Hexed Fire Angel
by Hendron
Summary: Alexis Firestone, also known as Hex, didn't have the best life back home. She lost her father when she was still a baby and all she has left from him is a pocketwatch. One day, after a storm, a spark changes her life. Her pocketwatch changes into her traveling device and Hex finds herself travelling through her favorite Movies and Sereies. Will she ever find her way home?
1. Chapter 1 - The Change

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my OC Alexis Firestone. If I did, I would lock River Song and Jack Harkness in a room together.

Author's Note: This is my first Fanfic so please have Mercy. I'll try to publish a new chapter every week. This is actually a Multi-Fandom crossover with DoctorWho, BBC Sherlock, Harry Potter, True Blood, the world of Tolkein and the world of Marvel. I might add more fandoms to it by request later, so please tell me what you would like. You don't need to have watched all the series or Movies to understand the story but there might be spoilers if you plan on watching them. I will try my best not to make Hex a Marry Sue a lot of characters will feel protective of her because she does just look like a little girl. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

The rain kept hitting the bedroom window mercilessly as the thunder grew lounder and the flashes of lightning came closer. Alexis Firestone, called Hex by her friends, was sitting on her bed with her phone grasped tightly in her hands. Scars painted the skin of her arms that were illuminated by the screen of her smartphone as she scrolled through her last conversation with her boyfriend. Well, he's her x-boyfriend now. They had been together for almost a year and she had called her boyfriend earlier that day to find out that he was with some other girl from yoga. Typical. Hex was proud to say that she was no longer a cutter, though she still sometimes had those urges. Her scars showed that it hadn't been too long since she's quit. As Hex scrolled through the last bit of the conversation though, she felt the urge for that physical pain more than she ever had, but she had made a promise.

The thing about an Alexis Firestone promise was that it was never broken. Hex made sure never to make a promise that she couldn't keep. So when she promised herself never to cut again, she knew that she could keep that promise, especially if she could keep herself distracted with all the sports she was doing. When she couldn't do sports, she would rely on her favourite TV series or movies. One thing Hex knew for sure was that she really needed a distraction now. It was close to midnight and it was raining so she could hardly go out and do sports so she would have to rely on the stack of DVDs beside her computer and the saved episodes of her favourite series. There weren't too many options of what to watch but that didn't matter too much to Hex because she loved all the movies and series that she had there. The DVDs were of the Harry Potter series, The Avengers movies, The Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings trilogy amongst others. The series that she watched on her laptop were Doctor Who, True blood, BBC Sherlock and some others she hadn't watched in quite some time. Hex, being in true need of a distraction of course went for her favourite of the lot: Doctor Who.

That was how it all started. Hex was watching Doctor Who on her laptop with the stack of DVDs next to it while clutching tightly onto the pocket watch that hung around her neck on a thin bronze chain. The pocket watch itself was nothing special. It was a bronze watch with a button at the top which can be used to to set the time or open the watch. The exterior of the watch was decorated with an engraved rose on the front and a vine like pattern on the back. Hex was never really sure how the watch worked because she never dared to open the back to find the mechanism but she found it peculiar that the watch never seemed to run out of battery. Hex had had the watch since she was born and it had never once broken, nor had it ever needed a new battery. It was a gift from her father before he had passed away. Hex had never met him. She only had some pictured of him and the watch which she never let out of her sights.

So while watching the first episode with the ninth Doctor: Rose, Hex clung onto that pocket watch as if it would save her life. She often imagined it would have a Time Lord inside and one day she would open it and be rescued from her miserable life, but that never happened. The watch was just seemed to be an ordinary watch within. What Hex didn't know was that the lightning outside was getting closer and closer to her house. She was too engrossed in the episode to notice the thunder which got so loud that it seemed defining to anyone who listened out for it.

It was also because Hex was staring so intently at her screen that she didn't see the lightning which had hit the house, travel through the wire of her computer, across the edge of her screen, to the set of DVDs and then right to the pocket watch held tightly between her hands from which a golden glow spread to the rest of her body. Too absorbed, with the Doctor as he explained who he was to Rose, Hex didn't notice how her eyes suddenly felt heavy and she slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

It wasn't until she awoke that Hex felt that something was wrong. There was a breeze that blew her golden hair into her eyes as she slowly opened them. Wait… golden hair? The last time Hex had checked, she had definitely had dark, almost black, brown hair in a pixie cut. Hex sat up from where she had been lying and inspected her hair. It was indeed now golden and reached down to her waist. She groaned at her new discovery. "I only had it cut a month ago" Hex grumbled to herself as she looked around at her surroundings. That was when she noticed that she was no longer in her bedroom but in some kind of park and it was late at night. _What?_ Hex decided that she definitely still too tired and too much of an emotional wreck to deal with what was going on. Had she just been kidnapped? Why did some of the buildings look so familiar?

Deciding that sitting around wouldn't help her situation, Hex slowly got up from where she was and moved to the building that seemed most familiar. It wasn't until she passed a sign that read Powell Estate, did Hex realise where she was. _Ok, either I'm having a really weird dream, this is all real and I've jumped dimensions or I'm really starting to finally lose my mind._ Hex thought that the last option was the most probably going by the fact that her back really hurt from lying on the ground in the weird position. _You can't feel pain in dreams right?_ Just to make sure, Hex pinched her arm, only to find that it really did hurt and to instantly regret the decision because of the light stinging sensation it left her with.

That was when she realised that all of her scars were gone. _Well at least there is something positive about the whole situation._ With nowhere else to go, Hex made her way through the apartment complex, keeping her eyes peeled for a cat flap that would mark the door to the Tyler residence. Only once she found the door did she wonder what she was going to tell the person who would open the door. _"Hi my name is Alexis and I'm probably from another universe and no your future which is why you should let me in." Yeah, cause they are totally going to believe me when I say that. I don't even know when in the time line this is._ Alexis stood in front of the door for a while, debating on the best approach until she caught her reflection in the glass of the window. Then, she realised two things. The first was that her eyes had changed from a dark brown to a gold like he hair, and secondly that she looked terrible and that that might just be what she needed. After all, Hex was good at playing the poor 16 year old kid who was lost and alone after so much practise with her other boyfriends that had cheated on her.

Hex quickly messed up her hair a little before hesitantly knocking on the door. It took a while for the door to swing open to reveal Jackie Tyler in a pink robe tied tightly around her waist by a thick pink belt. "Hello sweetheart, are you alright?" Jackie asked, concern flooding her face. _Showtime._ "Um… no…I'm lost and…I don't know where I am. I was with my boyfriend and then… there was this other woman and…" That was when Hex broke down into tears because technically it wasn't really a lie. It hadn't been longer than a couple of hours since she had been texting with her boyfriend after the phone call and thinking about it made the teas flow easily down her cheeks. _This was supposed to be and act. I wasn't actually supposed to break down. Stupid emotions._

"Oh sweetheart… How about you come in and I make you a nice cup of tea?" Jackie kindly offered. _Of course she would. She thinks I'm just a little kid so there's no harm I could do._ Hex shakily nodded her head and allowed Jackie to pull her into the apartment and sit her onto the couch. _Rose must either still be asleep, at a friend's place or she's already travelling with the Doctor. That it, if this whole thing is even real._ While Jackie busied herself in the kitchen with making tea, Hex took the chance to look around. The apartment looked exactly like it did in the series. It was so detailed that Hex had to conclude that it was real because she was sure that her mind wasn't capable of coming up with the strange magazine covers and the design of the carpet. It all just seemed far too real.

Hex was disturbed out of her thoughts by Jackie placing a warm mug of tea on the table in front of her. "Thanks" Hex said quietly, picking up the mug to warm her hands. She took a sip of the warm beverage, not caring that she lightly burnt her tongue by doing so. There was too much going on in her mind to really care.


	2. Chapter 2 - A new home?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my OC. If I did, I'd be hunting spiders in Mirkwood.

Author's Note: Hex does have a past and we will find out about it, but not just yet. Let's see who can guess what happened to Hex as the story goes on. She is currently definitly a little too confused to be freaking about what happened and a part of her is in denial.

* * *

Jackie just watched the poor girl as she stared into the distance while sipping her tea. The poor girl seemed so lost and Jackie felt almost protective of the girl she had never even met before. "Do you want me to call your parents or someone else?" Jackie asked quietly. The girl seemed to come out of her dazed state and look sadly at her, as if she had just realized something. "I don't have anyone" The girl said. The way she said it. Almost as if she had just realized the world had ended, broke Jackie's heart. The girl couldn't be any older than 16. That made Jackie's decision easier. "Well, if you like, you are welcome to stay here for a while. You know, until you find your own place or think of someone you could go to. You could share a room with Rose, my daughter, I'm sure she wouldn't mind" Jackie said.

The girl looked so surprised and touched by the offer when she nodded, that Jackie had this strange feeling that she could be trusted, even though she didn't even know her name. Almost, as if reading her thoughts the girl said "My name is Alexis Firestone by the way, but people just call me Hex". Hex looked at Jackie expectantly, which was when Jackie realised that she hadn't introduced herself either. "My name is Jackie. Um… not to seem rude or anything but how old are you and what happened to your parents?" Jackie asked, not sure if now was the best time to ask something like this but letting her curiosity and need for gossip outweigh the inappropriate timing.

Hex seemed to think for a moment before answering. "I'm 16 and well, My dad died when I was a baby. He got in a car accident. I lost my mother quite recently. That's why I've been living with my boyfriend until… well… " Hey trailed off. To her, she hadn't told a complete lie. After all, she really had lost her mother quite recently. She was stuck in another universe. Jackie new that she wouldn't get much more out of Hex, especially this late in the evening. "Well, Rose is over at her fried Shareen's, so you can sleep in her room tonight. How does that sound?" Jackie was trying her hardest and Hex could tell. "Good" Hex replied, giving a week smile. That was that best Hex could do for the moment. There was so much going on and she had nothing really to distract herself with, except for working out what had happened with her life.

Jackie simply nodded and lead Hex to Rose's bedroom. Secretly Hex was fangirling because she could see the Tyler apartment but a much larger part of her was wondering how she should handle the whole situation. What would she tell Rose, and inevitable, the Doctor when it came down to it? Was she going to pop off to somewhere else later? There were so many questions going around her head that she had switched to autopilot when she accepted the offered pyjamas from Jackie, washed herself up and had gotten into bed.

Jackie went to bed soon after making sure that her new houseguest was ok, and soon both women were sound asleep with questions on their minds. After all, both women had had an eventful evening. Suddenly Jackie shot upright in bed, realising what had just happened. "Wait. Have I just unofficially adopted her? What will I tell Rose?" Jackie shook her head. She would just deal with things one at a time.

Hex was awake before Jackie and before Rose was back. She got dressed in some clothes that Jackie had lent her and were a bit too big, and then went to the bathroom where she, for the first time, had a good look at herself in the mirror. The only things that really seemed to have changed were her hair, eyes and scars (or now lack thereof). Hex noticed though that the chain peeking out from under her shirt was now more gold then bronze. Confused by this, Hex pulled out the pocket watch from under her shirt to find that it seemed golden. Hex hesitated for only a second before opening the watch. _Well, nothing spectacular happened so I guess I'm still not a Time Lord._ That was when Hex noticed that the face of the watch seemed different. The numbers were different colours and there were two new hands on the watch which didn't seem to movie. The numbers 11 and 12 were now Tardis blue, 1 and 2 were still black, 3 and 4 seemed golden, 5 and 6 were red, 7 and 8 were green and finally 9 and 10 were grey. The two new hands were silver and gold. The silver one was pointing to the beginning of the gold section of the watch while the golden hand seemed to be pointing to the beginning of the blue section. "I wonder what that means…" Hex thought out loud. _Maybe it has something to do with how I got here or why I'm here in the first place._ Hex got herself presentable and then walked out of the bathroom only to find Jack in front of the door.

"Everything alright sweetheart?" Jackie asked kindly. "Yeah, just still trying to get over everything that's happened recently" Hex admitted. Jackie smiled sadly and nodded. "Yeah, I know how that feels. I lost my husband in a car accident and even though that was so many years ago I still feel it sometimes…. Well, Rose should be around soon and then I'll introduce you to her. She's really nice so I'm sure you two will get along nicely" Jackie informed Hex a she stepped into the bathroom to get ready herself. Hex only nodded and made her way to the couch in the living room.

That was something that Hex hadn't thought about. What id Rose hated her? What if the Doctor hated her? If she would be stuck here for ever then that would definitely prove difficult. Hex held onto her watch tightly as she wished that she would at least have enough knowledge on this universe to travel it without the help of someone else and that she would somehow be able to defend herself from all the dangers out there on her own. That was when it happened again, only this time Hex was aware enough to see it.

A warm golden glow spread throughout her body from the watch and suddenly her mind was filled with a brilliant golden light. All she could see was that light and as it faded, Hex suddenly found that she had all kinds of information tucked away in her mind. She suddenly knew everything about different kinds of aliens and planets. She even had information about powers she had seemingly gained as well. She now knew that she had telepathic abilities among other things. _Well this could get interesting. It definitely had something to do with me wishing and my watch. Maybe I can get other stuff from it as well._ So Hex held onto her watch again, closed her eyes, and wished from a pizza to appear on the table in front of her. When Hex opened her eyes though, she realized that it hadn't worked. _Stupid watch can give me super powers but can't make a pizza appear._

After about an hour Jackie was ready as well and after about another hour of polite conversation Rose arrived.


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting the Doctor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except my OC. If I did then Sherlock would be my flatmate.

Author's note: So, Hex is getting to meet people. Like I said, I'll try not to make Hex a Marry Sue, but a lot of characters are going to like her because she seems so innocent and because of something that will be explained later on.

* * *

There was a knock on the apartment door and Jackie got up from her place of the couch, telling Hex to stay there. They had been talking about everyday things like clothing and how silly men could be. If Hex were honest, she would have said that she was relieved for the interruption. She hated talking about girly stull like that. She had always been a bit of a tom boy and had preferred talking about different tactics in sports or about different moves from martial arts. After all, Hex had always been good in sports and had spent that last couple years doing whatever activity she could, including a variety of martial arts with Karate as her favourite. To say she was fit would be an understatement. The same would also count for her intellect. Hex had always been clever, and with this new information that had somehow been zapped into her mind, she wondered what kinds of things she would be able to achieve.

Jackie opened the door to reveal Rose, but before she could walk in Jackie stopped her. "What is it now mum?" Rose asked, confused by the way her mother was acting. "Well, we have a house guest of sorts. Now, before you say anything, the poor child has been through quite a lot and I've offered her to stay here and share your room, if you don't mind. Now come, I'll introduce you to her." Before Rose had a chance to protest, Jackie had grabbed her daughters arm and dragged her to the couch after closing the door behind her. "Rose, I would like to introduce you to Alexis Firestone, or Hex as she prefers. Hey, this is my daughter Rose" Jackie said proudly with an arm around her daughter once the two of them had stopped in front of the couch that Hex was sitting on.

Hex looked up at Rose and found that she too looked exactly like she did on TV. Hex stood up from her place on the couch and held out a hand to Rose. "Pleasure to meet you, I've already heard a lot about you from Jackie" Hex said, with a kind, honest smile. Hex was indeed happy and excited to meet one of her favourite characters from the show. Rose smiled back. This girl really was still a kid to her and she seemed quite nice. "Oh um… by the way, I really don't mind sleeping on the couch, Jackie's already been so nice to me and I'd just be grateful to have a roof over my head" Hex added honestly. She really had slept in worse conditions after breakups and she really didn't want to be a burden to either of the two Tylers.

"Nah, it's fine. I really don't mind. I always wanted a little sister anyways and you can't sleep on the couch for ever if you have nowhere else to go. " Rose said happily. Hex nodded. She never knew that Rose had always wanted a sister, but then again, not everything was mentioned on the show either.

Rose and Hex got to know each other while Jackie made a fresh batch of tea. _Jackie really does love her tea._ The rest of the day was then spent getting to know each other. Jackie and Rose quickly grew attached to Hex and Hex tried but failed not to take an instant liking to the two women. Hex really could see Rose as an elder sister of sorts. As part of her cover story Hex told them that she was somewhat psychic and that she could sometimes tell parts of the future and called it her all-knowing power. As proof she just old them things she knew from the show a.k.a. about Rose getting a red bike for Christmas when she was twelve and about a blond girl being at Pete's side when he died (and of course the name Pete also helped as 'proof').

After that it didn't take her long to convince them that she had special powers. Surprisingly enough Jackie seemed alright with that. Hex had somewhat expected Rose to accept it, especially if she was going to decide to travel with the doctor later, but she had expected that Jacki would be harder to convince. By the end of the day Hex had managed to convince Jackie and Rose to let her look for a job. Of course, Hex would try and get a job at the place where Rose worked so that she would be there when Rose would first meet the Doctor. Hex had no idea how long she would have to wait for him to show up and what would happen to her when he did. She had never been part of the show so her future would be uncertain and by being there she would change things as well, meaning that she wouldn't be able to fully rely on her 'foreknowledge' and would generally have to be careful with what she did.

Three weeks passed and in that time Hex had accomplished quite a lot. She had read up on things she hadn't known yet, finding out in the process that she had an inhuman reading speed. She had also gotten herself a small Tardis Blue notebook and written down notes to the different episodes and things she would try to change. She had gotten a job at Henricks Department Store where Rose worked and had quickly made it from cleaning lady to head of HR. Jackie had insisted that Hex start calling her mum, which was weird at first but she quickly got used to it.

Hey had also started building little things. It all started with fixing house appliances but it soon escalated to her building little drones and even her own sonic screwdriver. She made it look gold and silver like the new hands on her pocket watch which still hadn't moved. Sometimes she would try and explain some of her things to Rose who gave up on understanding them quite early, though Hex was quite adamant on showing her how the sonic screwdriver worked. Since she had her sonic, Hex made sure always to carry it with her just in case, together with some of her other, smaller nick-knacks. Unlike the Doctor, she didn't have pockets that were bigger on the inside so she had to leave the bigger things under the bed that had been put in the bedroom, that she shared with Rose, for her.

It was after those three weeks that Hex recognised the first in a series of events from the show. It was closing time in the store and everyone was starting to leave. Hex was waiting to go with Rose like she did every day. It was then that one of the guards stopped in front of Rose and held out a plastic bag with money inside. Rose sighed and turned to Hex. "Hey Hex, I'll be a second, I still need to bring Wilson his lottery money" Rose called to her unofficial little sister.

Hex, recognising this from the episode _Rose_ immediately perked up and shot to attention. "You know what Rose, I'll just come with you. I've got nothing better to do anyway" Hex immediately replied. If Rose found the hasty reply suspicious, she didn't mention it but simply shrugged in a way to say 'whatever' and waited for Hex to catch up with her so that they could go down to the basement together.

Hex's heart was racing all the way down the elevator. Not because she was about to face living plastic shop dummies, because she could easily cancel the signal from the Nestene Consciousness with her sonic, but because she was about to see the read Doctor for the first time. Hex had always liked the ninth Doctor and always thought that there weren't enough episodes with him, especially when compared to the amount of episodes with the tenth or eleventh Doctor.

"Wilson? Wilson, I've got the lottery money. Wilson, are you there?" Hex had been so busy thinking about the Doctor that she hadn't noticed the the life had stopped and that Rose was already walking towards the red door. Pay attention Hex! You can fangirl and think about this stuff once you and Rose are both safe. Hex rushed out after Rose and made sure that she was next to her by the time she had reached the door.

"We can't hang about 'cos they're closing the shop. Wilson! Oh, come on" Hex said. There was a noise from further down the corridor and both girls turned their heads in the direction. Hex of course knew what was going on but couldn't say anything about poor Wilson who was now probably already dead.

"Hello? Hello, Wilson, it's Rose and Hex. Hello? Wilson?" Rose tried again, but there was no reply. The girls walked into the store room and turned on the lights. It looked exactly like Hex had imagined it if not a little creepier with tall the mannequins and dusty boxes of clothes.

"Rose, I think that we should get out of here. Wilson's obviously not here. Let's cut our losses yeah?" Hey asked. She knew that she had to stay and wait for the Doctor but that didn't mean that she liked putting herself or Rose in danger if it wasn't necessary.

"Don't be silly Hex. Don't tell me you're actually afraid!" Rose teased. "Wilson? Wilson!" Again there was no reply and Rose sighed. The girls walked further in, Hex hesitantly following behind Rose, ready to grab her and run if anything should happen. Suddenly the door slammed shut and the two of them ran back to it and tried to open it but to no avail. Hex grabbed tightly onto Rose's arm, not out of fear but out of worry for Rose who had really become like family to her. There was a noise behind the two and they both slowly turned around to see the shop dummies start moving. "Yeah, you got me. Very funny" Rose sighed. "I don't think this is a joke Rose" Hex hissed at the older blond. Rose just gave Hex a funny look before going back to watching the shop window dummies.

"Right, I've got the joke. Who's idea was this? Is it Derek's? Is it? Derek, is this you?" Rose tried again, slowly moving towards one of the dummies before Hex pulled her back again. The two of them backed away from the dummies until their back hit the wall, Hex making sure that Rose was on the side from which the Doctor would be coming. After all, Rose was far more important than she was. She wasn't even really part of this Universe.

Rose suddenly jumped a little and Hex immediately knew that it was because of the Doctor who had grabbed her hand. Hex was already holding onto Rose's other hand when she heard the Doctor whisper "Run." Rose, and as a consequence of that Hex, get dragged through the basement as the Autons, as Hex remembers them being called, came after them. They were pulled into the lift which started to close just as one of the Autons stuck their arm through the door. The Doctor starts to tug of the Arm and Hex immediately comes to help. Together they pull the arm off, Hex letting go so that the Doctor was holding it.


	4. Chapter 4 - Interested

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my OC. If I did, I wouldn't be stuck on earth without a Tardis.

Author's Note: Sorry, this chapter's a little longer than the others were. I just didn't know where to end it. Let's see how Hex deals with the Doctor for the first time.

* * *

"You two pulled his arm off" Rose exclaimed in surprise. Hex sighed and shook her head. Of all the things to comment about and she gets upset about a plastic arm. "Yep. Plastic" The Doctor replied, throwing the arm towards Rose who instantly caught it. "Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?" Rose asked, upset that someone would be playing with her like that. Hex shook her head again. "I told you already, I don't think this is a trick. Why would students want to trick us anyway?" Hey said, getting strange looks from both Rose and Doctor for different reasons. "Wait! Did you know that this was going to happen?" Rose asked, turning on Hex, remembering that she was meant to be psychic. Hex glanced at the Doctor, who had raised eyebrow in question before answering "Maybe" shyly. This caused the Doctor's other eyebrow too shoot up.

"Wait what?" The Doctor questioned, looking between Rose and Hex. Hex slowly turned to the Doctor with a guilty grin. "Hi. I'm the resident somewhat psychic strange kid" Hex said with a little wave. The Doctor didn't look entirely convinced but let it go for now anyway. He then turned to Rose to say "They're not students." "Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police.

Now Hex had not forgotten about Wilson, and tuned out the rest of the conversation where the Doctor explained that Wilson was dead with a mournful look on her face as they left the elevator and came out behind the shop. She then tuned back in when the Doctor disabled the mechanism of the elevator with his sonic, thinking that her sonic was probably better than his now. It was more like Rivers with all the extra bits but sleeker and more aesthetically pleasing than either of their sonic screwdrivers.

"Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?" Rose rushed out. Hex reached out and smacked Rose's arm causing her to yelp in surprise. "Rude" Hex said, shooting an apologetic glance towards the Doctor who now looked even more confused by her. _Oh well, he likes a good puzzle, and I might prove one of the hardest ones for him._

"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this. (The Doctor waves a small bomb at the girls) So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." The Doctor said. _Typical Doctor monologue._ He shut the door before opening it again. "I'm the Doctor, by the way, What're your names?"

"I'm Rose and this is Hex" Rose said, gesturing towards me at the mention of my name. The Doctor grinned before saying "Nice to meet you Rose and Hex. Run for your lives!" and then closing the door again. "You're the tech genius. Was that actually a real bomb he just waved at us?" Rose asked, not sounding afraid at all. Hex grinned. "Yep" she replied, popping the 'p'. Rose did look a little more afraid at the news and proceeded to grab Hex by the arm and to drag her away from the building.

"You know Rose, I am perfectly capable of walking by myself" Hex said once they were a good distance from the shop. Rose only just seemed to realise that she still had a tight grip on Hex's arm and reluctantly let go, keeping an eye on the shop window dummies around the street. Rose was so distracted that Hey had to pull her out of the way of an oncoming Taxi. _That wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to notice that herself. I've already started changing things and now I can't leave because I have to make sure that things go the way that they're supposed to._

There was a huge explosion and both of the girls turned to see the upper floor of Hendriks disappear in a storm of fire. Rose spun around again, grabbing Hex's arm and running all the way back home. Rose didn't notice it but Hex did sport the blue telephone box parked in an alley between two other stores and grinned at it before being pulled away by Rose.

The television reported the incident that the two girls had gotten away from before. "I know. It's on the telly. It's everywhere. They're lucky to be alive. Honestly, it's aged them. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was Hex's daughter. Oh, and here's himself." Hex and Rose, who were both slumped on the couch, rolled their eyes at Jackie's hysterics as Micky walked in. Hex was secretly glad that the shop was gone because she had found the job far too boring and not mentally challenging enough.

Hex had gotten along well with Micky but a part of him reminded her too much of her old life with the many unfaithful boyfriends, not that Micky was unfaithful in any way. Hex just wasn't quite ready to start another relationship yet but Micky kept on trying to hook her up with some of his friends.

"I've been phoning your mobile. You could've been dead. It's on the news and everything. I can't believe that your shop went up!" Micky exclaimed once he reached the couch with the two girls. Rose is still holding onto the plastic arm that the Doctor had tossed her in the elevator and it made Hex very nervous because she knew that it was technically still 'alive'. She kept tapping her sonic in her pocket every once in a while and shooting quick glances at the arm like it was about wake up and try to kill her. _It very well could do just that. Better be prepared in case the Doctor isn't quick enough with his sonic._ Hex had, after all, scanned the thing as soon as they got home and found that it was indeed still receiving a weak signal.

The whole time Micky and Rose had had their little argument until Micky finally left with the arm. Jackie still hadn't left the phone and walked out of the room with it, still talking about the shop and something about compensation. After Micky left, Rose and Hex both left for their bedroom and went to bed. Rose forgot to switch her alarm off but Hex purposely left it on, knowing that the Doctor would be back in the morning. It wasn't much use anyway since Hex couldn't get any sleep at all.

She kept her sonic with her the whole night and kept reaching up and fiddling with her pocket watch when she got nervous. She spent the time tinkering. She was working on making her own vortex manipulator. She understood the concept of it but putting it together proved a lot more difficult than it seemed. She finished it halfway through the night and added the strongest perception filter she could make so that the Doctor wouldn't notice that she had it. _It's after all about 30 centuries too early. I'll have to compare mine with Jack's though when I come across him to see if I can make any improvements on mine. I don't even know if it works yet but now's not the time to test it._ After making sure that the vortex manipulator was tightly strapped on and closing the interface so that it looked like nothing more than a leather bracelet in case the Doctor noticed in anyway, Hex started working on her anti-grav drone.

When the alarm went off in the morning, Hex got up from bed, leaving her unfinished project on the sheets and went to get herself ready, ignoring Jackie as she told them that there was no point in getting up early because they had no wok to go to. It didn't take long for everyone to have gathered at the table where Jackie started rattling off about jobs and compensation. Hex was only half listening but still contributed to the conversation. Then, something at the door rattled and Hex just grinned at the screw on the floor. Hex waited patiently at the table for Rose to open the door and drag the Doctor in who quickly glanced at her.

"Who is it?" Jackie called from her bedroom. Hex smirked. "It's about last night. He's part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes" Hex informed from her place at the table without looking up from her book and taking a sip of her tea. Hex watched from the corner of her eye as the Doctor walked up to Jackie's bedroom, grinning evilly behind her book and waiting for the hilarious scene to unfold.

"They deserve compensation" "Oh, we're talking millions" "I'm in my dressing gown" Hex snorted, causing Rose to look at her funnily. Hey just winked at Rose in response. "Yes, you are" "There's a strange man in my bedroom." "Yes, there is" "Well, anything could happen." There was a pause where the Doctor seemed to understand what Jackie was getting at. "No."

Hex couldn't help herself and burst out laughing while Rose soon joined as well, having understood why Hex had winked at her earlier. The Doctor turned to the two girls as Hex got up and made her way to the kitchen to rinse out her cup. "Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?" Rose asked the Doctor who was starting to make his way over to the bedroom that hex and Rose shared. "Might as well, thanks. Just milk" the Doctor replied poking his head into the bedroom. He immediately spots the unfinished drone on the bed and furrows his brows in thought. He walks to the bed and picks up the machine, walking back out of the room with it in his hand. "So did you make this? Quite clever I must say" the Doctor asked Rose as she came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee and set it on the table. Rose looked over at what the Doctor was holding and shook her head. "No that's all Hex's. She's the genius here. She tried explaining this stuff to me a couple times but it's not really my thing" Rose replied. The Doctor looked over at Hex who had stuck her head out the kitchen door at the mention of her name. She waved over at the Doctor with a bit of a smile, which was hard seeing as she had a spoon of something still in her mouth.

Hex then ducked back into the kitchen and finished washing up her things as the Doctor walked in, still holding the drone. "You're building an anti-grav drone out of scrap" the Doctor commented, eyeing the thing more carefully. "and it's very well done" he added. Hex turned around to face the Doctor with a grin "Thanks" was what she said as she picket it out of his hands and went to put it back on her bed.

The Doctor followed her the whole way. "But you're a genius, basically. Well, almost genius. Still, far too clever to be working in a shop" the Doctor pointed out. Hex just shrugged "I never really finished school and you can't get a better job without the qualifications" Hex explained as she walked back out of the room and to the couch, the Doctor still following close behind and sitting in front of the cup of coffee once they reached it. The Doctor only sat for about a minute before he got up and started walking around again, play with whatever he could find while Rose kept on going on about the so called 'prank', oblivious to the fact that no one was really listening to her anymore.

As soon as the cat flap rattled though, Hex hightailed it back to the kitchen and peeked around the corner to watch what happened and to step in, with her screwdriver at the ready, if she was needed. As soon as the arm went for the Doctors throat though, Hex couldn't stop herself from rushing out from her cover and to him to try and help pull it off. _So much for only helping when I was needed._ Rose came in to the scene, obviously still not realising that the situation was a lot more urgent than it seemed. _Thank God Time Lords have a respiratory bypass system, otherwise he would be dead by now._

Hex and the Doctor manage to throw the arm off but it stops in mid-air and and goes straight for Rose. Without thinking twice about it, Hex pulls out her sonic and uses it on the arm as the Doctor tries to pull it off. A soft golden glow comes from the sonic and the arm drops into the Doctor's hands. The Doctor turns to look at Hex with both eyebrows raised. "You've got a sonic?" It was more of a statement than a question but Hex answered it any way "Yeah I do. Why? What's wrong with having a sonic?" The Doctor just stared blankly at her for a second before turning to Rose. He throws Rose the arm who squeaks in surprise but still catches it. "It's all right, Hex's stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless" the Doctor joked.

Rose hits the Doctor with the arm making him yelp before he turns and walks out the door, closely followed by both Rose and Hex. "Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off" Rose complained. "Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off, See you" The Doctor replied, continuing to walk down the stairs of the apartment complex. "But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me" Rose argued. "Ten out of the for observation" he commented, causing Hex to reach out over Rose to smack him on his arm. "Rude" she scolded. The Doctor just rolled his eyes at her.

"You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on" Rose said. "He kind of already has" Hex argued, causing both the Doctor and Rose to stop and look at her. She stopped as well and just looked between the two. "What?" she asked. "How did he explain anything?" Rose asked. Hex smiled. "Well he said at the shop that it was living plastic, didn't he. I scanned that arm yesterday when you brought it home and found a weak signal being sent to it. The signal has to come from somewhere. The signal was some kind of thought control so whatever was sending the signal is definitely alive and probably not human. For something to send a signal though, it would need some kind of transmitter, right? So the basically what's going on is that somewhere in London there is some kind of creature that is probably not human and that is using a transmitter to use thought control to bring plastic to life. Not so hard see" Hex finished, smiling at the shocked faces of the Doctor and Rose. The Doctor turned on the spot and kept on walking. Rose rushed after him and Hex rolled her eyes before jogging to catch up.

Rose and the Doctor kept on discussing on the way, Rose not having believed anything that Hex had said and the Doctor not wanting to confirm her conclusion. Finally Rose stopped and grabbed the Doctor's arm, also forcing him to stop walking. Hex just stood to the side, listening to the conversation. "Ok. Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did Hex kill it?" Rose asked. The Doctor sighed before answering "Hex was right. The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. She cut off the signal, dead. Are you alright?" "Yeah. So, who's controlling it then? But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" "No" "No" "It's not a price war. They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?" "No" "But your still listening" Hex chimed in before the Doctor could speak. He looked at her funny before turning back to Rose as she spoke.

"Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?" Rose asked the Doctor. _Great. Here comes his monologue._ Hex, knowing the little speech by heart because of how many times she had watched the episode, tuned it out until the end. "…. That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler and Hex. Go home" the Doctor finished. _Finally. The first time it's great but after around twenty times it gets a bit much._ The Doctor walked into the Tardis with the arm and it dematerialised as soon as the girls had turned their backs to it. Rose turned around at the sound but Hex already knew that it wouldn't be there so she didn't bother.


	5. Chapter 5 - Hello Tardis

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my OC. If I did, Sherlock would be finding out why my life's so boring.

Author's note: So now Hex will finally get a chance to see the Tardis properly. I decided I might publish a couple chapters at a time sometimes depending on the progress I make. Oh, and I'll write a non-canon one-shot for this story for the person who can give me the best idea or setting for said one-shot with their own oc character; who knows, I might make the one-shot cannon if it's good enough. See it as a kind of competition. I'm thinking of maybe making one every five chapters or ten depending on how much time I have. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Of course, Rose had other plans when it came to forgetting the Doctor and convinced Hex to go to Mickey's flat with her, although she honestly didn't need convincing. Hex had secretly been fangirling on the inside ever since the Doctor had turned up. At Micky's flat Rose had quickly found the right website. Micky said he'd drive them there, but Hex said that she'd rather stay back in the flat and do some more research to see if she would find anything else, telling them she'd meet up with them later for Pizza and share what she'd found. Hey of course didn't do that. Instead she pulled off her shoulder bag which she had brought along and emptied its content onto Micky's bed. There was a laptop which Hex had saved up for, her phone, her wallet, a packet of individually wrapped sweets (for Platform One just in case), some string, a small wallet with some psychic paper (made with the help of her pocket watch) and her Tardis Blue journal and pencil case. Hex was sure to add an electronic pocket with isomorphic controls so that she had a place in her bag only she could access. The pocket itself also had its own perception filter and was linked to a dimensional pocket. Hex had finally found out how to make things bigger on the inside. She couldn't quite do it to the size of the Tardis but it was still quite an accomplishment.

In that hidden pocket she carefully placed her laptop, her psychic paper, and her journal. She then firmly closed the pocket off and stuffed the other things back into the bag. The bag itself didn't have a perception filter on it because that would have been too much of a risk. _If the Doctor finds even one perception filter on me, he might start looking for other ones._

Once Hex was satisfied she pulled on the shoulder bag and ran out of the flat. It didn't take her long to get to the Pizza place, and she was happy to see that Rose and fake Mickey hadn't arrived yet. This gave Hex time to plan. Not that she really needed to seeing as she had already done that. What she did need to do was try and get the Doctor alone to explain her situation to him. She guessed that he had already found out that there was something special about her by now. Knowing that she wouldn't really get a chance to eat later, Hex ordered and small meal and quickly ate it, finishing and cleaning up just before Rose and fake Micky walked in and sat down at her table. Rose sat next to Hex while Micky sat across from them.

Hex immediately noticed the way that Micky's skin was shiny and that he had a grin fixed on his face. In fact, Hex thought that it was so obvious that Micky was a fake that she wondered how no one else had noticed it yet. Rose greeted Hex but fake Micky didn't say a word. _Must still be working on speech patterns. It'll start talking any moment._ Rose ordered some food for them, except for Hex who claimed not to be too hungry. The whole time Hex kept a hand in her pocket, holding onto her sonic.

"Do you two think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had jobs going in the canteen" Rose said. "Nah, I don't like hospitals" Hex said, still keeping an eye on fake Micky. "So, where did you meet this Doctor?" fake Micky asked, the question seemingly coming out of nowhere, except Hex knew exactly why he asked it. "Not so important at the moment" Hex quickly said. "Because I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Did he have something to do with that?" fake Micky continued as if he hadn't heard Hex. "No" both girls replied simultaneously. "Come on" fake Micky encouraged. Hex said "No" at the same time as Rose said "Sort of". Hex groaned at Rose's reply and dropped her head in the one free hand that wasn't holding onto her sonic in her pocket which she was now fiddling with nervously.

"What was he doing there?" fake Micky asked, now solely focusing on Rose. _Looks like he realised that he wouldn't be getting any answers from me._ "I'm not going on about it, Micky. Really, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft, but I don't think it's safe. I think he's dangerous" Rose argued, not liking the way the conversation was going. "But you can trust me, sweetheart. Babe-sugar-babe-sugar. You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really want to do, sweetheart-babe-babe-sugar-sweetheart" fake Micky argued. _Seriously, how do you not notice the voice?_ "What're you doing that for?" Rose asked.

"Your champagne" the Doctor said. Hex looked up to him and gave him a huge grin, causing him to look at her strangely again. Hex gestured with her head towards fake Micky, silently telling him to concentrate. "We didn't order any champagne. Where's the Doctor?" fake Micky asked, still completely focused on Rose. "Madam, your champagne" the Doctor tried again. "It's not ours. Micky, what is it? What's wrong" Rose reached out a hand towards fake Micky but before she could touch him, Hex shot out her free hand and grabbed hers. "I don't think that's such a good idea" Hex hissed, so that only Rose could hear her. Poor Rose just looked completely confused. "I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?" fake Micky continued. "Doesn't anybody want this champagne?" The Doctor asked, now starting to sound a little fed up that no one was paying him any attention.

"Look we didn't order it" fake Micky said, finally looking up at the Doctor. "Ah. Gotcha" fake Micky said, an evil smile now plastered on his face. The Doctor didn't seem to care and just started shaking the bottle. "Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!" the Doctor said before releasing the cork which flies into fake Micky's forehead. By this time Hex had already pushed Rose from out of the booth and pulled her behind her, so that Hex was between fake Micky and Rose.

Fake Micky eventually just spits the cork out, causing Rose to freak out a little while Hex scanned the restaurant for all exits and fire alarms. "Anyway" fake Micky said, before turning his hand into some kind of mallet and destroying the table. "Rose, get the fire alarm by the door, we need to get everyone out of here" Hex whispered into Rose's ear over all the shouting customers. Rose glanced at Hex and nodded before running off to the door where the fire alarm was. In the meantime Hex had made her way to the kitchen doors while the doctor pulled off fake Micky's head. While people are running through the front door, the Doctor goes over to Rose, grabbing her by the arm and running through the kitchen door with her, which Hex was already holding open for them. Hex followed closely behind the Doctor and Rose, screwdriver in hand just in case.

The trio then exited through the back exit with the body still following. Hex closes the door behind her and seals the door with her sonic before the Doctor gets a chance to. "Open the gate! Use your sonic. Come on!" Rose shouts, having run past the Tardis to the gate. "Why don't you ask your friend?" the Doctor asked, a little upset that he was beaten to sealing the door. "She doesn't let me near it since I accidently got the TV stuck to German channels. She had to translate for mum while fixing it for a whole day" Rose explained.

"Tell you what, let's go in here instead" the Doctor said, going over to the Tardis and unlocking it. Hex started fangirling on the inside as she started dragging Rose towards the blue box. "We can't hide inside a wooden box. It's going to get us! Doctor!" Rose panicked as the Auton started denting the door. Rose looked around again, before letting Hex drag her into the Tardis. Hex waits inside while Rose runs back out to have a look around the exterior of the box. **Hi Sexy.** Hex spoke to the Tardis in her mind. **Hello Alexis.** The Tardis replied. Hex hadn't expected actual words and beamed up at the ceiling. _This could get very interesting._ Hex was sure she could drive the Tardis with the information in her mind, and couldn't wait to get a chance to try it out.

Rose ran into the Tardis again, closing the doors behind her. "It's going to follow us!" Rose exclaimed. "The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute" the Doctor said. Rose was looking up at the Tardis in awe. "Hex, you're the genius, hoe does this work?" Rose whispered to Hex. "It's a different dimension attached to the exterior. By stepping through the doors we actually entered another dimension" Hex tried to explain in a whisper. Of course she knew how it worked more or less. After all, she had managed to accomplish it on a smaller scale with her isomorphic pocket in her bag.

The Doctor was running round the console attaching things to the head he had brought with him. "You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source" the Doctor said, finishing with the head and turning to face the two girls while leaning against the console. "Right. Where do you want to start" The Doctor asked, folding his arms across his chest. "Er, the inside's bigger than the outside?" Rose asked while Hex said "It's a different dimension". The Doctor quickly glanced at Hex before replying with a "yes". "It's alien" Rose stated. "Yeah" "Are you alien?" "Yes. It that all right?" the Doctor asked, looking at Rose and then Hex. Rose said "Yeah" while Hex nodded with a huge grin. _It's more than all right actually. Not that I'm ever going to tell him that._ "It's called the Tardis, this thing. S. That's Time And Relative Dimensions In Space" the Doctor explained. Rose burst into tears. Hex let Rose and the Doctor continue their little chat, watching the head instead. Rose was talking when it started to melt; "They copied him…" "Um. It's melting" Hex interrupted, pointing at the head on the console. The Doctor spins around to where Hex was pointing and rushed over to the head saying "Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor starts the Tardis, hoping to follow the signal before it completely fades.


	6. Chapter 6 - Teasing the Doctor

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my OC. If I did then Snape would have been my chemistry teacher.

Author's note: Sorry I'm a day late but I forgot to publish the chapter yesterday. At least Hex gets to have some fun with the Doctor.

* * *

The Tardis lands and the Doctor rushes out. Hex rushes out after him while Rose hesitates a moment before going out as well. "I lost the signal, I got so close" the Doctor complained to no one specifically. "We've moved. Does it fly?" Rose asked once she was out of the box and had a good look at her surroundings. "Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand" the Doctor explained. "It travels through the time vortex doesn't it?" Hex asked innocently, causing the Doctor to freeze for a second before glancing at her. _Oh, I'm having so much fun with this. I bet he's pretty freaked out by now if not completely intrigued._

"If we're somewhere else, what about the headless thing? It's still on the loose" Rose argued. "It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night?" the Doctor asked. Hex reached out and hit his arm "Ow!". "Rude!" Hex said, before going over to Rose and putting an around her as best as she could. "I'm sure he's fine. They probably needed a conscious feed for the plastic duplicate, which means they would have had to keep him alive" Hex explained to a distraught Rose. Rose looked at her and hesitantly nodded. The Doctor gave them a blank look. "Who are you two talking about?" the Doctor asked. Rose gave him an unreadable look. "Micky. You just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien" Rose almost shouted. Hex tried to calm down her unofficial older sister as best she could.

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Micky" the Doctor tried to defend himself. "Yeah, he's not a kid" Rose interrupted, really irritated by the way the Doctor was talking about her boyfriend. "It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right?" the Doctor continued as if he hadn't been interrupted by Rose. Hex reached over again and smacked him, while sending him a glare to which he just rolled his eyes. "All right" Rose said. "Yes, it is!" the Doctor answered in exasperation. "If you are an alien, how come you sound like you're from the North" Hex asked, trying to change the subject. "Lots of planets have a north" the Doctor answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "How about we get down to the important stuff now?" Hex asked, causing both of them to look at her. _I just want to get to the dangerous bit._ Hex looked at them and noticed that both of them had expectant looks on their faces. Hex sighed. "The living plastic that wants to take over the world? We need a way of stopping it" Hex explained.

The Doctor grinned and pulled out a tube with a blue liquid in it from his leather jacket pocket. "Anti-plastic" the Doctor explained to the two girls, although Hex already knew exactly what it was. "Anti-plastic" Rose repeated. "Yeah, great lot of good that does if we don't find the source. To find that we have to find the transmitter. Taking over the world will need a big one so I suggest we try over there" Hex said, pointing to the London eye behind the Doctor, who looked somewhat confused before turning around and realising what she meant. "Oh. Fantastic!" the Doctor exclaimed. Grabbing one hand of each of the girls and dragging them down the bridge. The whole way Hex explained the whole thing about the transmitter to Rose who actually understood most of what she meant for once.

Hex let the Doctor and Rose do their thing while she headed to the manhole where she knew the entrance to the Nestene chamber would be. It didn't take too long for the Doctor and Rose to join her. The Doctor gave her a bit of a sceptical look before going to open the entrance. Hex was making sure that Rose was ok, giving the Doctor the chance to scan her with his sonic without her noticing. He read the results on his was down the steps, the girls following closely behind him. The Docotr furrowed his brows in confusion at the readings on his sonic but let it go once he spotted the Nestene Consciousness.

The Doctor wasn't sure what to make of Hex. She was definitely a genius, but that didn't explain how she seemed to know things that she really shouldn't. She also seemed far too calm throughout the whole thing. If the Doctor didn't know any better, he would say that she knows a lot more than she lets on, and that could be dangerous. He would have to do a proper scan once they were back on the Tardis or maybe even confront the girl if he still didn't get any clear results. His results from his sonic were inconclusive and that had rarely ever happened before. Hex definitely intrigued him.

The Doctor looked over the railing at the creature that had been giving him problems lately. "The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature" the Doctor explained. Rose seemed intrigued but Hex looked a little bored. Maybe she really was a psychic and already knew about this? _No. No one can just see the future. It doesn't work like that_. The Doctor thought. "Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go" Rose said. "We need to give it a chance first, Rose. That is a living creature, we can't just kill it" Hex argued. The Doctor glanced at Hex. She at least had the right mind-set. "Like she said. I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance" the Doctor agreed, walking a little closer towards the Nestene Consciousness. "I seek audience with the ….." Hex tuned out the rest of what was going on, finding it a little surprising that she could understand the Nestene Consciousness when it replied but telling herself that was probably either due to the Tardis translation matrix or whatever her pocket watch had done to her.

Hex nudged Rose in the side and pointed over at Micky who was huddled in a little ball against a wall in the lower levels. "Oh, God! Micky, it's me! It's all right" Rose exclaimed as she rushed over to her boyfriend's side followed by Hex who crouched down on his other side. "That thing down there, the liquid. Rose, Hex, it can talk!" Micky managed to get out. He looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack but Hex didn't really blame him. He wasn't all that tough and when kidnapped by living plastic one should be allowed to freak out a little. "You're stinking. You were right Hex, they kept him alive" Rose exclaimed happily. "Well, I told you before. I'm kind of a psychic. You should really listen to me more often you know" Hex grumbled. "Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" the Doctor asked as he continued to inch closer to the Consciousness. Hex helped Rose look over Micky for any injuries although she already knew that there probably wouldn't be any. In the meantime the Doctor had his little chat with the Nestene Consciousness and the Tardis was revealed. Hex let out a sigh of relief. She knew that the Tardis would have been fine, but she couldn't help but worry about her. She really liked the Tardis.

"Doctor, what's it doing?" Rose asked as the Consciousness started thrashing around. "It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified it as superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose and Hex! Just leg it now!" the Doctor said. Hex only just noticed that there were two Autons holding onto the Doctor with one of them holding the tube of Anti-plastic in the other hand.

While Rose decided that it was a good time to call Jackie, Hex got up to where the chain was and freed it. _Good thing I did so many types of sports back home_. Hex got ready to swing. She waited for the right moment, watching as the stairs back up collapsed and Rose and Micky made for the Tardis which wouldn't open. That was when Hex took her chance and swung, knocking both Autons into the vat on her way down and with them the Anti-plastic. On the way back the Doctor catches her and helps steady her. Hex blushes from the close proximity. _No. You were over and done with relationships. The Doctor is supposed to fall in love with Rose anyway. You don't have a chance with him Hex. You're only human._ "Now we're in trouble" the Doctor comments, running to the Tardis with Hex. Before the Doctor gets the chance to take out his key though, Hex puts her hand on the door which clicks and opens. Rose and Micky rush inside, while the Doctor takes a couple seconds to look shocked before following Hex inside.

 **Hello again Sexy.** Hex greeted, happy to be back in the Tardis. The Tardis felt so welcoming and comforting to her. **Hello Alexis, having fun?** The Tardis asked. **Of course I am. Running and danger. That just spells fun doesn't it?** Hex replied. She wasn't being sarcastic. She had always gotten some kind of strange excitement out of danger and she loved sports. Maybe that was why she always ended up with the wrong kind of guy. She always went for the dangerous ones.


	7. Chapter 7 - Semi-Truths

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC. If I did then Gandalf would be my history teacher.**

Author's note: This time I have a legitimate excuse for being late. My internet was being annoying and refused to work. Anyway, time to find out some more about Hex's watch.

* * *

The Doctor quickly flew the Tardis away from the exploding Nestene Consciousness and to a street somewhere safe. Micky runs out, terrified while Rose rang Jackie. Once Rose was done on the phone she joined Hex who had come over to Micky to offer him some comfort. The Doctor watched from his place in the doorframe, leaning against the open door. "A fat lot of good you were" Rose commented to the Doctor. "Nestene Consciousness? Easy" the Doctor replied, snapping his fingers for emphasis. "You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it weren't for Hex" Rose said, earning a light smack on the arm from said girl which she ignored. "Yes, I would. Thank you" the Doctor said, looking at Hex and addressing her for the last part, making the girl blush.

"Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you two could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge" the Doctor offered. But Micky also had something to say about it; "Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing". Hex just rolled her eyes at his insensitivity and walked up to the Doctor. "I would love to come" Hex said with a grin. The Doctor just grinned back and stepped to the side, motioning for Hex to enter the Tardis, which she did. Hex knew that the Doctor would forget to mention the time travel bit and this would give her a chance to talk to him privately before they went back to pick up Rose.

Hex sat down on the captain's chair by the console and waited for the Doctor to finish with Rose. **Oh Sexy, what am I going to tell him?** Hex had no idea where to start. **Tell him what you can, what you think he should now.** The Tardis offered. _Yeah, cause that really helps._ Soon the Doctor walked back in without Rose and went straight to the console and dematerialized the Tardis.

 _I'll have to get this over with at some point._ "So I'm guessing you've noticed" Hex started. The Doctor turned to face Hex, leaning back against the console with his arms crossed over his chest. "What? That you know things that you really shouldn't. Yeah, I've noticed. Oh, and that eye colour is not natural for humans" the Doctor said almost casually, although Hex could hear the caution in his voice. "Good. I couldn't really talk to Rose about this so I was actually kind off hoping to get to talk to you. I don't really know what happened to me but my best guess would be that I somehow jumped from a different Universe; my Universe, to this one, and that it has something to do with my pocket watch" Hex explained. The Doctor, who had been listening attentively, furrowed his brows. "Can I see that pocket watch?" he asked.

Hex pulled at a chain around her neck that the Doctor only just noticed for the first time, and pulled out the pocket watch hanging from the end. The first thing that the Doctor noted when he stepped closer to Hex to inspect the watch, was that it definitely wasn't something he recognised from anywhere. That could be both a good and a bad thing. Hex held out the watch, which was still attached to chain around her neck, to the Doctor who carefully reached out and took it. "Can I open it?" He carefully asked Hex, who just nodded in response, after he had looked at the exterior and found nothing unusual about it. Hex was too busy trying not to blush at the Doctor's close proximity to trust her own voice at the moment. The Doctor opened the watch to find the two extra hands that didn't move and the colourful numbers. The watch also gave the date, but that didn't seem too special.

"Has anything changed in the watch after your so called jump?" the Doctor asked. He didn't know why, but he believed her. A part of him told him that she was telling him the truth. What would she get from lying to him anyway? "Um, yeah. It used to be bronze and now it's gold. The numbers got all colourful and those two extra hands appeared but they haven't changed since I've arrived about three weeks ago. It seems the watch changed me too. I seem to have a different hair and eye colour, some powers including telepathy, on top of knowledge I really shouldn't have, including knowledge on you" the Doctor paused at this. He was about to scan the watch with his sonic when she mentioned this. "About me? What do you mean about me?" the Doctor asked. _Well, I can't tell him he was a TV series back home so let's go with this._ "Well, I know things about your past. Not everything but certain things. Additionally I seem to have some foreknowledge about your timeline. I already knew everything that was going to happen with the Nestene Consciousness before it happened. I'm not stupid though. I know I can't tell too much because of Paradoxes and things like that, so don't even bother asking about your future" Hex explained, hoping that the Doctor was going to believe her.

The Doctor took a moment to take this information in. He knew that he had to be careful with foreknowledge and that certain things had to happen, but he still wanted proof of what Hex was telling him. "Ok, prove it to me. I know you can't tell me anything about my future but tell me something else then" the Doctor asked, almost a little afraid of what he was going to hear. Hex took a deep breath before deciding on what she was going to tell him to try and get him to believe her. "Ok, but I'm warning you that you might not like hearing this" Hex warned, waiting for the Doctor to nod before she continued. "Well, first of all, Theta Sigma" Hex carefully watched the Doctors reaction to this. His eyes grew wide and he had to take a deep breath before he nodded again for her to continue. "Furthermore, I know that you recently came from the Time War where you fought. You are a Time Lord, you are around 900 years old, you destroyed Gallifrey to end the war, taking the Time Lords and the Daleks with it. You are the only survivor. You feel guilty, even though you did the right thing" Hex said. She immediately saw the sadness and guilt in his eyes, so she tried to think of something a little more cheerful. "Oh and this is your ninth body. If it helps, this body has an unhealthy obsession with bananas" Hex tried. The Doctor gave a small smile, he couldn't blame Hex when he was the one who had asked for proof. "Hey, bananas are good" the Doctor said, going back to his cheery self a little.

"Well, you see why I couldn't exactly tell Rose about all this. Talking about her though, you forgot to mention that the Tardis can travel in time too, didn't you?" Hex teased. The Tardis chuckled a little. The Doctor's eyes widened in realisation before he raced around the console to get back. "You said you got powers like telepathy" the Doctor commented as he went around the console. "Yeah. I don't know what I can do yet, but I know there is more to it than just telepathy and an inhuman reading speed" Hex said, as the Tardis landed. **So you can hear me now then?** Hex heard the Doctor ask her in her mind. **Yes.** Hex replied as the Doctor walked towards the Tardis doors. **That could come in handy.** The Doctor commented as he opened the door and stuck he head out.

The Doctor walked back into the Tardis and towards Hex, leaving the door open. "Can I see that watch again?" the Doctor asked. Hex handed him the watch, still not taking the chain off. The Doctor pulled out his sonic and scanned it. He read the readings and put the sonic back in his coat pocket. "I'd like to try something" the Doctor said and when Hex nodded, a little distracted by how close he was, he tried to lift the chain over her head, only to find that his arms wouldn't lift halfway up anymore. The Doctor dropped the watch back down and looked at it funny. "Can you try and take it off?" the Doctor asked. He had a theory to prove. Hex nodded and did the same, only to come to the same conclusion. She gave the Doctor a puzzled look. "It seems the watch is part of you now and can't be taken off. My sonic says it's a Dimensional Manipulator. Looks like you might pop off again at some point, go to a different Universe, and then at some point pop back in" the Doctor explained as Rose rushed into the Tardis. Hex, noticing Rose's return, simply nodded at the Doctor before turning to Rose and grinning at her. Rose just grinned back and rushed over to her. The two girls embraced and burst into giggles.

"I never actually asked but, Hex is not a usual name. Is it short for something?" the Doctor asked, as if they hadn't had the last conversation at all. "Yeah. My full name's actually Alexis Firestone" Hex replied. The Doctor just nodded and dashed around the console to dematerialize the Tardis. The Tardis shook a little. "It's a little bumpy" Rose commented, holding onto the seat tightly which she was sitting on with Hex. "That's because he leaves the breaks on" Hex explained. "Yeah, but that's what makes it fun" the Doctor said once the Tardis had calmed down.


	8. Chapter 8 - Platform One

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC. If I did... I don't really know what I'd do... probably ride a dragon I guess.**

Author's note: I got a review! Anyway. I have a bit of a longer chapter for you guys cause I got excited and just lost myself in the story. So, let's see if Hex finally figures out what the new hands on her watch mean.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get to Platform One, like Hex thought they would. **You know where we are, don't you?** The Doctor asked her in her mind. **This time yes, but I don't have foreknowledge on all your adventures, only some and only up to a certain point. Don't expect too much from me.** Hex replied. The Doctor just nodded as they all left the Tardis. Before Hex left, she made sure that she had her sonic in her pocket, her vortex manipulator on her arm and her bag around her shoulder.

By the time that Hex had left the Tardis, Rose and the Doctor were gazing at the earth below. "This is the day the Sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world" Hex heard the Doctor say as she went down some stairs and joined them at the large window. The earth really did look beautiful from this view.

Computer : Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty nine followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite.

The trio walked down a corridor. "So, when it says guests, does that mean people?" Rose questioned. "Depends what you mean by people" Hex said at exactly the same time and the Doctor, earning a half-hearted glare from him and a confused look from Rose. "I mean people. What do you mean?" Rose asked, dismissing the incident. "Aliens" the Doctor said. "What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?" Rose continued to question. "It's not really a spaceship, more like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn." "More like the rich" Hex mumbled, getting an amused glance from the Doctor for the comment. Not that Hex had the right to complain. She had a little chat with the Tardis earlier while the Doctor was deciding on where to go and the ship had given her a little pouch from which she could produce any currency in any amount that she could possible wish for. It would definitely come in handy if, or rather when, she would hop to another Universe. She had put the pouch in her hidden pocket in her bag with her other mover valuable items.

"What for?" Rose asked. "Fun" the Doctor answered before walking off again, the two girls following. "This may be a bad time to ask but how old are you two?" the Doctor asked, thinking of something. "19" Rose answered, to which the Doctor nodded. "16" Hex hesitantly supplied. The Doctor stopped in his tracks. "You're not even an adult yet, why didn't you tell me?" the Doctor asked. "Well you never asked" Hex said, before walking ahead. "You really didn't" Rose agreed, going to follow Hex. The Doctor took a moment before he jogged to catch up with the two girls.

Hex saw the steward approach and let the Doctor walk ahead, not wanting to reveal to him just yet that she also had a psychic paper. "Who the hell are you?" the steward rudely asked. "Oh, that's nice, thanks" the Doctor said. **You didn't hit him for being rude.** He commented to Hex. **Yeah, but I don't really care about him either.** Hex countered, blushing when she realised what she had just implied. That shut the Doctor up about the subject for a while. "But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now" the steward argued. "That's me. I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation. Look. There, you see? It's fine, you see? The Doctor plus two. I'm the Doctor, these are Rose Tyler and Alexis Firestone. They're my plus two. Is that all right?" the Doctor said, holding up his psychic paper to the steward who badly apologized and then walked off. "Can I see that?" Hex asked gesturing to the psychic paper. The Doctor turned the paper so that it was facing her. To Hex though, the paper was blank. "It's blank" Hex commented. The Doctor rose his eyebrows is slight surprise. "Really? You really are a genius then I guess" he said before tucking the paper away and turning to Rose to explain it to her, not seeing Hex blush at the compliment. "He's blue" was the only thing Rose could say. "Yeah" the Doctor replied. "Okay" Rose said, as they walked on.

"We have in attendance the Doctor, Rose Tyler and Alexis Firestone. Thank you. All staff to their positions" the steward said over the intercom. A lot of small people appeared and started running around the open hall. Rose watched with curiosity, the Doctor seemed indifferent while Hex was a little amused by the little guys that reminded her of umpa-lumpas from 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'. "Hurry now, thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along. And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa" the steward continued. The steward continued to call out other people while Hex dug into her bag and pulled out her bag of sweets. "Not really the time for a snack, is it Hex?" Rose asked. Hex just shook her head and pushed the bag into the Doctor's hands who took it with a confused look on his face. Hex just gestured to Jabe and the other trees that were now coming towards them.

"The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather" Jabe said, giving the Doctor a small twig in a pot. That was when the Doctor understood. **I kind of prepared.** Hex explained to the Doctor. "Thank you. Yes, gifts. Er, I give you old Earth delicacies" the Doctor said, sticking his hand in the bag and handing Jabe a small hand-full of candy. Jabe took one, unwrapped it and stuck it in her mouth before handing the rest of to one of the other trees. "Can I just say, you are very beautiful" Hex said to Jabe. At first, Jabe was shocked, and then turned a little red as a blush made its way to her face before she nodded in thanks and walked away with her two friends following her.

Soon the face of Boe was announced at which point Hex decided she would try and escape before the Moxx of Balhoon got there, who was making his way towards them at that moment. "Sorry Doctor, but I want to go and say hi to someone" Hex said. The Doctor simply nodded in acknowledgement before Hex ran off, escaping the gift of bodily saliva. _Sorry Rose, better you than me._ Hex made her way towards the Face of Boe and sat in front of the big tank. **Hi Jack.** Hex greeted. The face seemed to smile. **Hello Angel. I haven't been called that in a long time. How early is this for you?** Boe asked. **This is the first time I'm meeting you to be honest. Turns out I'm not in my Universe anymore. How much do you know about my watch? The Doctor called it a Dimensional Manipulator. Do you know what the extra hands mean?** Hex questioned Boe. She now knew that she would meet Jack in her future and she hoped that she had explained everything to him then. **I do not know much. You told me that the golden hand indicated where you are while the silver hand tells you were you will be. When the watch becomes warm, it means you have a maximum of one day to travel. To travel you push the button to open the watch and when it is open, you push it again and hold it down. That is all I can tell you for now. You should go back to the Doctor and Rose. It seems our flower has run off.** Boe said. Hex looked around and surely enough, both had gone missing. **Thanks Jack. That information was actually really helpful. I'm grateful for anything at the moment. I'll go then, until the next time.** Hex said as she stood up. **Goodbye Angel.** Boe said, before Hex walked towards the guest rooms in search of the one where the Face of Boe would be staying.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hex glared at Cassandra before she left the area. Hex looked around for Raffalo, seeing the legs sticking out of a grate in the wall. They were being pulled in and Hex rushed over to them, grabbing them before they completely disappeared. It took quite some effort from Hex but thanks to her good physical condition and some sudden super strength, she managed to pull Raffalo out. _Great, another power discovered._ "You all right there?" Hex asked, once she had steadied the poor plumber. "Yes, thank you miss" Raffalo smiled. "No problem. Just stay away from spiders yeah? Oh and I've got a favour to ask you" Hex added. Raffalo looked confused but nodded. "Later on there might be some problems with the ship. We are suspecting there's been some sabotage thanks to the spiders. Lady Cassandra has brought a teleport on board and will leave the Platform. When that happens, I'll need you to escort everyone to the hallways and make sure they stay there till I give the all clear. Make sure they stay away from any windows. You can't tell anyone about this until that time. Do you think you can do that?" Hex asked. Raffalo looked even more confused now. "Yes but why would I do that miss?" she asked. _Fair enough._ Hex dug into her bag and pulled out her psychic paper. "I'm here on behalf of the emperor. I'm a psychic and was hired due to a warning from an anonymous source that someone would try sabotage this Platform. By doing what I told you, Raffalo, you would be saving lives" Hex said. It was half true. _Thank god for remembering about the emperor from 'Nightmare in Silver' though I'm not particularly looking forward to that episode._ After a quick look at the paper, Raffalo bowed and promised she would accomplish the task that Hex had set her.

Hex pulled out her little Tardis blue journal and flipped to the episode after marking 'Rose' with a star for having been there. _What's next then…. Ah! That's right. I need to save the steward._ Hex put the psychic paper and journal back in her secret pocket and then pulled her sonic from her pocket before rushing out of the room towards the steward's office.

When she finally got there, she found the steward banging against the door, screaming for help. 'Sunfilter descending' The computer said. Hex immediately pressed her sonic to the computer on the outside and pressed the button. 'Sunfilter rising' the computer said. As soon as the Sunfilter was back up, Hex opened the door to reveal the steward unconscious on the floor, just as the Doctor and Jabe came around the corner.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked, eyeing the smoking machinery in the office. Hex looked up from her place by the steward where she was checking his vital signs. "He's just unconscious. The Sunfilter was descending and he was locked inside. I got there just in time. Doctor, there's another Sunfilter set to descend. You deal with that one and Jabe can help me with the steward" Hex said. The Doctor looked like he was about to argue but then thought better of it and ran out of the room. Jabe came over to help Hex lift the steward out of his office.

"So you and the Doctor found out about the little spiders and the sabotage?" Hex asked Jabe as they set the steward down in the corridor, away from any windows like Hex had instructed. "Yes, but how do you know?" Jabe asked, a little sceptical. "Do you want the truth or a very clever lie?" Hex asked. Jabe smiled a little at this. "Whichever you chose to give me" Jabe countered. "Ok right. Well, I'm a little psychic and have some knowledge on future events. That's why I got to the stewards office before he died. Technically he should have died there and the Doctor would have been too late" Hex explained, as they started walking back to the main deck. "I see, and you saved his life why?" Jabe asked. "Well, why not? Every life is precious. Why have foreknowledge if you are just going to sit around and do nothing about people you know you could have saved" Hex said. Jabe nodded her head in an understanding manner.

"Speaking of saving lives, I'll need you to do something for me" Hex said hesitantly. Jabe nodded for her to continue. "Later the Doctor will go to manually override the Sunfilters and will ask you to go with him. I ask you not to go and let me go instead. I want you to stay behind and help make sure that everyone gets into the corridors and away from any windows. I already asked someone else to help. Will you do this for me?" Hex questioned. "I would die there, wouldn't I? Why else ask me to stay behind?" Jabe questioned. Hex hesitated, before biting her lip and nodding at the tree woman. "It would get to hot and you would burn" Hex explained, becoming very serious.

Jabe took a moment to take this information in before nodding. "I will do what you ask and thank you. You really are like an angel. You give people a second chance to live" Jabe said. Hex just blinked. "You're the second one to call me that today" Hex said, remembering the way Boe had called her Angel. "Then I shall continue to call you that" Jabe said, smirking a little. Hex just groaned. _Great. Now I've got a nickname of sorts. Let's just hope the Doctor and his companions don't adopt it._

Jabe and Hex both arrived at the central deck around the same time as the Doctor. **How's Rose?** Hex questioned him as soon as he entered. **Irritated but otherwise fine. The steward?** The Doctor questioned back. **Safe for now. Safer than the rest of us at the moment.** The Doctor nodded at her as he came up to Hex and Jabe. "The metal machine confirms it. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of Platform One" Jabe informed everyone. "How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturise me, moisturise me" Cassandra said in her stupidly posh accent. _Stupid trampoline should be careful of what she says._ "Summon the Steward" Moxx said. "I'm afraid, the Steward is unconscious" Jabe informed everyone, causing most of them to gasp in 'surprise'. "What happened?" Moxx asked. "This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe. He invited us. Talk to the Face. Talk to the Face" Cassandra said. This caused Hex's blood to boil. She liked Jack and she wouldn't let Cassandra just put the blame on him. Hex's eyes were glowing. She could feel it but didn't care.

"Don't you dare Cassandra. He has nothing to with this! If you dare try and blame him for it…" Hex let the threat hand in the air. Cassandra seemed terrified of Hex but tried to hide. Even to the Doctor, Hex seemed terrifying with her glowing eyes, and he was happy that he wasn't on the receiving end of that hateful glare. **It's alright Angel. Let it go.** Hex heard Boe say in her mind. She calmed down a little but was still angry at the stupid trampoline. She could feel as her eyes lost that glow, and the whole room seemed to relax a little.

"Easy way of finding out. Someone brought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to his master" the Doctor said, putting the spider down that Jabe had been scanning and watching it scuttle over towards Cassandra before changing directions and going to the Adherent of the Repeated Meme. _Heh. Meme._

"The Adherent of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!" Cassandra cried out in obviously fake surprise. _Really? How does no one else notice._ The Doctor walks over to the Adherents. "That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it…" one of the Adherents try to hit him but he pulls it's arm off "A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea" the Doctor says as he pulls one of the wires from the arm and all the figures collapse.

That was when Hex noticed that her watch started feeling warm against her skin and she remembered what Boe told her regarding the watch. She had a day now to travel to another Universe. She would have to tell the Doctor about that once everything has calmed down a bit.

The Doctor gave the spider another little nudge and it returned to Cassandra. "I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed. At arms!" Cassandra commanded her two attendants who raised their spray guns. "What are you going to do, moisturise me?" the Doctor asked. "With acid" Cassandra replied with a smirk. _Stupid trampoline. See if you're still smirking once you explode and have to use the skin from your back._ "Oh, you're too late, anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe, Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just a pretty face" Cassandra said. "You're not even that" Hex mumbled.

Hex tuned out the rest of the conversation, knowing how it was going to go more or less, and focused on what she would have to do next. While they were talking she took of her jacket. She was going to use it to hold down the lever so that she wouldn't burn her hands from it. Once Cassandra had teleported out though, Hex spotted Raffalo at the entrance of one of the corridors. The two of them made eye contact and Raffalo nodded at Hex to say that she would be done as instructed. Hex nodded back before turning back to the conversation.

'Heat levels rising' the computer announced. "Reset the computer" Moxx suggested. "Only the Steward would know how" Jabe countered. "No, We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, come on. You lot, just chill" the Doctor said. Hex gave Jabe a look. "No Doctor, I think you should take your friend. I would not be much use to you there" Jabe said, gesturing towards Hex, who tried to look as innocent as possible. _Luckily I have such good acting skills._ Hex thought as the Doctor hesitated before nodding and grabbing Hex's hand and dragging her along.

They were soon in the Engine room where Hex immediately rushed to the lever and wrapped her jacket around it before pushing it down. The fans slowed down. "Go through, I'll hold it down. No wasting time mister!" Hex said. The Doctor gave Hex an unreadable look before going through the first fan. "So, why did Jabe really stay behind" the Doctor asked once he was in front of the second fan. "Now? You want to do this now!?" Hex asked, sweat and heat making it harder to hold on. "Might as well" the Doctor said, eyeing the fan in front of him. " Because I told her so. Because she would be taking my place here otherwise, and she would have burned! Is that what you wanted to hear!? At least she is up there with someone else I managed to save, making sure that even more lives are saved by getting everyone into the corridors. Happy!?" Hex questioned. She was fed up. She was almost sure that the Doctor would be angry with her for tampering with the time lines.

"Actually, yeah" the Doctor said as he stepped past the second fan. That was not the reaction that Hex had expected. "Wait… you're not angry at me. For messing with the time lines. You know, saving people that should have died?" Hex asked, now really not knowing what to expect anymore. "No. They weren't fixed points. I think I trust you enough to know what you are doing. Anyway, I'd rather you save lives than stick to some stupid time lines" the Doctor said with a little smile as he tried to time his go through the third fan which was going a bit faster than the first two.

That was when the computer started counting down. 'Planet explodes in ten, nine, eight…'. Hex started becoming very anxious. "Anytime now would be nice Doctor" Hex shouted through the noise of the fans. The Doctor just rolled his eyes before closing them and stepping through, making it through without a scratch. The Doctor ran for the reset breaker, yelling "Raise shields!" The shields were raised in time and the fans slowed down immensely. Hex felt and looked like a wreck. She was sweaty and her arms ached from the effort it had taken to hold down the lever throughout the unbearable heat. _Thank you super strength._

The Doctor walked back to where Hex had just sat down on the floor out of exhaustion. "You alright there?" the Doctor asked, holding out a hand for her to take as soon as he was close enough. They weren't done yet after all. If this were any other situation, then Hex would have just asked to be left there, but she didn't want to miss revenge on the living trampoline for what she said against Jack. In a way, Hex felt protective over Jack in a sisterly way. _Jack would make a great big brother._

It didn't take too long for Hex and the Doctor to get back to the main deck where people were starting to exit the hallways. Both Raffalo and Jabe smiled when they saw Hex come back with the Doctor. They were both worried about their Angel, something that both had agreed on calling her after conversing in the hallway. They had even gone so far as to tell everyone else there, including the now conscious steward, about what she had done. Everyone except for the Face of Boe seemed surprised by it.

"You two all right?" Rose asked, coming to her two friends. Rose too had heard what the others had started to call Hex and decided to confront her about it later. "Fine" Hex said, knowing that the Doctor was about to go into his little monologue, which he did. "Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces" Cassandra said, not having realised that the Doctor had beamed her back until she finished speaking. "The last human" the Doctor said in a condescending tone. "So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join the er… the Human Club" Cassandra tried. "People have almost died, Cassandra. You tried to murder them" the Doctor stated. "Only almost? I wonder what went wrong. Well, it depends on your definition of people anyway, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter" Cassandra said smugly.

"And creak?" Hex said, knowing that it was supposed to be the Doctors line, but wanting the revenge for what she did and was going to do. "And what?" Cassandra asked, still not understanding. _This has to happen anyway so there is nothing I could do about it, even if I wanted to do something._ "Creak, You're creaking" the Doctor explained, as if it were an everyday occurrence. It still didn't mean that Hex wanted to watch the whole thing happen so she left to the room where she knew Rose would come to later and waited, thinking about how she was going to explain everything to the Doctor with Rose there. Maybe she would just leave before Rose could ask any questions and would leave the Doctor to explain.

It didn't take long for Rose to join Hex, soon followed by the Doctor. "The end of the Earth. It's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go. All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking. It's just…." Rose trailed off, not really knowing how to express herself. Hex knew that she should be feeling something as well, but she didn't because she remembered that this wasn't even her earth. Her earth was in a different Universe and she might never see it again. "Come with me" the Doctor said, holding out a hand to Rose, who took it after hesitating for a moment. Hex followed as the pair went towards the Tardis. Once inside, Hex threw herself onto the captain's chair, still a little sweaty and completely exhausted.

"Umm, Doctor, before we go anywhere, I should probably say that I have to go soon" Hex said, knowing that she would have to do this as soon as possible. "How come?" the Doctor asked, eyeing the chain of the pocket watch which he knew was hanging under her shirt. "Well, I had a chat with a friend on the Platform and they managed to explain how it worked a little. See, the silver hand on the watch shows where I am going next while the golden hand shows which Universe I'm in. When the watch gets warm, which it started being a little more than an hour ago, I have one day to go. At least I get to decide when I go during that day but yeah. I don't have too much time left. I'll probably come back though at some point in your time line" Hex explained.

The Doctor nodded in understanding while Rose looked confused. Hex glanced at Rose, feeling a little guilty about not telling her earlier. "Wait, what are you talking about?" Rose questioned. **You're explaining this to her, I don't have the time for it and I don't know how long it will be before I pop back in again.** Hex told the Doctor who pouted but didn't reply otherwise. "The Doctor will explain later. Any last things you guys want to say?" Hex asked as she started pulling out her pocket watch. "Yeah actually" Rose said. Both Hex and the Doctor looked at her, a little surprised.

"What is the whole deal with everyone calling you Angel?" Rose asked. Hex groaned and dropped her head in her hands. "No she didn't. I'm going to kill Jabe for that" now the Doctor really did look intrigued and Hex knew that they wouldn't let it go unless she explained it. "I might have told Jabe about my, let's call it all knowing power, because I don't like foreknowledge. She decided to call me Angel because she thinks I give people a second chance or something like that. I don't really get it either" Hex said. "Angel….I like it. It suits you" the Doctor said, looking a little thoughtful. "Oh no. Not you too" Hex sighed into her hands. Rose grinned. "Yeah I like it too. You're our Angel Hex" Rose said happily. Hex now had enough of this.

She made sure that she had everything on her; her shoulder bag and sonic, plus a portable perception filter to attach to the bag just in case, before opening her pocket watch. "Bye guys" Hex said, waving with her free hand. "Bye Angel" they both said in unison, making Hex roll her eyes before she pressed down on the button again. A golden light started to surround her, which got so bright that she had to close her eyes. When she opened them again, she definitely wasn't where she had been before.


	9. Chapter 9 - At least I exist

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC. If I did then Sirius Black would have never died at the ministry.**

Author's note: Finally we are in the next Universe. Well, we'll just have to see how Hex deals with the changes to come. Also, there should be a Poll up to decide which Universe should replace the Harry Potter one once the story has gone through all of the Books/Movies. The Poll will be up for quite a while seeing as it will still take some time until it get's to that point. I'm also still open to suggestions that I can still add to the Poll. Have fun :)

 **Reviews:**

Astro Gobo: You're guess was completely correct and thanks so much for reviewing. Oh, and don't worry about rambling; I love it when people do that :P

* * *

When Hex opened her eyes she found herself on a field. Well, it looked more like a swamp with all of the mud and puddles. Hex also definitely felt a little different. Hex went to check her reflection in one of the larger puddles, to find that her appearance really had changed. It wasn't anything like last time though. All her features stayed the same, but she had gotten younger. She looked about 11 now. _Where the hell am I. At least give me some knowledge like last time._ Just as Hex thought that, her body and watch glowed again. Hex searched her mind for what was new and quickly found it. "Oh great. I'm in Harry Potter as an 11 year old. I hope the pouch the Tardis gave me also covers wizarding money" Hex said to herself as she dug into her hidden pocket and pulled out her pouch. She opened it, reached in and pulled out a golden Galleon. _Oh it does. Well then it's not so bad. Now to find out where I am._

It didn't take long for Hex to spot a familiar strange wooden home not so far away. The Burrow. She could play a similar thing like with the Tylers, although it couldn't be about her boyfriend. She'll think of something on the way over there, but first she had to mess up her appearance. She also had to hope that she somehow already kind of existed here to get a letter from Hogwarts too. To be honest, Hex was quite proud of herself. In her opinion, she was handling the whole situation rather well. _Just wait till you can't keep everything inside anymore and you break down._ A little voice in the back of her mind told her, but she ignored it.

By the time that Hex had reached the entrance of the Burrow on shaky legs, still being exhausted from Platform One and as a result of not having slept in quite a long time, she had the perfect plan. She knocked on the door as best she could and waited. It didn't take long for the door to swing open to reveal Mrs Weasley, who only needed to take one good at Hex before she grabbed her and dragged her inside. _Guess it helps when you look like an innocent 11 year old._ "Oh sweetheart what happened to you. Come in, come in. You look terrible. Where are your parents? Wait, sit down and I'll get you something to eat." Hex was pushed down into a chair where Mr Weasley was watching the whole thing happen with great interest. "Molly, where did you find this one then?" Mr Weasley questioned his wife. "The poor thing was just standing out there all alone. Look at her though Author. I couldn't just leave her out there" Hex had to stop herself from laughing. It almost sounded like they were discussing a stray dog. "Here you go dear" Mrs Weasley said kindly as she put a bowl of soup in front of Hex. "Thank you miss" Hex said. Even her voice sounded different; so childlike. Well, she was a child now. "Oh just call me Molly. And this is my husband Arthur. Our children are upstairs because, well, it's too early for them. Except for Charlie and Bill who aren't even in the country at the moment. We are the Weasleys by the way. What's your name dear?" Molly asked. Hex took a second to process everything that Molly had said. _How can she speak so quickly if it's that early in the morning._ "My name's Alexis Firestone, but people usually call me Hex" Hex said, with a shy smile. _Stop acting like a kid Hex. Wait… no. Keep acting like a kid… yeah. That makes sense. Thanks brain._

"Well Hex, how about your parents? Where are they" Molly asked. _Sensitive subject woman!_ Even though Hex would never admit it, she did miss her own Universe to a certain degree. "I don't have any. At least…. not anymore. I have no one now. All I have left is what I have on me now. At least my parents did leave me with some money I guess" Hex replied, tears starting to form in her eyes. Both Arthur and Molly gave Hex a sad look. They were both thinking the same thing and that was that she had probably lost them during the first Wizarding War. Of course that wasn't true, but Hex wouldn't correct them on it if that was what they were going to believe. "Well, if you want to, you can always stay with us. Bill and Charlie don't use their rooms anymore and you could always share with our daughter, Ginny. I'm sure she wouldn't mind" Molly offered. She couldn't quite understand it, but just like Jackie had, Molly felt very protective over this young girl.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose. I can even pay rent with the money I got from my parents and I really wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch or the floor. It would be a lot better than some of the places I've already slept" Hex said. She really did like the Weasleys and didn't want to give them any more trouble than they already had. "No, really, it should be fine" Arthur said, finally speaking as well. Hex slowly nodded and gave another shy smile. "Thank you. I really am very grateful" Hex said. It looked like Arthur wasn't done yet though. "Going from your clothes Hex, I'd say that you've been living with muggles in the muggle world up till now?" Arthur asked, suddenly very interested. _Oh I'll have an easy time getting him to like me._ "Yes, sir… um Arthur. That's right. I usually kept my stay by helping with home appliances and electronics" _Well that's not really quite true but let's go with that. It would explain my knowledge in the subjects better._ Arthur seemed to really be excited and quickly started rattling off different questions about how airplanes worked.

By the time the other Weasleys were up, Arthur and Hex had moved onto Cars, giving up on airplanes for the moment. "Mum, who's that?" Ron asked. _Hmm. He looks about 11 as well so I'm probably in the first movie. Probably not the book as the characters all look like they did in the movies._ "Don't be so rude Ron. This is our guest Alexis Firestone, though she prefers to be called Hex. She'll be staying with us from now on until we can work something else out" Molly explained to Ron, Ginny, Percy, Fred and George who had all come down the stairs. "Oh right. Hi I'm Ginny" Ginny said, holding out her hand to Hex. _I don't remember her being portrayed this bold._ "I'm Fred and.." "I'm George". Hex laughed a little. She knew they would do this. She purposefully looked at the one who introduced himself as George saying "Fred" and then turning to the other before saying "George". The twins looked at each other before pouting a little. "That's not fair" they both said at the same time before sitting down at the table where Ginny was already sitting. "And I'm Ron" Ron mumbled and then sat down. Percy was the last to introduce himself and he had done it so stiffly that Hex had a hard time trying not to burst out laughing. Once Hex burst out laughing there would be no stopping her, which she knew.

"Tell me then Hex, how old are you?" Fred asked. Hex was sitting next to Ginny and they were both sitting opposite to the two twins. "11" Hex said, not being really sure if that was true. At least she would know all the spells and things already, even if she didn't go to Hogwarts. She was pretty sure that she even had knowledge on spells that didn't even exist yet. "So that means you're as old as Ron. Did you get your Hogwarts letter yet dear?" Molly asked, sitting on the other head of the table across from Arthur. Hex shook her head 'No'. "That's all right. Ron hasn't gotten his either yet, though I expect them to come soon." As soon as Molly said that, two owls came flying through the open window. One dropped a letter in front of Ron while the other dropped one in front of Hex. Hex knew immediately from that green writing on the envelope what the letter was. _Looks like I at least do exist here._


	10. Chapter 10 - Welcome to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC... well, you get what I mean.

Author's note: So this chapter is a little longer because I had some time to spare and instead of publishing two shorter chapters I thought I'd publish one longer one.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

Swordalfgun: Well, you're right about the three houses. Hex does have a Huffelpuff side but she tends to hide it for reasons that will be uncovered later on in the story. In regard to the vortex manipulator, Hex only has a self made prototype and she doesn't know whether it will work or not. She will be giving it a go at some point but not just quite yet.

celf: Thank's for reviewing, though Hex isn't really the type to know about anything to do with My Little Pony, so I think it wouldn't quite make sense for her to go there.

Atro Gobo: Are you by any chance psychic? Or can you read my mind. You're completely right that there is something about that nick-name. As to what is so specia about the nickname will be revieled at some point but not until quite a bit later. Thanks for th review as always though! :)

: Thanks! ;)

Tsobail: 'Yes. Good, good, good. Good in many ways. Good you like it so far.' Sorry but I had to use the opportunity to quote the Doctor. Thanks for reviewing :P

* * *

Everyone in the Weasley house celebrated the arrival of the Hogwarts letters and decided that they would spend the day at Diagon Alley, seeing as Hex needed clothes anyway. All of them went through floo network, which Hex honestly didn't find too bad. The group decided to split up and although Molly and Arthur did offer to pay for everything, Hex insisted on paying for herself. Hex was confident that she would be able to get what she needed so, keeping an eye at the time as they had agreed to meet at the ice cream parlour by four, Hex rushed off to the book store first. Hex first got all the books from the list that she needed and then went around the store grabbing books on things she didn't know about yet, which honestly weren't that many thanks to the knowledge that her pocket watch had given her. Thanks to the pocket watch, Hex already knew certain things about herself. She knew that she could easily perform wandless magic, even with higher level spells, she knew that she was a multi-form animagus, which was an animagus that could turn into more than one animal, she knew that she would easily cast a patronus and she knew that she excelled at Legilimency and Occlumency, which were after all a lot like telepathy.

Once Hex had all the books she wanted, she used wandless magic to add an untraceable extension charm to the main part of her bag and she put the books away in it. _That was much easier than using technology to add a pocket dimension._

Once Hex had all the things she needed except for her robes, a wand and a familiar, she decided that she should best get some different clothes because she noticed how people looked at her funny. At least she had managed to wash up somewhat at the Burrow. It didn't take too long for Hex to get some clothes and school robes. Normally shopping in the 'muggle world' would have taken her much longer. _Yay magic!_

Hex knew that she didn't want to enter Olivander's with an animal so that was where she headed off to next. She arrived only to find Ron and Molly leaving. "You all right dear? Getting your wand now I suppose. Ron just got his. It's three now so don't take too long" Molly said when she almost bumped into her. "He's mad, I tell you! That Olivander guy really is creepy. I'd watch out if I were you" Ron said. Hex just smiled at Ron's silliness. She knew that Ron was basically terrified of anything new. "Alright, thanks Ron" Hex said, before she happily skipped into the shop. Olivander was already at his desk and looked up when the door opened. "Ah yes! You must be Ms Firestone! Just a second" and off he went. Hex wasn't too surprised by his behaviour, having expected it somewhat. Olivander soon came back with three long boxes. It didn't take long to find out that none of the three wands were meant for her. After that he tried with a different five which all didn't work either. "Maybe… Oh I wonder" Olivander said as he rushed to the back of the shop. Hex was getting a little worried now. Olivander had looked almost afraid and in awe at the same time as he spoke.

After a little while Olivander came back with a box that looked different than all the boxes Hex had seen so far. This one was styled and made of wood. It looked beautiful and made her wonder how the wand looked. Olivander carefully, almost delicately, lifter the lid of the box and held it out to Hex, seemingly almost not daring to touch the wand. Hex reached over and picked it from the box. "Ah! That's your wand then. Now, I didn't make that wand but it was passed down to me through many generations of wand makers. It's Elderwood with a dragon heartstring and pheonix tears core. It's not the Elderwand in case you were wandering but it is a very special wand. The dragon from which the heartstring was taken was called the golden dragon and was the only of its kind. The wand will burn anyone but it's owner and will give off a tune only it's owner will hear when there's danger. You, my dear, will be a very powerful witch" Olivander explained. _Of course. Leave it up to me to get the most powerful wand in the store._ Hex quickly paid Olivander, but before leaving cast a quick wandless and wordless obliviate spell so that he would think that he had given her a relatively regular wand and would completely forget about the wand that he had really given her. _Sorry but you get caught by Voldy at some point and I can't have you telling him about me. I can't be special to you._ Hex argued mentally.

The whole ordeal in Olivanders had taken half an hour which left Hex with half an hour to get a familiar and to get to the ice cream parlour. Hex didn't take long to find the store with all the colourful creatures, and as soon as she entered the store, a golden phoenix, decorated with silver feathers in its tail came flying down from its perch and landed on her shoulder. **Hello.** Hex heard in her mind, and it took her a moment to find out that it had been the young phoenix that had spoken to her. **Hello. My name's Alexis but most call me Hex. What's your name.** Hex was definitely intrigued by the bird. **I'm Flame.** Flame replied. Hex smiled at the bird on her shoulder. **Nice to meet you Flame. Would you like to come with me. I have to warn you that I won't always be around because sometimes I hop off to another place for a while but it could be fun.** Hex offered. **I would love to.** Flame replied. Having made up her mind, Hex went over to the cashier.

"Oh! Looks like that one finally found someone to be happy with. Tell you what, you can have her for free. She wouldn't go with anyone else. They couldn't even get her off her perch" the shop owner explained. Hex thanked the old man and walked out with Flame on her shoulder. Hex was first at the ice cream parlour with 10 minutes to spare which she spent talking to Flame. She told Flame all about her watch and what it did while Flame told her about what she was capable of and shared stories of all the strange people that had come to the store. Through Flame, Hex had found out that she should be able to communicate with all creatures, including snakes. _Does that mean I'm a parselmouth? No, cause I can talk to other animals too right? I just have to try and understand them and I will, like Flame said._

Ron was the first to arrive with Arthur. "Wait! You got a phoenix! But they're like super expensive" Ron exclaimed. "Yeah but the shop owner gave me her for free. Said that she wouldn't go with anyone else and was happy that she had found someone" Hex easily replied, gently stroking the bird which hadn't left her shoulder. Flame was smaller than Faux seemed in the movies, probably because she was younger, but that made it easier for her to sit on Hex's shoulder so she didn't really care about that. Hex had to give a similar explanation when the other Weasleys joined them at the parlour. Hex insisted on paying for the first (and only) round of ice cream, despite Molly and Arthur lightly protesting against it. After all they did let her stay under their roof and they fed her as well.

Hex wasn't afraid of using magic outside of school because she knew about a spell to dismiss the trace on her and used it as soon as she had landed in this Universe, but she still couldn't let anyone else see her use it just in case. She would have to wait for at least the train to be able to use magic in front of people. As soon as they were back at the Burrow Molly went straight to the kitchen and started cooking. Fred and George probably went to their room to work on Pranks, Ginny disappeared to her room probably to swoon over Harry while Ron went off with his father to play some chess.

Hex wanted to read through her books, knowing that she would get through them all before dinner, but knew she had to at least ask poor Molly if she could help with the cooking. Though the woman seemed quite hyperactive and capable of doing it on her own. Molly of course didn't want any help so Hex told her that she would be upstairs reading, which was that same thing that Percy would probably be doing now according to Molly. _Except I'm nothing like Percy and I can't wait to do my own pranks in Hogwarts, especially in fifth year with Umbridge._

As Hex had thought, she had easily gotten through all of her books before dinner with time to secretly practice spells as well. As a result Hex had also completely mastered her patronus before being called down to eat. She had even managed to make the silvery blue dragon go golden using some of her older memories she would never tell anyone about.

That was how Hex spent the rest of her three weeks at the Burrow. She got quite close to the Weasleys and perfected her Magic, even inventing new spells and coming up with new ideas for potions. Hex had bought a little golden journal and had, like in the Tardis Blue one, written down notes about the movies and made a list of things she would try to change and how she would manage to do so. She knew that she was going to save Sirius Black no matter what. She wasn't sure if she liked Dumbledore enough to risk so much to save him, seeing as he did seem somewhat manipulative. After all, it was kind of needed for a lot of the plot to happen as well. She could save Cedric though without too many consequences because Cho wasn't meant for Harry anyway. She would also maybe destroy the locket, first chance she got and would just have to make sure that things went well enough without it later on in the story. Oh and she'd definitely try and save Lupin and Tonks. _Ugh! So many people to save. Why do they all have to go and die. I mean, getting into trouble I get cause the Doctor does it all the time, but dying permanently is something else entirely._

It was soon time to go to the platform 9 ¾ which wasn't too difficult to find with Molly's help. That was where Hex first met Harry. "Excuse me! C-could you tell me how to…" Harry trailed off, gesturing towards the wall. "How to get on the platform? Yes, not to worry dear. It's Ron's and Hex's first time to Hogwarts as well. Now all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous" Molly explained. Ginny shyly looked at Harry, who had glanced at Ron and Hex at the mention of their names, saying "Good luck". Hex watched Harry go through and decided that she'd go next.

Hex wasn't nervous at all and leisurely walked through the wall to the other side, waiting for the others to come through, Molly had told Ron and Hex to stay together for the train ride just in case and Ron didn't seem to mind so Hex agreed. It also meant that she would be in the same carriage as Harry and later also meet Hermione.

By the time they had boarded the train, Hex having to help Ron with his trunk, and it took off, Ron had somehow managed to get dirt on his nose and frankly look absolutely silly. Hex found it hilarious so she didn't say a word about it. She hadn't gotten a cage for Flame and had agreed that they would meet in the castle once they were there. Hex had found out that through some kind of bond that they had made that she would be able to summon Flame wherever she was which would help her keep Flame a secret. Hex wasn't too keen on advertising the fact that she had a phoenix to the whole castle. Hex had even gone so far as to teach Flam how to turn into another animal and convinced the Weasleys that Flame had flown away and that she now had a golden fox as a familiar instead.

Once they had reached the compartment with Harry in it, both Hex and Ron stuck their head through the door. "Excuse us, do you mind? Everywhere else is full" Ron asked. Hex had spent the last three weeks trying to teach Ron what manners were and she must admit that he had considerably improved.

"No, not at all" Harry said. Hex grinned at him and Harry smiled back shyly. _Sorry kid but I'm far too old for you. Not this body, but… ugh, whatever._ Ron and Hex both got into the compartment. Hex easily lifted her trunk with no difficulty at all into the overhead compartment causing both Harry and Ron to stare at her a little in shock. "Er, Hex, would you mind…" Ron trailed off, gesturing to his own trunk. Hex just shrugged and lifted his trunk and put it away as well. "Blimey you're stronger than you look" Ron commented to which Harry just nodded. "I like sports" Hex gave as an explanation before she sat down next to Harry while Ron sat across from him.

"I'm Ron, be the way. Ron Weasley" Ron said, holding out a hand which Harry shook. "Oh, and I'm Alexis Firestone, but everyone just calls me Hex" Hex said cheerfully, holding out a hand much the same way as Ron had done. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter" Harry said. This caused Ron to act much like a fish to which Hex just rolled her eyes. "So-so it's true? I mean, do you really have the… the…" Hex reached over and smacked Ron on the arm. "Rude" was all Hex had to say to that. Harry looked a little confused. "The what?" he asked. Ron leaned closer in a failed attempt to stop Hex from hearing him whisper "Scar?" "Oh, yeah" Harry said, lifting his hair so that the scar was visible. "Wicked" was all that Ron could say to that. "Honestly Ron. It doesn't matter. He's a person like you and me and not some artefact in a glass case" Hex said, earning a small smile from Harry.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" the trolley lady asked once she reached the compartment they were in. Hex shook her head, having enough energy without the added sugar rush while Ron held up his mushed food as an excuse. Harry, having seen Ron, pulled out a hand full of Galleons from his pocket saying "We'll have the lot". Ron, his rat and Harry spent the next couple minutes eating sweets until both boys had almost nothing but wrappers on their laps. Ron was about to try to use a spell on his rat when Hermione appeared in the entrance of the compartment.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one" Hermione asked the group. Hex and Harry shook their heads while Ron said "No." Hermione, seeing Ron's want out, became interested. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then" Hermione encouraged. Ron strangely cleared his throat before saying some strange rhyme that did nothing. Like Hex, Hermione had already changed into her school robes and therefore looked a bit like a teacher when she lightly scolded Ron and repaired Harry glasses. "Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger… and you two are…?" Hermione asked once she had sat down next to Ron. Before Ron got a chance to say anything with his mouthful, Hex beat him to it. "I'm Alexis Firestone but most people just call me Hex" Hex introduced holding her hand out for Hermione which she politely shook before turning to Ron who had swallowed by now. "I'm Ron Weasley" he said, not really holding out his hand because he knew that it was sticky from all the sweets. _Those two are going to regret having all those sweets in the morning and I already feel sorry for the people in their dorm._

Hermione told the boys that they'd better change into their robes as well before getting up and leaving, only to return to tell Ron about the dirt on his nose, which in turn caused Hex to laugh hysterically. It didn't take long until the train finally arrived and everyone piled out of the compartments. Hex decided to stay close to Harry just in case and she couldn't wait to meet Hagrid. "Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!" Hagrid shouted form near the front of the train. Harry, flanked by Ron and Hex, walked up to Hagrid. "Hello, Harry" Hagrid warmly greeted. "Hey, Hagrid" Harry replied with a smile. Hex just grinned up at Hagrid and waved enthusiastically, earning a large smile form the gentle half-giant. Ron seemed a little more afraid than anything else.

Everyone followed Hagrid to the boats where they got in four per boat. Harry, Ron, Hex and Hermione all shared a boat. During the ride to the school Hermione and Hex talked about magic and some theories that they had both read about. Hex knew she had to be careful with what she told Hermione about because some things didn't exist yet but it was still interesting to talk to someone who was at least somewhat intelligent. _Oh I'm starting to think like the Doctor now. Or is that more like Sherlock? Is there a Sherlock Universe as well?_

That was when Hex remembered that she hadn't checked her pocket watch yet, so as everyone filed into the castle, Hex pulled it out and opened it. Hex first noted that the date had changed to the actual date in this Universe which would be useful to her later on. Then she checked the two arrows. The golden one was now where the silver one used to be and the silver one was pointing to the beginning of the red numbers. _At least it wasn't mauve, the universally recognised colour for danger. Now that would have been bad. No, red's just means camp. Yeah, cause that's so much better._ Hex had put her sonic in her hidden pocket as well as her phone, leaving only some sweets, some string and her pencil case in the main compartment of her bag which she had fitted with the portable perception filter and had charmed as well with powerful spells that were meant to have a similar effect. She also used the same spells on her hidden pocket plus some other, stronger ones that were useful in case her isomorphic control system failed so it would still only be her that would be able to open the pocket and get to its content.

The students all went up some stairs to where Professor McGonagall was waiting. There she gave her speech before Nevil jumped for his toad. Professor McGonagall informed them all that the sorting would start shortly before leaving. That was when Draco gave his own little speech to Harry, not including Hex in his insults, and Harry turned him down quite clearly before Professor McGonagall returned. "Go Harry!" Hex whispered to him as they were told to what to do, earning an amused smile from the boy.

They were soon standing at the front of the great hall, waiting for Dumbledore to 'say a few words' as Professor McGonagall had put it. "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you" Dumbledore said before sitting back down from the head table where he had stood up from.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger" McGonagall said, Hex hitting Ron when he called her mental. Hermione was quickly put into Gryffindor, followed by Draco who got put into Slytherin. Hex was only half paying attention until she noticed Harry put a hand up to his scar. Hex put a comforting hand on Harry's arm in concern, being fully aware of what was going on but being unable to do anything about it. _At least no one dies this year except for Quirrell who I can do nothing about, not that I really want to anyway._

"Harry, what is it?" Ron asked, looking worried for his new friend. Harry though brushed it off as nothing and soon it was Ron's turn who quickly got sorted into Gryffindor. Hex was busy going through four specific spells in her head that she had prepared. No matter what house she was put in, she would have something. She already had a tight grip on her wand which was halfway up her sleeve. She could easily do the spells wandless but she didn't want anyone knowing about her ability to do that just yet. It didn't take long till Harry had his go as well. There were only five students left from the group when it was finally Hex's turn to go up.

"Alexis Firestone" Professor McGonagall called out. Hex quickly made her way up to the stool and the sorting hat, keeping her wand hidden the whole time. _Gryffindor would be ideal but I'll make do with whatever I get._ Hex thought before Professor McGonagall lowered the hat onto her head. **Well this is interesting. You'll have to let me in dear, I can't see past your walls.** Hex understood what the hat meant and pulled her walls back a bit so that only her surface thoughts were exposed. **Well, you seem to have quite the control over your mind. Is there something you're hiding in there?** The hat teased. **More like something I'm keeping safe.** Hex gave as an explanation. The hat didn't question it any further. **This is rather rare. You seem to fit into all four houses perfectly. You are cunning and ambitious, yet also kind and gentle, even if you do tend to hide the trusting and kind side of yourself. You are hungry for knowledge and a genius, but you seek adventure and are loyal and brave. I see you have a preference for Gryffindor though. May I ask why?** The hat asked. **It would make a lot of things easier.** Hex said, not wanting to go on and on about the topic and just wanting to be sorted.

 **Alright, whatever you want dear.** The hat finally gave in before shouting "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table cheered and Hex let her wand drop into her hand as she stood. She then said the words to the correct spell and a large lion of golden dust appeared behind her. It rushed to the centre of the great hall where it roared and then exploded into little golden flecks that drifted to the ground. The majority of the hall burst into applause. "For that amazing display of magic, 15 points to Gryffindor" Professor McGonagall announced with a smile once the noise had died down, causing the Gryffindor table to erupt into cheers once more and Hex earned a bunch of pats on the back once she sat down next to Harry, across from Ron and Hermione.

"That was really good. Would you show me how you came up with the spell?" Hermione asked once the sorting was finished and the feast had appeared on the tables. "Sure thing Hermione. We'll probably be sharing a dorm so I'll explain before going to bed" Hex offered, before dropping some food onto her plate. "That was wicket though" Ron said between mouthfuls of food. Harry nodded at Ron's statement and started eating as well.

Harry then started having a conversation with Percy, which Hex ignored because she knew what it was about. Hex was more interested in sir Nicholas who appeared through the table, eliciting a shout from Ron. "Hello sir Nicholas, it's an honour to meet you sir" Hex said politely. "The honour is all mine milady. May I enquire what your name is?" sir Nicholas asked. "Alexis Firestone sir, but most people call me Hex" Hex said, to which sir Nicholas nodded before flying off. The rest of the feast went similarly, and Hex even got to meet peeves who seemed to take an immediate liking to her, to everyone's surprise. Hex did feel eyes on her throughout the feast though, and by looking in the corner of her eye she noticed the Dumbledore was staring intently at her, as if trying to find out what she was. _Good thing I put my mental walls back up and reinforced them as best as I could._

Once they had finished their meals the prefects escorted their houses' first years to the dorms and common room. Percy was the one to lead the Griffindor first years to the painting of the lady, saying the password "Caput Draconis".

The common room seemed even more beautiful than in the movies. Hex didn't have time to explore though and wasted no time in getting to her dorm which she indeed shared with Hermione and started setting everything up. Using wandless magic Hex charmed the top of her bed to show the stars, while she made sure that she had all her essentials in her shoulder bag, which still had the perception filter on it. Hex had quickly realised though that the shoulder bag was rather impractical and had bought a kind of bag that could be attached at the waist. Hex removed her hidden pocket, with a little difficulty, from her shoulder bag and put it in the new bag at her waist. She also added all the charms, including the undetectable extension charm, and put all her other stuff in as well. The only things that weren't in the bag were the vortex manipulator strapped to her wrist which looked like nothing more than a leather bracelet and her wand safely tucked away in her pocket. Hex also added the portable perception filter to the bag and charmed it with several spells. Now her shoulder bag was nothing more than a shoulder bag with some charms that she could use to carry her school supplies around. The waist bag would look like nothing more than a belt to anyone else or wouldn't be noticed at all.

By the time Hex was done, Hermione had come up to her for an explanation to the spell. Hex spent the rest of the night before going to bed, explaining some basic spell creating theory to Hermione, who absorbed it all like a sponge and had some questions at the end which Hex easily answered. As soon as everyone was asleep, Hex had called Flame to her and they had spent some time chatting through their minds.

In the morning they had transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. She was in her animagus form on her desk. All the students just sat down except for Hex who walked up to the cat. "Good morning Professor" Hex said, only loud enough for the cat to hear, who tilted its head and gave what seemed to be a smile before Hex left and sat down next to Hermione. As expected, Harry and Ron where late.

Hex, knowing most of the stuff being taught that lesson, spaced off a little and thought about her night at the Burrow where she had transformed into her different animagus forms. She found out that she was quite comfortable as a canine or feline, one of her favourites being an abnormally large wolf. She quickly found something that was common throughout all of her forms as well, and that was that all of them were somewhat golden. As a fox she had gold and white fur. As a wolf she had gold fur. As an eagle she had black feathers with gold in them. Hex was pretty sure that this had something to do with her watch. She also managed to cast some cool fire affect around her while changing.

Next was potions, which Hex thought was ok with, not really having the same dislike towards Snape as everyone else in Gryffindor. Soon it was midday and almost everyone was gathered in the great hall. Students were all doing homework or practising little spells. Seamus was trying to turn his cup of water into rum with little success. Hex though, had something planned. Hex had spent last night with Flame coming up with the perfect prank for the start of the year. As soon as the hall was reasonably full she would start. The whole thing would be done with wandless and wordless magic. Hex decided it would be best to do it after the owls came with the mail. Nevil got his remembrall. Something Hex didn't expect, was to be talked to by Harry. Harry went on to explain to her and Ron about the break in at Grinngots. Soon the hall quieted down again and that was when Hex got to work.

First, the whole hall darkened, causing some people to freak out while others broke out into whispers. Then, the main doors to the hall opened and acrobats made of fire came rushing in. They were all doing tricks in the air. In front of the head table they formed a fire-human pyramid. The top seemed to wobble through and the whole thing came crashing down into a fire ball which flew up and morphed into a dragon, before disappearing entirely. The whole hall went back to the way it was after that and loud cheers erupted from most of the tables. Fred and George even said something about finding out who did that and getting them to do pranks with them. Hex had decided to go with the dragon because it was her patronus. It was something no one would figure out until at least the third year. People started calling the mysterious prankster 'The Fire Dragon'.


	11. Chapter 11 - Fluffy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for my OC... Yeah, you get what I mean.

Author's note: Sorry that this chapter's so late. Basically I forgot to do it yesterday *hides under desk*. I'm sorry but there's a lot going on at the moment. I'll try to remember next time.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

Astro Gobo: My Favorite Reviewer! As you can see, my updating isn't that regular but I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Hex won't be getting too many more nicknames (hopefully) or else I won't be able to kep track of them all. :)

Swordalfgun: That's actually a really good idea but I'd have to wait until 3rd year or maybe even 5th for Hex to get her hands on one but I'll definitly keep that idea in mind.

Garion1: I think you're actually right about Ron's wand but I like the idea of Ron getting freaked out by Olivander. It's also a great opportunity to show that Ron's starting to get somewhat protective of Hex. About the Phoenix, I just see it as it somehow getting to the shop, probably by it's old owner dying and no one being there to take care of it. Oh, and I'm imagining Dumbledore to be just like he was in the first movie. I'm basing the asthetics of all characters from all Universes to look like they did in the movies/series if there are books and there is a reason for that which will be explained at some point.

aki-blood-dark-princess: Yes, I'm not the only one you reads fanfictions on their phone! It's just so much easier to read from when you have to move around a lot. Anyway, thanks for Reviewing and I'm glad you like the story so far.

Joker's Lover: You're right about Hex having an easy time at the moment... and you're right about that changing. As some people might, or might not have guessed, Hex does have a past she's running away from and it's going to catch up with her sooner or later. What that past is, is something you'll find out bit by bit as the story goes on. Oh and I agree about Draco and the Snakes, though I don't think Hex would be inclined to try to do something about it at the moment. She's still relatively knew with the Universe jumping, and although she doesn't show it, she has things she has to work out for herself first before she can think about trying to help others like that.

* * *

Next was flying practice. Hex got her broom to fly into her hand by just thinking the word 'up' and not even having to say it. She also noted that there was a quidditch team practising quite close by, which she didn't remember from the movies. _Everything can't be exactly the same can it?_ Soon though, Nevil's broom freaked and he got himself injured. Draco was quick to pick up the remembrall that Nevil had dropped. "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass" Draco laughed, holding up the remembrall in one hand. "Give it here, Malfoy" Harry said, to which Hex nodded, coming to stand beside him with her own broom in her hands. She was going to follow Harry just to make sure that he was ok.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How 'bout up on the roof? What's the matter, Potter, Firestone? Bit beyond your reach?" Draco said, getting on his broom and lifting off. Both Hex and Harry start to get on their brooms, only to be stopped by Hermione. Of course both ignore her and lift off after Draco. Hex found the flying rather comfortable. She had some experience flying as an eagle in animagus form, but this was great to. She did some complicated spin and turns, hanging upside down at some point, before joining Harry across from Draco. Even Draco seemed shocked and impressed at her little display.

It didn't take long long for Draco to throw the remembrall, only for Harry to go after it, closely followed by Hex. Hex was going as fast as Harry but knew that she could easily go faster. A part of her didn't wasn't to steal Harry's glory though so she just followed, keeping an eye out in case something came flying from the quidditch players. Harry caught the remembrall just outside Professor McGonagall's office, which Hex had stopped out of the way of. That was when she heard a tune coming from her wand which was growing louder and noticed the Quaffel coming straight for Harry. Hex didn't even think and just rushed in, catching the ball in a complicated manoeuvre before it managed to hit him. Harry nodded his thanks at her, to which Hex just shrugged. The quidditch goals were quite a distance away; at least a whole quidditch field away, but Hex decided to try her luck anyway and threw the Quaffel at the closest one using her super strength. The ball went through the hoop perfectly through the centre.

Hex, forgetting about Professor McGonagall, descended back down to the ground quickly before Harry to cheer with the others when he came to descend at a much slower pace. People were congratulating Harry, while others decided to also give Hex a pat on the back, not that she complained. That was when Professor McGonagall walked out onto the field. "Harry Potter and Alexis Firestone? Follow me" she said. Harry and Hex quickly followed her, the former looking anxious while the latter was simply confused. _What does she need me for? Harry's the one that's supposed to get picked for the team as seeker._

The two students followed Professor McGonagall to the DADA (Defence Against the Dark Arts) classroom where Professor Quirrell was teaching while holding a huge green lizard. _As if having Voldy on the back of your head didn't make you crazy enough._

"Excuse me, excuse me, Professor Quirrell. Could I borrow Wood for a moment ?" McGonagall asked Quirrell who nodded before continuing with his lesson. Oliver Wood walked out of the classroom towards McGonagall who gave him a small smile. "Potter, Firestone, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a seeker and a chaser!" McGonagall exclaimed. Harry and Hex introduced themselves to Oliver before he had to go back to class.

Hex spent the rest of the day with Hermione, explaining to her what had happened. Hex even showed Hermione the glass case where Harry's father's award for seeker was. The two girls decided that they would go find Harry and show it to him as well. They later found him in the courtyard with Ron and ended up dragging them both along. Later the four of them were walking up a staircase when it started to move.

"Let's go this way" Harry said, leading the way. _Oh I recognise this bit. Let's go meet Fluffy._ Hex bounded after the trio, not at all worried about the creepy place they found themselves in. "Does anyone feel like…we shouldn't be here?" Harry asked. Hex grinned and shook her head 'no'. Hermione though, agreed with Harry. "We're not supposed to be here. This is the 3rd floor. It's forbidden" Hermione supplied. "Come on guys! Where is your sense of adventure? Who knows, maybe we'll run into a three headed dog or find a giant chess set!" Hex exclaimed. _Let's just tell them that I'm really good at guessing or have a natural talent for Divination if they ask._ The three gave her strange looks before noticing Filch's cat walk in from the direction they had come from.

"Let's go" Harry said, pulling at Ron. "It's Filch's cat!" Ron squeaked. _Way to go Captain Obvious._ "Run!" Harry shout-whispered. The four of the ran through the hall, flames lighting themselves as they passed them. They reached a locked door, which Harry tried to open with little success. Hermione pushed past a frantic Harry and Ron to open the door with a spell, while Hex stood off to the side, trying and failing to hide her excitement. The group got into the room behind the door and closed it behind them just before Filch came into the corridor they had been in.

While the golden trio were listening at the door and discussing, Hex had turned to face Fluffy with a huge grin on her face. "See, I told you there might be a three headed dog" Hex said. The three looked at her funny before following her gaze and screaming. The four rushed out of the room and shut the door behind them just in time. "How did you know about that?" Ron asked. "I don't know. Lucky guess? Or maybe I have a hidden talent for divination" Hex tried. It seemed believable enough to the trio. "Next time we might want to listen to your lucky guesses then. Or maybe you just shouldn't make any guesses" Ron said, as the four of them walked back out of there and towards where they were initially headed; the Gryffindor common room. "What, so you mean I shouldn't say that maybe the school will be attacked by a troll, or that Professor Quirrill is secretly working for Voldemort" Hex said with a grin. Ron groaned and shook his head while Harry and Hermione looked confused.

"Where did that come from?" Hermione asked Hex. Hex just shrugged as if to say 'I don't know' before throwing herself on a couch, shortly followed by the others. "What do they think they're doing anyway? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school" Ron argued. "You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione countered. "A trapdoor to some evil plants. Well the evil plants part was just a guess but there was a trapdoor" Hex piped in. _I'm going to have so much fun messing with them when it comes to my lucky guesses._ "Yes, a trapdoor. It was probably guarding something" Hermione deduced, ignoring the comment about evil plants.

"Guarding something?" Harry asked. "That's right. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm taking Hex to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed… or worse, expelled! She's had enough excitement for today and clearly enjoyed the whole thing way to much" Hermione said, dragging Hex with her who pouted at her friend.

Hex wasn't really tired but let Hermione drag her around anyway. Hex knew that she could easily fight almost anyone she wanted, especially with all the martial arts training she had and her new super strength. So instead of going to sleep, Hex decided that it would be a good idea to sneak out to the room of requirements to do some training to keep in shape. Hex wanted to be at least good enough to fight the Monks in 'Tooth and Claw' when she got back to the Doctor Who Universe. Hex also spent some time preparing things for her plans. She developed a shield spell against the killing curse, though it only seemed to work 90 percent of the time. She even created a charm for Cedric Diggory for the Triwizard Tournament. If a person was charmed with it, and they were hit with the killing curse, they would appear dead, but could be brought back with the right spell which Hex had as well. It only worked once, before the charm would have to be reapplied but Hex doubted that Voldy would hit Cedric twice with the curse.

Hex made sure that she was back in the dorm just before she knew everyone else would wake up. She then showered and got ready for the day, excited to try and score against Oliver today after he was done with Harry. Hex met with the trio at breakfast where she had a sudden idea. "Hey guys! You know, there was this group back in the old days at Hogwarts called the Marauders. I think Harry's dad was even a part of them and they had these nicknames. I think we should get nicknames as well, maybe even take some from the old Marauders. Harry can be called Prongs like his dad was. Hermione's a lot like Moony and Ron's like Wormtail, but I think we should change that to Tails. What do you guys say?" Hex proposed. Harry immediately agreed to the idea, especially because he got his father's nickname. Ron didn't mind, and after some convincing Hermione agreed as well. "But what about you Hex? What should your nickname be?" Harry asked. "Um… Well there was one more member called Padfoot but he was known as a kind of player and rebel, which is nothing like me. What do you guys think?" Hex didn't really need a nickname, and she never expected to be counted as part of the group as well. "I don't know. What do you think Moony?" Harry asked Hermione, who blushed at the nick-name but thought about it for a second before answering. "I think Angel would suit Hex nicely. It goes with the golden hair and eyes" Hermione explained. Hex groaned and dropped her head in her hands. "Not you guys as well. You know, you wouldn't be the first to call me that. Why do people keep calling me that?" Hex questioned. At this reaction both Harry and Ron agreed with Hermione and started calling Hex Angel, before Harry had to leave for quidditch with Oliver.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Mirror

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my OC. I want to... but I don't :(

Author's note: In this chapter we get as to what, or rather who, is haunting Hex from her past. It's not a big hint but it's something. Patience!

 **Reviews:**

Astro Gobo: I would love to do some Torchwood episodes but it's been years since I've watched the series. If you would like to see Hex in any specific episodes then give me a list and I'll watch them and maybe do some but otherwise there won't be much Torchwood around (sorry).

ultima-owner: absolutely coorect!

* * *

"Hi Oliver!" Hex said cheerfully when she, on her turn, entered the quidditch field shortly after Harry had left. Oliver greeted Hex warmly before both got on their brooms, Hex holding the Quaffel under her arm. Hex spent about twenty minutes scoring against Oliver, who couldn't block a single one of her shots, leaving him very impressed with her.

Otherwise school continued as usual. Hex found all the classes rather boring so she would spend most of them working on other, more interesting things. Hex was working on something to help with Lycanthropy because she had actually really liked Remus Lupin in the movies and she really wanted to help him. Thinking of him also secretly made her wonder what her bogart would turn into because she couldn't think of anything at the top of her head that she really feared, although the weeping angels were quite bad. The thought of a weeping angel in the Harry Potter Universe though made her laugh. She would have to be careful though. _The image of an Angel, is an Angel. Does that work for bogarts as well?_

One day after Charms Hex saw Hermione running to the bathroom, crying. Hex knew what this meant and knew what had happened so she went after her friend and into the girl's bathroom with her. She even came into the stall with Hermione where she listened to her complain about Ron. Hex agreed with everything Hermione said and let the poor girl cry on her shoulder until she felt a little better. "Thanks" Hermione said quietly, once she had sufficiently calmed down. "Anytime" Hex said sincerely, glancing at the stall door every once in a while. Hermione and Hex walked out of the stall to come face to face with the troll. Hermione screamed as Hex pulled out her wand. The troll raised his club. "Expelliarmus!" Hex cast, knowing that she shouldn't be able to cast wordless yet. The club went flying out of the trolls grip before Harry and Ron entered the bathroom.

"A little late to the party, boys" Hex said before raising her wand once more. "Stupefy!" Hex casts, causing the troll to fall over, stunned in front of Ron and Harry. Ron, Harry and Hermione look at Hex with wide eyes. "What?" She asked. "How did you know those spells, how did the last one even work?!" Hermione questioned. "Well, I bought some extra books before school started and read through them all cause I got bored. I really get bored far too often and then I just learn new spells or work on creating my own" Hex explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Soon McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell all came rushing in, gasping at the stunned Troll. "Will someone explain what happened here" McGonagall asked. "Sure," Hex started, before any of the others had a chance to speak. "Me and Hermione were in the bathroom and hadn't heard about the Troll. Ron and Harry who had noticed our absence had come to warn us. When we came out of our bathroom stalls, you can imagine how surprised we were to find a Troll standing there. We reacted quickly and with the help of Harry and Ron managed to disarm it and then stun it" Hex explained. It was believable and would hopefully do the trick to persuade the teachers.

"Be that as it may… it was an extremely foolish thing to do, to go look for your friends without alerting a teacher at least. I would have expected more rational behaviour from you boys. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgement. I hope you all realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points…will be rewarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck." They all leave the bathroom, Hex making sure to keep an eye on Quirrill as she passed him.

Hex made it a bit late to breakfast the next morning, having tried to catch up on sleep because of the quidditch match. She made it just in time to sit down next to Harry before two owls came in, carrying long packages. _Brooms? I thought only Harry got a broom. Wonder who the other one is for…_ just as Hex was thinking this, the second broom was dropped in front of her. Hex looked around to see McGonagall with both owls. McGonagall smiled at her and Hex smiled back, nodding.

"Scared you two?" Oliver asked Hex and Harry as they paused before entering the quidditch field. Hex shook her head with a grin. She was excited. "A little bit" Harry admitted. Oliver went on to explain his injury during his first game, but Hex just tuned it out. The match went really well. Hex scored all the points with the Quaffel, not even giving the Slytherins a chance to get close enough to the goals. Harry was the one who ended the match though by nearly swallowing the snitch after having some trouble on his broom. Hex had at one point gone over to help Harry back onto the broom once it had calmed down, sinceby that time he was half hanging off of it,. Hex knew that it had been Quirrill cursing the broom and that Snape had been suspected by the others because he had been counter-cursing it which had made him look suspicious. Hex had always liked Snape in the movies and a part of her felt sorry for him for what he had been through. He was on the list of lives she was sure she could save. She already had a charm she could cast to achieve it.

Hex knew that Nagini would be the one who would try to kill Snape so she had created a Charm that would give the illusion that Nagini was killing him while instead she would only be biting into a kind of magic barrier around Snape that felt real. As the magic barrier grew weaker, Snape would be growing weaker and would feel like he was dying. When it would come to the point where Harry would leave with the memories, Hex would rush in, lift the charm and bring Snape back to 'life'. At least that was her plan. It meant that she would somehow have to get to the right place at the right time without being seen , but she would think of something when the time came.

Later that day the four friends were walking down a path together with Hagrid, talking about their theory concerning Snape. Hagrid, like Hex expected, defended Snape. In his attempt to defend Snape though, Hagrid gave away Fluffy's name and the name Nicholas Flamel, though only Hex knew who he was at the time.

Soon it was Christmas and Hex followed Hermione to find the boys playing Wizard's Chess. Hermione mentioned the restricted section in the library where they could do some research on Nicholas Flamel before heading off and leaving Hex with the boys. "So how's it going?" Hex asked the boys. She was good at chess but never liked it much. She didn't mind watching though, which was what she did for the rest of the evening. Hermione was going home for Christmas while Hex would stay in Hogwarts with the boys. She had already been in this Universe for a couple of months, which was much longer than she had been in the Doctor who Universe, and she was wondering when she would have to go again. On top of that, she was wondering how she would explain her absence to the Weasleys. _Let's hope the watch at least picks a good time for me to leave._

Hex had bought Christmas presents for people far in advance during her trip to Diagon alley because she knew in advance who she wanted to be friends with at Hogwarts. She had snuck down during the night to lay her presents under the tree in the common room. She even had some help from Flame in sending Hermione's gift, who brought it to the girls house and put it under the tree. When Flame returned from the trip, Hex had a present for her as well. **You didn't have to Alexis,** Flame said as she used her beak to rip open the package. Inside was a silk maroon scarf that Hex had charmed to be flame-resistant and a golden pin to help keep it together once Hex had tied it loosely around Flame's neck. The Phoenix was overjoyed and soon left to go flying around, leaving Hex to practise some spells with her wand for a new prank she had been working on.

Hex gaveHermione a book on spell theory and a second one on more advanced potions, including the polyjuice potion Hex knew Hermione would make next year. For Ron, Hex had gotten a set of quidditch balls and for Harry broom polish and his own golden snitch with his name engraved on it and that would follow him around like a pet. Early next morning she was woken up by shouting downstairs. She went to find Harry and Ron in a pile of wrapping paper. Harry was just about to open his last gift which Hex knew would be the invisibility cloak.

"Morning Prongs and Tails!" Hex said sleepily as she came down the stairs before Harry opened his last present. Harry and Ron both turned their heads so fast that Hex was afraid they would snap their necks. "Angel!" both Harry and Ron shouted before rushing over to her and giving her a three person hug that nearly made her fall on the floor from the impact. Both boys thanked her for her presents before finally letting her go. Hex was surprised to see that there were presents for her as well under the tree. She hadn't expected to get anything except maybe a sweater from Molly. Hex waited to open the presents though so she could watch Harry open his last one.

"What do you think this is Hex?" Harry asked her. Hex was surprised by Harry's question, but decided to play the lucky guess girl. "Something to make you invisible" Hex teased, although she knew that she was right. Harry rolled his eyes before tearing open the package to reveal the cloak. "Looks like you were wrong this time Angel" Ron commented. "Oh yeah. How about you put it on Prongs?" Hex asked. Harry did as he was asked only to see that he had become a floating head. "Told you so" Hex said, as Ron and Harry first stared at the cloak with wide eyes before both turned to her. "How do you do that! It's kind of creepy but really cool" Ron said, to which Harry nodded. Hex just shrugged. "Luck guess?" She asked more than stated.

Next it was Hex's turn to open her presents. Hex did indeed get a maroon sweater from Molly with 'Hex' written in gold on it. From Harry, Hex had gotten some broom polish as well, on top of some sweets, which Hex thanked Harry for, deciding that she would add them to her stash later. Ron had given Hex some sweets as well, which Hex also would add to her stash, before opening her last present which was a book from Hermione on Wizarding History, which Hex already knew a lot about but was thankful for anyway. The rest of the day was spent playing in the snow and basically having fun till the evening during which Hex had to stay in her dorm because she knew Harry would be going to the restricted area in the library and she didn't want to be questioned by Harry as to why she was sneaking around as well.

However, Hex did wait in the common room for Harry to come back, knowing that he would have found the mirror. It didn't take long for Harry to come rushing back. "Angel?" Harry asked, spotting Hex on the couch with a book she was now reading for the third time that evening. "yeah? You found something Prongs?" Hex asked innocently. "Yeah. Wait there and I'll go get Ron, then I'll show both of you" Harry explained. Hex nodded and he rushed off to his dorm to wake up Ron. Soon the three friends were in the common room where Harry threw the cloak over all three of them and they went out to find the room with the mirror.

Harry expected Ron to see his parents in the mirror, like he had, but Ron only saw himself as a famous Quidditch Captain. "Do you think this mirror shows the future?" Ron asked. "No Ron. It shows what your heart want's most. It's the Mirror of Erised" Hex said, keeping away from the mirror because she already knew what, or rather who she would see if she ever looked. Harry and Ron both nodded at her, having learned not to question where her mysterious knowledge comes from anymore, and they all left for their dorms, Hex knowing very well that Harry would leave again.


	13. Chapter 13 - Under the Trap door

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for my OC... yeah that's just about it.

Author's note: Can anyone guess what Hex would have seen in the mirror if she would have looked? Anyway, here's another chapter. Have fun! ;)

 **Reviews:**

Astro Gobo: Yes, it is a Nimbus 2000 for both Hex and Harry. The thing about Hex's plan is that she would have to charm Snape without noticing and I think Snape would be able to feel if a charm had been put on him so she'd have to be there just before it happens. And there is a reason as to why she went woth 'The Fire Dragon' and that's because her Patronus is a Dragon. I'm glad you likes the chapter though :)

ultima-owner: There's actually a reason why Hex didn't look into the mirror. Did no one wonder why Hex was not too upset about leaving her Universe? Let's just say there's something she's running away from and doesn't want to be reminded of by looking into the mirror... ;P

* * *

It was soon spring and Hermione returned with information on Nicholas Flamel, after which Hex then explained to everyone what the Philosopher's Stone was. The group then came to the conclusion that Fluffy must be guarding this stone on the 3rd floor. They all agreed to sneak out at night to Hagrid's hut, though Hermione needed a little convincing from Hex. Harry was the one to knock on Hagrid's door, which opened. "Oh, hello. Sorry, don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today" was what Hagrid said before going to close the door again. "We know about the Philosopher's Stone!" All four students said, making Hagrid open the door again with an "Oh." Everyone then piled into the small hut.

Hex went over to Fang and started petting the dog as the others discussed about the stone and who was trying to steal it. That was until Hagrid went to get an egg out of a cauldron. _Yay dragon time!_ Hex immediately went and sat at the table where she knew Hagrid would put the egg down, which he quickly did. "Uh, Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Harry asked, and Hex answered before anyone else had a chance to say something. "It's a Norwegian Ridgeback Egg!" Hex exclaimed happily, causing the trio to look at her strangely while Hagrid looked almost proud and just as excited. "But Hagrid, how did you get it?" Ron asked, staring intently at the egg with a hint of fear. "I won it. Off a stranger I met down at a pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid of it, as a matter of fact" Hagrid explained. Shortly after the egg rattled and cracked open to reveal the dragon inside.

"Isn't he beautiful? Oh. Bless him, look. He knows his mummy. Hehe. Hallo, Norbert" Hagrid cooed, as Hex reached over and let the dragon rub its head against her hand like a cat. _Yay! She likes me._ **Hi. I'm Norberta.** The dragon said, making Hex blink in surprise before she grinned. "Norberta" Hex quickly corrected Hagrid. "What?" All four of them asked her. "She said she's called Norberta" Hex explained. "You can understand it?" Hermione questioned. "Her" Hex corrected while nodding. **Hi Norberta, I'm Alexis, but call me Hex.** Hex replied to the dragon, but it just came out as a bunch of strange growls to the others. "Wait, you can talk to it too! Wicked" Ron commented while Hagrid beamed at Hex for her ability.

Norberta hiccupped, blowing a little ball of fire at Hagrid's beard. **Sorry.** Norberta said. "Norberta says sorry" Hex told Hagrid who nodded. "Well, …. she'll have to be trained up a bit, of course" Hagrid said and Hex continued to stroke the dragon. "Who's that?" Hagrid asked, looking towards a window which Draco suddenly ran away from. "Malfoy" Harry answered to which Hagrid replied with an "Oh, dear."

They then made their way back towards the castle. "Sorry guys, but I gotta rush off and finish some studies tomorrow and want to go to bed early. I'll see you guys later. Maybe you can join me tomorrow Moony!" Hex said before rushing off towards the castle. Before entering she put a charm on herself to make herself completely invisible, something she had been working on for a while now. _Heh, who needs an invisibility cloak when they've got magic._ Hex then quickly made her way back to her dorm where she lifted the charm before going to bed, deciding it would be best not to go to the Forbidden Forest like she knew the others would later have to in case Voldy found out about her. Instead she spent time planning more pranks.

Harry, Ron and Hermione told Hex all about their visit to the forest. Ron kept on complaining about how lucky she was to not get caught. Harry also informed them all about the so called 'attack' in the forest. "You mean, You-Know-Who's out there, right now, in the forest?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, but he's weak. He's living off the unicorns. Don't you see? We had it wrong. Snape doesn't want the stone for himself, he wants the stone for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again. He'll…. He'll come back" Harry said, sitting down and looking rather upset.

Ron and Hermione tried to cheer Harry up, which Hex immediately helped with. "Even if Dumbledore doesn't manage Voldy, we'll all be there to help you as well Prongs! Right guys?" Hex asked Hermione and Ron who both smiled and nodded, though Ron a little reluctantly. "See Prongs! Moony, Tails and I will be there for you as well so don't worry" Hex said confidently, a part of her knowing that she was indeed stronger and more powerful than Dumbledore but not wanting to say it outright. She might never be able to go back to her old Universe anyway so honestly, she didn't have much to lose and wouldn't think twice about giving up her life for her friends.

Later the next day Harry started complaining about his scar again. Hex immediately went to comfort him, though when he spotted Hagrid, an idea came to him. Harry confronted Hagrid about the stranger who had given him the egg and Hagrid let slip that he had told the stranger about the secret behind Fluffy. "The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him. Take Fluffy, for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep" Hagrid had told the four friends, causing them all to gape at him and then to run off to fin McGonagall.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore, immediately!" Harry said as soon as they had found the classroom. "I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London" McGonagall explained calmly. "He's gone?! Now? But this is important! It's about… the Philosopher's Stone." "How do you know?" "Someone's going to try and steal it" Hex piped in. "I don't know how you three found out about the stone, but I can assure you it is perfectly well-protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly" McGonagall said, before the four friends left, somewhat dejected.

After meeting Snape on the way back to the common room, they agreed to go after the stone themselves that night. It was after all almost the end of the school and they already all had their final exams so there was nothing more to study for. That night the four friends snuck down to the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry and Ron together from one side and Hex and Hermione together from the other. They froze when they heard croaking. "Trevor" Harry commented. **Funny boy is here.** The toad said. **Oh, you mean Neville.** Hex replied, causing the toad to look funny at her. "Trevor shh! Go, you shouldn't be here!" Ron said, causing Hex to hit him. "Rude! He was only trying to tell us that Neville's here" Hex said. "You shouldn't be here either. You're sneaking out again, aren't you? Maybe I should get The Fire Dragon to prank you" Neville asked, coming up from behind the chair. "You know The Fire Dragon?" Hex asked, knowing it wasn't true. No one knew that it was her and she wanted to keep it that way. "No, but I'll find a way to get to him" Neville countered weakly, causing Hex to snort at the reply, trying to keep her laughter in.

"Now, Neville, listen. We were…." Harry tried, but Neville wasn't really listening. "No! I won't let you! You'll get Gryffindor in trouble again! I-I'll fight you" he said, holding out his fists. _As if he ever could win against me._ "I'll let you take this one Moony" Hex teased, causing Hermione to roll her eyes at her recently dubbed best friend. "Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this" Hermione said before casting "Petrificus Totalus" and causing Neville to freeze and tip back. Before the boy could fall, Hex was at his side and caught him, easily lifting him on her own and putting him on the couch. "I still don't get how you can be so strong" Harry commented as Hermione put her wand away, to which Hex just shrugged and started walking towards the exit, waiting there for Harry who had the invisibility cloak. "You're a little scary sometimes… you know that? Brilliant, but scary" Ron told Hermione as Harry threw the cloak on top of them and himself.

It was a little cramped under the cloak but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle. **Guys, don't say anything but I've been practising Legilimency. It might come in handy once we get there. You can talk back to me with your thoughts, I've opened a kind of link.** They all stopped in surprise as they heard Hex's voice in their mind. Then they all turned to stare at her. **What? I told you I get bored too often.** Hex said, to which they all nodded and continued to walk. **So how long have you been able to do this?** Harry asked. **This is weird.** Ron commented. **Oh, a while now but I wasn't really sure how to tell you, sorry.** Hex replied, ignoring Ron's comment. **Ok, this really could be useful, especially if we end up getting separated.** Hermione said, to which they all nodded in agreement.

Soon the four friends made it to the 3rd floor where Harry removed his cloak and stored it away before going into the room with Fluffy after Hermione unlocked it with the same spell as before. They quickly found that Fluffy was already asleep and a Harp was playing to one side. "Snape's already been here. He's put a spell on the harp" Harry said. "We have to move his paw" Hex said, noticing it on the trapdoor. "What?" Was all that Ron could say before they all worked on moving the giant paw. Hex noticed though that Fluffy was starting to wake up and that the harp had stopped playing. _Oh, I'm going to hate myself for this if it doesn't work._ Hex thought before she started singing. The three others looked at her as if she had gone mad before they realised what she was doing. **I think that's actually working. Good Job Angel, never knew you could sing.** Harry said through the mental link, causing Hex to blush as she continued to sing Fluffy to sleep. **Let's just go. Hurry.** Hex said and they all jumped into the trapdoor. "What was that you said about evil plants Angel?" Hermione asked once they had all had a good look around and the Devil's Snare started to coil around them. The boys immediately start to panic, causing both girls to look at each other and roll their eyes.

"Stop moving, both of you. This is Devil's Snare. You have to relax. If you don't, it will only kill you faster" Hermione said. "Kill us faster?! Oh, now I can relax!" Ron shouted, panicking even more. "Not really helping Moony. They're boys. They don't think logically" Hex said before the two girls were pulled down to land in a hallway underneath the plant. "Think they'll figure it out?" Hex asked Hermione as they both looked up at the plant where the two boys were still struggling. "Honestly? No idea" Hermione said. Shortly after that, Harry came down as well. "Well Prongs figured it out" Hex commented, before pulling out her wand and pointing it at the plant. "Lumus Solem!" Hex casted, causing the plant to recoil and Ron to drop though. "Devil's Snare hates sunlight" Hex commented, to which Hermione nodded. "Tails, are you ok?" Harry asked Ron, who shakily nodded. "To the giant chess set!" Hex exclaimed before marching off. The three friends looked at each other worriedly before rushing to follow her.

The four walked through the hallway to come into a chamber filled with what the others believed to be birds. "Curious. I've never seen birds like these" Hermione said. "They're not birds, they're keys. And I'll bet one of them fits that door" Harry explained, pointing to a door at the other side. "We'll let's look for a key with a damaged wing that is big and old fashioned" Hex said. The three didn't even bother to question her and Harry just got on the broom that was there while the others waited by the door. "We should be ready. My guess is that as soon as Harry has the key, the others will attack" Hex told the others as Harry grabbed the key. They nodded at her, again not questioning where she got the information from. Just as she had said, the other keys went after Harry. "Catch!" Harry exclaimed, tossing the key at the trio by the door for Hex to catch it. They quickly unlocked the door while Harry distracted the other keys.

They all rush through as the door opens, Harry coming in last, only for them to close the door just in time for the keys to slam against it on the other side. "Now the giant chess set!" Hex exclaimed before rushing off. The others just shake their heads before they do indeed come across the giant chess set. "I don't know how you do it Angel, but I think you should stop guessing just in case" Ron said, as they eyed the giant pieces and notice the missing ones. "There's the door" Harry pointed out to the other side of the chessboard. They all walk over only to be stopped by the chess pieces. "Now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

That was when Ron explained that they would have to play the game and substitute themselves for the missing pieces. There were only three missing pieces which meant that one would have to sit out. "So, who's sitting this one out?" Harry asked. "I think either Prongs or Angel should be out. Prongs is the one You-Know-Who is after and Angel is the best when it comes to spells and knowledge in general, so she's our best asset" Hermione explained. Hex blinked in surprise at the praise and then blushed. "Um.. thanks Hermione, but you're pretty good to, you know" Hex replied, to which Hermione just nodded her thanks. "Angel doesn't really like chess anyway so I think she should sit out" Harry confirmed. Hex was about to argue, but they all gave her firm looks to which she just nodded and then sat down to the side of the board to watch. It soon got to the point where Hex knew that Ron would have to sacrifice himself. The others argued with him but Hex didn't bother knowing that there was no other way to win.

After Ron went down, Harry was quick to checkmate the King and they all rushed over to Ron's side. "Ok. Hex, you try to find a way back out and take Ron. Hermione, you go to the owlery. Send a message to Dumbledore. I have to go on" Harry quickly explained. Hex would have argued to go with him but she knew that she couldn't let Voldy know about her yet, at least not until fourth year during the tournament. Hex nodded to Harry to show that she understood, to which he answered with a grateful smile. The two girls encouraged Harry before he left. "He'll be fine" Hex told Hermione to which she nodded "I hope you're right this time as well" Hermione said before lifting Ron with her wand. "You take Ron and I'll lead the way in case there are any traps" Hex said, to which Hermione nodded again.

Hex went ahead through a side tunnel from the chess room while Hermione followed at a distance. Hex cast a big light into the hallway which stayed in front of her as they walked. Hermione didn't even bother to ask her where she had learnt it or how she had been able to cast it, especially after seeing the stars on the roof of Hex's bed. There was no doubt to Hermione now that Hex was a powerful witch. She just didn't know how powerful Hex really was. They were almost at the end of the hallways where there was a door when Hex stopped.

"Stay here. That statue at the door is a bit suspicious" Hex said to Hermione, pointing at a statue three times her size to the right of the door. "Ok, just be careful, alright" Hermione said, still concentrating on levitating Ron next to her. Hex nodded before pulling out her own wand and holding it at the ready. She slowly inched closer to the door, pointing her wand at the statue the whole time. Hex reached the door but nothing happened. It was only when Hex opened the door did she feel something hard knock her against the wall and a shout come from Hermione. Using the adrenalin in her system, Hex turned to face the statue which had come alive. "Reducto" Hex cast, putting as much power into the spell as possible, causing the huge statue to turn into nothing but dust. "Angel!" Hermione shouted, coming over to Hex's side who had slumped over against the wall after putting her wand away in her waist bag. "Get help" Was all Hex managed to croak out before everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14 - Waking up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC.**

Author's note: Sorry this is so late but a lot has been going on lately. I might soon have to slow my updates to one every two weeks or something but I'm not sure yet.

 **Reviews:**

Astro Gobo: Because Hex can speak to all animals and not only snakes she wouldn't be considered a Parselmouth but I'm glad you liked the chapter! :)

ultima-owner: The thing is that Hex wouldn't want Voldemort to know about her abilities yet so she doesn't want him to really notice her which is why she didn't go with Harry, but I couldn't really let her go without her own little trial.

* * *

Hex awoke to the blinding light of the hospital wing. She was on a bed covered in white sheets. The first thing Hex did was check that the bag at her waist was still there, which it was. Luckily Hex had charmed it so that even if it was noticed, no one would want to remove it or be able to remove it except for her. The next thing Hex noticed was that the table next to her bed was filled with sweets and cards. _More to add to my stash! Soon my bag will only have sweets!_ Hex could still remember what had happened before with the statue and wondered if the others were ok. She went to sat up, only to find that her whole body ached. Madam Pomfrey came in to Hex who had managed to sit up in her bed and started to look around. "Oh dear! You should be lying down! You had shattered several bones and had internal bleeding. Hear drink this!" Madam Pomfrey ordered, shoving some strange potion into Hex's hands.

Hex rolled her eyes before downing the potion and handing the bottle back. Hex refused to lie down though, and continued to look around. "You alright Angel?" Hex hear coming from her right where she saw Harry sitting up as well. "Yeah. How you doing Prongs? How long have you been awake?" Hex asked. "Oh about two days now. You really had us worried you know" Harry answered. "Two days!" Hex exclaimed, before trying to get out of bed despite the pain. "Relax. You didn't miss anything and if you stay we might both be let out in time for the feast." "That's today? We were out for ages then" "Yeah." The two friends shared their stories of what had happened to them and what happened to the stone while being fussed about by madam Pomfrey.

It took a while but after a lot of convincing and promising to be careful, especially for Hex, the pair were released from the hospital wing and meet up with their other two friends before going to the great hall for the feast. The four friends sat together at the Gryffindor table where they were warmly greeted by their house mates who had heard the whole story. "So, your guess about Quirrell working for Voldemort was right again Angel. Who knows, maybe you really do have a talent for divination" Harry teased. "I think she should just stop guessing bad things. Hey Angel, why can't you just say that we all get rich or something good like that" Ron whined. "It doesn't work like that Tails" Hermione argued. "Yeah. Thanks Moony, but if you really want something nice then how about we win the house cup?" Hex asked. "Never going to happen, we are too far behind" Ron argued, to which Hex just rolled her eyes.

There was a dinging and the whole hall went silent to listen to what Dumbledore had to say. "Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points. Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points. In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points. And in first place, with 532 points, Slytherin House" Dumbledore said. "Told you so" Ron told Hex who just shrugged. "Just wait for it, you'll see" Hex said, turning her attention back to Dumbledore as he spoke again. "Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award. To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, 50 points. Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years...50 points. Third, to Miss Alexis Firestone, for the successful use of one of the most Powerful Reductor Curses I have ever seen….. 60 points. And fourth, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points. And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom. Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of direction is in order. Gryffindor wins the House Cup!" Dumbledore said, before all the banners in the hall that had been green and silver turned to red and gold. Cheering broke out across the hall everywhere except at the Slytherin table.

"Told you so" Hex said to Ron, smirking as she mimicked him. "I don't know how she does it" Ron told the others, stunned by what had just happened. The four friends look at each other and grinned, happy with the outcome of the day.

It was time to go back to the station and Hex couldn't wait to get back to the Burrow. To tell Molly and Arthur everything that had happened that year. Ron and Hex boarded the train to save a compartment for Harry and Hermione who were still saying their goodbyes. They found one somewhere in the middle and Hex lifted their trunks into the overhead compartments. Hex sat down at the window across from Ron with Flame in fox form on her lap. **You ok Flame?** Hex asked her. **Yes, but I should be asking you that Alexis.** Hex chuckled in her mind to flame. **I have a feeling that I might have to leave soon. I'll try to give you a warning before I go, but I don't know how long I'll be gone. I'll worry about you.** Hex admitted. **I'll be fine, just look after yourself and come back in one piece.** Flame countered. Even in fox form Flame still had her maroon scarf on which Hex played with absentmindedly as they waited for Harry and Hermione to join them. "So, any guesses for next year?" Ron asked. "Yeah. We'll go visit a giant spider" Hex teased him, knowing his fear of said insect. "Angel!" Ron yelled, outraged. "You know how much I hate them! Now it's probably going to happen" Ron grumbled.

Soon both Harry and Hermione joined their compartment and Hex helped both of them with their trunks. The four friends then spent the rest of the train ride speaking about what had happened that year. When they arrived at the station, Hex helped them with their trunks after Flame jumped onto he shoulders and curled around her neck and then walked of the train with the others. Flame tended to stay close to Hex, either curled around her neck as a fox or perched on her shoulder as a bird.

Once they were all of the train they didn't have too long to say their goodbyes. Harry hat to leave with his evil Uncle and Hermione had her parents waiting on the other side of the barrier for her. Hex left with Ron to find Molly and Arthur who stood side by side with Ginny there as well. They were warmly greeted and swiftly made their way home to the Burrow.

"How about you five go unpack and I'll make dinner" Molly said. Percy and Ron went upstairs with their trunks. "Dad! We have a new prankster at school…" "And they're called" "The Fire Dragon" "You should have seen…" "That one prank in the hall" "with the water balloons…" Fred and George started to tell Arthur about all the pranks Hex had played that year. She was proud to have outdone the two jokesters in pranks, though she wouldn't tell them it was her. They would have to find that out for themselves. "You sure you don't need any help with cooking Molly?" Hex asked the seemingly already overworked woman. "Not at all dear. Don't worry about me, just go and unpack your things" Molly said, pushing Hex lightly towards the stairs. Hex did as she was told and went upstairs to drop her things off, only to feel her watch become warm. _Ugh. How am I going to explain this to them?_

Hex went through her things and pulled out a spare set of school robes and put them in her bag at her waist, doing the same with an ordinary set of Muggle clothes and shoes. _At least I'll be prepared._ Hex had also bought a Journal for each of the remaining colours on her watch and put those in her hidden pocket, making sure that the red one was at the top for the next universe. As soon as Hex had sorted that out, she went back downstairs where Fred, George and Arthur were still discussing her Pranks. "Have you two found out who 'The Fire Dragon' is yet?" Hex asked them innocently as she plopped down on the couch in between them. "Hex, our Angel…" "We were about to ask you…" "To go find out for us" the twins said. Hex looked between the two, highly amused by them finishing each other's sentences. "But I already know" Hex replied innocently. Both of their mouths dropped open in shock to which Arthur, who was sitting in an armchair across from the two boys, burst out laughing.

"Who?" Both of the boys asked with eager looks on their faces. "Not telling" Hex replied simply, before getting up and walking towards the dining table. "But Hex!" Both of them whined, making the girl in question chuckle at them. Ron and Percy soon came down as well to join Hex at the table, shortly before the others came as well. Molly brought the dinner out and soon started eating. "Hex dear, we forgot to mention, but we were planning to visit Charlie tomorrow and might be gone for about a week. You are welcome to join us of course if you don't want to be here alone" Molly said from beside her. _Ah, so the watch does have some sense of timing._ "No, it's alright. I have some reading I want to get done anyway and some projects of my own, though I am grateful for the offer" Hex replied politely, though on the inside she was celebrating. _Let's hope I'm back by the end of that week._ Molly nodded to the girl before they continued eating.

Hex went to bed early that night so that she would be ready the next day for the jump to another universe. The Weasleys left early the next morning, which left Hex plenty of time to say goodbye to Flame and to change into some everyday comfortable clothes that she would be able to run in, just in case. She also put her wand away in her secret pocket and took out her psychic paper to put in her trousers pocket just in case, doing the same with her sonic screwdriver. Lastly, Hex took out her money pouch from the secret pocket and put it normally in her bag. From what she gathered the pouch was isomorphic as well so it wasn't too much of a risk. It would by empty to anyone else anyway.

After Hex was sure that everything she needed was on her and that her perception filters and spells were all working as they should be, Hex pulled out her watch and opened it. The golden arrow was still pointing at the golden numbers, though it was a little bit further along now than it had been before, and the silver arrow was still pointing at the beginning of the red numbers; that hadn't moved at all.

Hex took a big breath before pushing down on the button again, holding it down as the golden light wrapped around her. As soon as the light became too bright, Hex shut her eyes, and when she opened them, it was suddenly very dark.


	15. Chapter 15 - Afraid of the Unknown

**Authors Note:** This is going to be the last authours note or any kind of note unless you have some questions about the story. Sorry it's bees so long but I'll try to update as often as possible. Enjoy.

* * *

It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the darkness but once she did, she found that she was in a forest, that and she was also back to her old height and age, although she was seventeen now but her body hadn't aged. _Ok Watch. Send me the knowledge I'll need to survive in this place._ Hex thought, and just like last time, she was enveloped in a golden light coming from her watch. When it went, it didn't take her long to figure out where she was, and it made her groan in frustration. _True Blood? Really? It's been ages since I've watched that and I always skip over half of the stuff. This should be interesting. Just stick with Sookie and I'll know most of the stuff hopefully._ Hex thought. Now she just needed to find out where and when she was.

There was faint noise in the distance and a part of her was telling her to follow it, which she did, only to come across Merlotte's Bar and Grill. _Well, that's got the where covered._ Hex walked up to the bar, making sure to take her money pouch out of her bag and to put it in her trousers pocket together with her psychic paper, while her sonic was in her other pocket. She didn't want people to notice her bag when she took it out to pay.

The first thing Hex noticed when she walked into the Bar was that there was a presence lightly tapping against her barriers in her mind. Hex turned her head to see Sookie, staring at her curiously. **I'm not a vampire, in case that is what you are thinking.** Hex told Sookie in her mind, causing the girls eyes to go wide before she became excited and hopped over to her. "Hi, my name is Sookie Stackhouse" She introduced herself to Hex, holding out a hand which Hex shook. "Alexis Firestone, but please just call me Hex; most people do" Hex replied. "Alright, how about I show you to a table?" Sookie suggested before leading Hex to one of the two empty tables in the place. **So you are like me then! I have so many questions!** Sookie said. **I'm similar but not exactly the same… it's complicated. If we had more time I would explain, but there's a vampire going to walk into this bar soon and you'll want to talk to him.** Hex said, having figured out when she was as well after having spotted Tara in the clothes she had worn after she had quit her most recent job. Sookie gave a Hex a quizzical look before letting her sit at the table.

"So, do you know what you want or should I give you a menu?" Sookie asked. "I'll trust your judgment, just give me whatever you think is best for a light snack" Hex said, causing Sookie to nod and to walk off towards the kitchen where Hex could see Lafayette working. She had always liked his character, mostly cause he had the funniest lines. It's the same reason why she had always liked Strax from Doctor Who and Greg Lestrade from Sherlock. Soon Sookie came back with some Fries, putting them down in front of Hex. "Is it ok if I pay now? I might have somewhere to be later on" Hex asked. "Sure" Sookie said, handing over the bill. Hex reached into her pocket and pulled out some money from her pouch, concentrating to get the amount on the bill and an extra twenty dollars. _Poor girl deserves it for all that she goes through._

Hex handed Sookie the money who looked at it wide-eyed. "I think you might have payed a little too much" Sookie commented. **No, that's for you. Try blocking out the others with mental barriers, like walls in your mind. It works for me.** Hex told Sookie, who smiled and nodded before walking off.

"Hey guys, I might have a new favourite customer" Hex heard Sookie whisper to Sam and Tara. _Seems like I have super hearing now as well, cool._ "Yeah, I noticed her walk in earlier. You know who she is? I've never seen her around here before" Sam asked. _Aww. He's so sweet. Guess I could convince him I'm a shifter as well, although I'm not too sure how that will go down. Wait…. Can he smell me?! Like he can smell a werewolf? We'll just have to see. Wonder how I smell to vampires._ "She says her name's Alexis but people call her Hex. Just gave me a twenty dollar tip for Fries. She seems nice as well. And can you believe it; she's just like me! With the mind thing I mean" Sookie exclaimed. Hex could almost feel the other two look at her with wide eyes and it made her want to laugh at them.

The door to the establishment opened and Bill walked in. Sookie turned to stare at him, Bill doing the same to her. Sookie quickly turned around to face the others. "Oh, my God. I think Marlotte's just got its first vampire" Sookie told them. Hex tuned out the rest of what was being said around her after that to look at Bill. He hadn't looked at her yet which meant that her smell, even if it was different, was at least not as strong as Sookie's. She could work with that, maybe.

Hex knew that she had a while to go before she would have to sneak out and do some saving. This gave her time to work on something else. Making sure no one was watching her, Hex slipped her hand into her bag and into her hidden pocket and pulled out her red journal and a pen before leaning back in her chair after she had finished eating and started to write all that she could remember from the series, which she quickly noticed, wasn't enough. Hex was so focused on her writing in fact, that she hadn't noticed Sam walk up to her. "What are you writing?" Hex slammed the journal closed as fast as she could at the sound of his voice. "Notes" Was all Hex could answer on the spot. Sam sat down across from her and Hex slipped the journal into her trousers pocket, making a mental note to put it in her hidden pocket later.

"Notes about what?" Sam asked the new girl who had walked into his Bar not too long ago. She hadn't spoken to anyone except for Sookie and no one seemed to know who she was when he had asked around. "Why should I tell a stranger I have never met before in my life?" the girl countered. "Fair enough. My name's Sam Merlotte. I own this place and some small rentals close by. I heard you're new in town so I thought I might introduce myself" Sam answered, holding out his hand to the girl who shook it confidently. "Alexis Firestone, but I prefer Hex, it's what most people call me" Hex replied with a smile. She had liked Sam in the series as well, though the poor guy had to go through quite a lot if she remembered correctly. "Well Hex, any idea on how long you're staying in town?" Sam asked. "No, don't know yet. Probably for a while though. I might have to leave for a week at a time or something like that but I'm planning on staying for a while" Hex replied easily. She had gotten too good at lying, and that wasn't a good thing; even she knew that.

"Well, have you got a place to stay? I don't think I have any places free but I don't mind asking around" Sam offered. He knew that if she was like Sookie, it might be good for her to have Hex stay with her for a while, and Adele probably wouldn't mind either. "Actually, I don't have a place to stay, so if you don't mind that would be great. Anywhere not too far away would be amazing" Hex said happily. "If you don't mind me asking, you don't look like someone to travel on your own. How old are you?" Sam asked. He had known from the moment that Hex had walked in that she was still fairly young, and a part of him felt protective over her, like he would a younger sister. "I'm 16, and before you ask, I don't have any guardians or parents with me. I lost them a while ago and I don't really like talking about it. Don't really have any friends to speak of here either, so I'm just, traveling I guess. I find work where I can and move on when I have to" Hex replied. _Ok some of that was a lie, but it's not like he needs to know my whole life story._

Sam looked at the girl in front of him and studied her. She seemed kind enough and he seemed to sense this goodness in her. She didn't seem completely human though, and the strange eye colour just added to that, though they did seem beautiful. He didn't think there was anything bad or evil about her. It was rather the other way round. "You met Sookie earlier. I know her Grandmother has quite a large place and it seems Sookie has taken quite a liking to you. I'll ask her if she won't mind" Sam said, before getting up and leaving. He really had taken an instant liking to Hex. Maybe she could even work at the bar for a while if she didn't find anything, though he would make sure not to let her near any of the alcoholic drinks, seeing as she was underage.

As soon as Sam left, Hex took out the journal and put it back in her secret pocket. She would have to be more careful with when she took it out in the future. Soon after she had put it away, both Sookie and Tara came to the table she was sitting at. "Hi Hex, I heard you were looking for a place to stay for a while and I was thinking you might want to stay at my place for a bit. I know Gran wouldn't mind and we can talk about… well you know. This is Tara by the way. She knows about my ability, as does Sam who I know you talked to earlier" Sookie said. Hex nodded. "I would love to" Hex answered Sookie before turning to Tara. "Alexis Firestone, but just call me Hex" Hex introduced, holding out her hand which Tara shook. "So where do you come from?" Tara asked. "Far, far away" Hex answered vaguely. "Like, Europe?" Tara asked. "Something like that" Hex replied with a small chuckle.

"Hey Sookie, have you been listening to that couple sitting by the vampire. They haven't been having the best of thoughts" Hex suddenly said, turning to Sookie. Hex had indeed found that she could listen to others' thoughts but she had to do it actively unlike Sookie, who now looked over at the couple with wide eyes. "We have to stop them" Sookie said. "Stop who? Why?" Tara asked, alarmed by her friend's reaction. "The Rattrays. They're gonna drain him and sell his blood. We have to stop them" Sookie said. Sookie and Tara discussed the possibility and Hex noticed that the table they had sat at was now empty. "Umm… Guys no time to discuss. I'll go with you Sookie. Tara, you stay behind and tell Sam just in case, allright?" Hex said, before standing up and pointing at the empty table. Sookie looked over and wasted no time in grabbing Hex's hand and running out of the bar with her.

Sookie stopped to try and figure out where they were, but Hex, with her new found super hearing had already located them. "This way!" Hex exclaimed, dragging Sookie over in the direction of the Rattrays who were talking in hushed voices. Hex came up first closely followed by Sookie, who looked around for something to fight with. Hex though, wasted no time and ran up to the pair who were fussing over the blood. "Hey idiots, pick on someone your own size" Hex said from behind the two who turned around in shock.

They tried to pounce on her but Hex fought them off easily. Hex saw Sookie trying to come in as well but the waitress didn't really know what to do. **Stay back and go around to the Vampire while I deal with these idiots. I'll be fine.** Hex said as she punched the man in the face and dodged a hit from the woman. Hex started to lead the fight further and further away from Bill and where Sookie would be. Once Hex was sure that there was no one nearby to watch, Hex used wandless and wordless magic, which she apparently got to keep from the last universe, and made the chain which Sookie had dropped coil around the man's neck, causing the couple to panic.

Hex uses the opportunity to run back to where Sookie had just finished taking the last bit of chain off of Bill. Hex rushed over and grabbed Bill under one arm. "Help me move him" Hex ordered Sookie, which she did without question, just in time to miss the car which had been coming their way with the still frightened and beaten couple inside. "You alright there?" Hex asked Bill. "I will be" Bill said in between pants. "Oh, bless your heart. I am so sorry we didn't get here faster. You'll be okay in a minute, right? D-do you want us to leave?" Sookie asked, not really sure how to help any further. "No. They might come back and I can't fight yet" Bill replied.

That was when a dog, which Hex knew to be Sam the shape shifter came out and took Sookie's attention off of Bill. "Hello, we haven't met yet. I'm Alexis Firestone but just call me Hex" Hex said, using the opportunity to introduce herself to Bill. Bill was about to answer when he saw that Sookie was trying to take the things out of his arms, which he quickly stopped. "I reckon you're not too happy about being rescued by women" Sookie commented on the action. "Thank you" Bill replied honestly. "I can't…" Sookie was about to say about not being able to hear his thoughts but Hex stopped with a mental **Don't** before Sookie could finish the sentence. Instead Sookie got closer to Bill which Hex had nothing against.

"Aren't you two afraid to be out here alone with a hungry vampire?" Bill asked. "No" Both women responded without hesitation, shaking their heads to emphasise the point. Bill and Sookie started talking with each other which Bill quickly turned into flirting, so before it got too much Hex stood up. "I'll meet you back at the Bar, alright?" Hex asked Sookie who nodded before she turned back to talking with Bill.

Hex went in where she saw Tara at the Bar with Sam. She went over to them and sat next to Tara. "Everything alright out there?" Sam asked. "Yeah, don't worry. Sookie's just having a little chat with Bill the vampire" Hex said, having stayed till Bill had told his name to Sookie. "And you left her alone?" Tara asked, a little upset by it. "Don't worry. If she's in trouble or something she'll tell me" Hex said, tapping her temple with her finger. "Right. So you're like Sookie with that ability" Sam stated more than asked, but Hex answered anyway. "Kind of. It's different for me though. I've put up mental barriers so I don't have a constant stream of peoples thoughts coming in. I need to actively listen to a person's thoughts and I try not to. I like to think that people should have their privacy" Hex explained. Sam poured Tara a drink which she gratefully took. "What about Hex. She doesn't get a drink?" Tara asked Sam who shook his head with a smile. "She's only 16. I'm not losing my licence thank you very much" Sam countered. "It's alright. I don't drink anyway. I like to keep my distance from the stuff" Hex commented, thinking of all the times alcohol had ruined her life even though she had never had a drop of it herself.

"Sookie. Thank God" Sam said, spotting Sookie who was on her way over to them. "You okay?" Sam asked her once she had taken a seat on Hex's other side so that she was now between Sookie and Tara and across from Sam. "I'm fine. And, for your information, not all vampires can take care of themselves" She said, to which Hex nodded. "By the way Hex, how did you learn to fight like that?" Sookie asked, diverting their attention to said girl who blinked in surprise at the question. "I used to take martial arts. It's a big world out there and a girl needs to know how to defend herself" Hex defended immediately, going back to the same thing she had told everyone who asked. Hex spent the rest of the time waiting for Sookie by talking to Tara and Sam. Both had taken an immediate liking to her, like a lot of people seemed to since she had left her own Universe.

Sookie and Hex were amongst the first to leave as the Bar started to close. Hex had been introduced to Lafayette, who had also taken an immediate liking to her and had announced that he would play the role of her big brother if she ever needed one, to which Hex had giggled and agreed, causing the man to smile gently at her and Sam to declare that he too would be her older brother. It seemed to be a joke but Hex had the feeling that they were being serious "I like all your friends. They seem really nice" Hex told Sookie as she got in the passenger's seat in the car. "Yeah. I think they like you too. You just got two older brothers in one night" Sookie commented with a laugh. She had never seen Sam and Lafayette be so protective over someone they had just met, especially when men had come up to the girl and tried to flirt with her. They had both turned the men around and almost pushed them out the door. It was actually quite funny for Sookie to watch for the most part. That was, until she had to calm the two down once they had gone so far as to threaten one of the other men.

Hex and Sookie talked in the car ride over everyday things like jobs and family. Sookie had quickly found that family was a sensitive topic for Hex and didn't ask about it anymore, instead describing her home life and how much her Gran would like Hex. Then Sookie and Hex arrived at the Stackhouse residence. "Hey, Gran, I brought someone home I'd like you to meet" Sookie said, as soon as she entered the house.

"Hi honey, I see you've made a new friend. My name's Adele Stackhouse" Adele said, holding out a hand. "Alexis Firestone, mam, but most just call me Hex" Hex introduced, shaking the kind woman's hand. "So Hex will be staying in town for a while and I was wondering if she could stay here for a bit. Gran… she's got abilities, just like me!" Sookie said ecstatically. Adele seemed to visibly brighten at that. "Of course dear! We have a guest bedroom upstairs where you are more than welcome to stay, and none of this 'mam' business, just call me Gran" Gran said. "Thank you m…. Gran" Hex said. "Great, now Sookie dear, why don't you show Hex where the room is so that she can get settled in and then you can tell me about how your day has been" Gran offered, to which Sookie nodded and skipped up the stairs, pulling a somewhat overwhelmed Hex up with her.

"Your room's right next to mine, so if you ever need something don't hesitate to come over and ask" Sookie explained, showing Hex her room, before going back downstairs. _Well this all happened very quickly. Maybe the watch is making it easier for people to like me?_ Hex really didn't have anything to unpack and it hadn't been too long ago since she had last slept in the Burrow, so instead of going to sleep, Hex decided to explore the room a bit.

"Everything alright?" Sookie asked from the doorway, almost making Hex jump out of her skin. "Yeah, I just realised that I don't really have many clothes. I don't really carry luggage. Do you have to work tomorrow or do you have any time off? Maye we could go shopping together if you like?" Hex asked. "Sure, I got the whole day off. We can go shopping in the morning and then spend the afternoon in the garden if you like" Sookie offered, to which Hex nodded before Sookie left for her own room.

Once Sookie had left Hex pulled out her watch and opened it before breathing out a sigh of relief. The silver hand had moved to the blue numbers and was again at the beginning. That meant that she would be going back to the Doctor Who universe which was something she had been looking forwards to. She had some questions for the Doctor including this strange echo to her heartbeat which she had noticed on her first quiet night at the Hogwarts. _Wait…. echo? Could it be?_ Hex reached a hand up to her chest and felt each side and then the centre. "No…" Hex breathed out. She had not two, but three hearts. "When did that happen?" Hex asked herself out loud. She would definitely ask the Doctor about that and what it meant. You can't just become a Time Lord or whatever she now was just like that. Maybe the extra hearts are there to somehow sustain her new brain functions and powers? Now was not the time to dwell on these things, but Hex knew that she definitely wouldn't be able to sleep, especially now with this new information causing questions to form in her mind. Instead, Hex spent the rest of the night filling in the rest of her Red Journal with everything she could remember, which was really quite little compared to both the Doctor Who and Harry Potter Universes.

The next morning Hex and Sookie left early to go shopping. After about four Hours Hex had used the money from her pouch to buy all the clothes that she could possibly need. She would have to remember to thank the TARDIS again for it later when she got back to that universe. Hex spent some time putting her new clothes away before going outside and joining Sookie in the sun, though she kept her normal clothes on, knowing that Jason, Sookie's brother, was going to come soon and not wanting to attract his attention in the wrong way.

"So how long have you had your abilities, cause I've had mine my whole life" Sookie started. _Oh, so we're going to have that talk now._ "Well, mine started a little less than a year ago but I've been kind of forced to get used to them pretty quickly. My life's been pretty busy lately with all my traveling" Hex replied. _Lies based on half-truths are the most believable._ "Alright, so how did you get so good at blocking others out. It seems effortless to you" Sookie countered, almost seeming jealous. "Well, part of it comes from practise, but like I said, my abilities aren't exactly the same as yours. I have to actively listen and I also put up kind of like… barriers in my mind to keep everything I don't want out" Hex explained, to which Sookie hummed in understanding. "Well, at least we can communicate telepathically, so that could really come in handy if one of us ever gets in danger or we want to have a secret conversation" Hex teased with a mischievous grin. Sookie laughed with her new friend.

Hex almost felt like a younger sister to Sookie and talking to her came so easily that Sookie didn't want that to change. That was when Jason pulled up in his truck. "Hey Jason, this is Hex, she's staying with me an' Gran for a while" Jason gave a half-hearted hello before rounding on his sister, only to pause before turning back to Hex. "You're that girl that was with Sookie last night?" Jason questioned Hex who nodded in response before turning back to his sister. "Hey, how come you didn't tell me you two beat up the Rattrays last night?" Jason asked. "Look guys, I'm going out for a bit. I have some stuff to do. I'll see you later" Hex said, addressing Sookie with the last part, before heading off.

Hex knew that Jason had some quite strong opinions against vampires and had no intent on listening to him and his sister argue about their different views. Hex made sure that everything was on her before she left for the path through the nearby forest. She planned to get some silver jewellery and chain just in case and she didn't want to do it while Sookie was around. As soon as Hex was on the path and relatively deep into the forest, she ducked into the trees. The closest jewellery store was quite a bit away so Hex decided she would shift into an eagle in the forest and fly there. She of course first made sure that no one was around to see her change. She stretched all her senses to their maximum, even feeling with her mind for any people nearby.

After making sure that Hex was alone, she turned into an eagle with black feathers, decorated with some gold like all her forms had. Wasting no time, Hex took flight towards the shops. She knew she would also have to find a place to transform back, but she was sure that an alleyway should do, especially because she was going during the day. Hex spent most of the rest of the day buying different kinds of silver jewellery, specifically necklaces and rings, and some silver chain which she put in her bag together with the rest of her things once she was back in the alleyway and out of sight. She then flew back, reaching the house in time for dinner with a couple minutes to spare.

Jason had already left so it was only Sookie, Hex and Gran at the dining table. "Oh, Sookie dear, I was wondering how old you think the vampire is. The one you two met last night" Gran suddenly asked. "I have no idea. Hex?" Sookie asked, turning the attention away from her. "Umm… I'm not sure but from the way he acted and looked I'd say around 150 or 200" Hex replied, as if talking about a man a couple hundred of years old was normal, which it was starting to get for Hex. "You think he might remember the war?" Gran asked the two girls. "The Civil War? Mmhm. Could be" Sookie said with a thoughtful frown. "I think he might have fought in it. A part of him just screams x-soldier in my opinion" Hex said. _Ok I better shut up now before they figure out that I know things that I really shouldn't._

"Oh, if he did I would love to have him come speak to the Descendants of the Glorious Dead" Gran said excitedly. "I think he might have a hard time showing up at the public library at noon on a Thursday" Sookie countered. "We could have a special meeting at night. Or he could just come and talk to me and I could tape his recollections. Oh, I am sure the others would find it so interesting" Gran argued. "I'll ask him next time he comes into Merlott's" Sookie finally gave in. "If he comes, which he probably will. He seemed quite taken by you" Hex teased to which Sookie blushed a little.

The next evening Hex came down to Merlotte's with Sookie who had to work. That, and Hex really wanted to see her new two unofficial big brothers. Hex stayed at the back of the bar in a corner, watching everything that happened around her. She already knew about Jason's arrest, though she couldn't quite remember who they thought he had killed. Hex watched as Bill came into the bar, immediately drawing Sookie's attention to him. Hex and Bill were after all the only two people at the moment that Sookie knew that she couldn't hear thoughts from. **You wanna come and ask for Gran together with me at 1:30?** Hex heard Sookie ask her in her mind. Hex knew that Sookie still wasn't completely comfortable around Bill and didn't really want to be alone with him but Hex knew that what was about to happen, had to happen. She would stay close by tough, just to make sure that things didn't go too far and Sookie wasn't killed. **No, sorry Sookie, was planning on leaving soon to take care of some things. I don't know when I'll be home so if you get home before me tell Gran that I'm alright. I'll try to get back as soon as possible.** Hex replied. **Ok, It's alright.** Sookie said. _Such a brave girl._


	16. Chapter 16 - The golden Fox named Angel

Hex left the bar while Bill and Sookie were still talking so neither of them would notice her leave. Hex knew that she would have to wait till the Bar started closing, and that that would take a while, so she decided to spend her time in the sky as an eagle, which is exactly what she did after transforming in the woods. When it looked like the bar was starting to close, Hex swooped down and changed right from eagle to fox form. She looked a lot like Flame did as a fox except that she had white fur where Flame had silver. As a fox, Hex watched as Sam and Sookie were the last to leave the bar. "You want me to wait with you until…?" Hex heard Sam ask. "Go home, Sam" was all Sookie had to say to that. _Oh that's right, they had a bit of a fight._

The next few minutes were hard for Hex to watch and felt like hours. The two idiots that had tried to drain Bill came out of nowhere and attacked Sookie. Hex knew that she had to let this happen and that Bill was the one that had to come and save Sookie, but what if her presence in this Universe had changed things so that Bill wouldn't drop in on time. Hex knew that Bill was watching this too. She could almost feel his presence nearby. That gave her an idea. She decided to try a theory she had to distract herself and tried to listen in on Bill's thoughts. **_Just a little longer and then I can come in and rip them apart. I don't even know why I'm doing this for the queen._** Hex froze when she heard his thoughts coming through to her. _Interesting._

This meant that Hex, unlike Sookie, could listen in on vampires' thoughts. The whole scene seemed to go on for ever and Bill wasn't acting. _What would happen if I intervened without healing Sookie?_ As Hex thought about what would happen, something sparked within her and images flashed before her eyes. She saw herself interfering, she saw Bill coming in and healing Sookie like in the series. She saw Bill coming to hunt Hex down and ask her what she was. She saw Bill abandon Sookie to hunt Hex down and to bring her to the queen instead. Almost as quickly as it had started, the visions had ended. _That was weird._

It seemed Hex could look into how time lines would change depending on different decisions. She could see the different possibilities a timeline could take. Maybe this meant she could see the future for events that weren't in any of the shows or movies if she concentrated on what could happen next. It was definitely something else to test and also to tell the Doctor about once she got back to his Universe, though she would have to be careful about this, seeing as he would probably want to know if there had been another option during the time war… better be careful. She felt that the Doctor was the only one she could trust with all the new information. She still wouldn't tell him about his own future but she felt like she could tell him about almost everything else (note the word almost).

While Hex had been looking into the possibility and thinking about the Doctor (she shouldn't have gotten distracted like that because of a man) Bill hand come in at super speed and killed the idiots. Hex was a little surprised that she could keep track of Bill at his super speed, almost as if time had slowed down for her. That was when Hex realised that she too had super speed just like vampires did, and that she was about as fast as a 10 000 year old vampire, which meant a lot as vampires got stronger and faster the older they were. She also realised that her strength probably came to the same level. _That might come in handy if I have to run from Eric (a thousand year old vampire) or fight him._

Hex caught sight of a dog coming over to Sookie, wanting to comfort her. _Must be Sam. I'll have to make sure he doesn't catch me changing form in any way or he might try to find out who and what I am._ Hex watched from the shrubbery as Bill appeared and leaned down to pick Sookie's body up. _She'll be fine. She'll be fine. She'll be fine._ Hex kept repeating like a mantra in her mind as she watched Sookie's limp body. **_Looks like the shifter is Sookie's only supernatural friend. He should be easy to deal with if he decides to get in the way._** Hex heard Bill think. _Oh, how wrong you are buddy._ Hex thought in response as she stealthily followed the vampire at super speed as well.

Hex followed Bill to a stream where he gently laid Sookie down on the ground. Hex stayed close by and wondered what would happen if she came out to comfort Sookie once she was awake and had some of Bill's blood. Hex checked the possibilities in her mind and saw that it would do no real harm to the timelines. Once Hex was back to reality she saw that Bill was already feeding Sookie his blood. _I'll have to watch out when I look into possibilities because I'm not aware of my surroundings when I do._

Hex carefully watched Bill as he started to lick away blood from a now unconscious Sookie who was only just starting to stir. Bill and Sookie started talking once she was a bit more coherent. "What are you?" Bill asked again. "Well, apparently I'm not dead. What I am is telepathic. Me and my friend…" Hex knew immediately that Sookie was going to be telling Bill about her so she rushed out, still as a fox and jumped onto Sookie's lap. Both Bill and Sookie froze at the action. Bill was watching Hex cautiously with a hint of suspicion, probably because she didn't smell like a shifter, while Sookie looked almost amused and started petting her. Although Hex would never admit it to anyone, she enjoyed the attention from her female friend. "You were sayin'?" Bill asked after a bit of silence. "Oh right, telepathic. Well, I can hear people's thoughts" Sookie explained, leaving Hex out of it for now, while unknowingly petting the girl in question as a fox. "Even mine?" Bill asked calmly, although Hex saw the slight panic. _Well I can Billy boy and I know all about the little mission the queen sent you on._ Hex thought.

"No. That's why I like you so much. I can't hear you at all. You have no idea how peaceful it is after a lifetime of … blah, blah, blah" Sookie replied, making Hex instantly feel bad for the woman who had been through so much but will have to go through so much more. Hex still hadn't moved from her spot on Sookie's lap, not that Sookie minded, going from the way that she was still petting what she thought to be an ordinary fox. "That's a strange colour of fur for a fox" Bill commented, turning his attention back to Hex. _Uh oh._

"Yeah, maybe she's just special. Nothing wrong with being different though, is there?" Sookie commented. Good thing Hex actually liked Bill or she would have scratched him for the earlier comment. Bill seemed to ponder something before hesitantly moving a hand closer to Hex. Hex still liked Bill so didn't mind. In fact, she even stood up from her curled up position and slowly moved over to Bill's outstretched hand. Hex could tell that Bill was still cautious but didn't mind. Still mostly on Sookie's lap, Hex gently nudged Bill's hand with her head until he was petting her. "She seems to like you as well" Sookie commented. Hex hadn't even noticed that she was wagging her tail. Bill was being so gentle with her, unlike Hex had expected him to be.

"May I ask you a personal question?" Bill asked Sookie, as he gently lifted Hex into his arms and continued to pet her, which Hex didn't fight against at all and found she quite enjoyed actually. _Damn this fox body. I'm getting soft. Bill would make a great father. Shut up brain._ "Bill, you were just licking blood out of my head. I don't think it gets much more personal than that" Sookie said in reply, watching the way Bill was handling Hex with a soft smile. "How do you manage a social life with men your own age? Their only thought must be…" Bill said, trailing off at the end. "I don't date" Sookie replied instantly. "Ever?" Bill asked, not quite believing that to be possible. "Oh, I've… I've been on a few dates" Sookie said, with a distant look on her face as she remembered said dates.

"Not every guy was a pig" Sookie mentioned as she thought about the dates. She then laughed, shaking her head a little at a memory. "But… it always ends up the same" Sookie added, focusing back onto Bill who was still holding Hex. Hex was enjoying the attention far too much for her own liking but didn't have it in her to stop Bill or complain. "There must be some people who know about your talent" Bill argued, now sounding more understanding and looking at Sookie with such a soft gaze that Hex set her mind on one thing for this Universe. She would try and save Bill, not only from the sickness that was yet to come, but she will look for a way to turn him back into a human. "Some. The people closest to me and those who understand it best. But… we mostly don't talk about it. The only one I do talk about it with is Hex, who you've already met. She's the one who helped me save you that night. I do my best to stay out of my friends' heads. Over the years I've learned how. I figure it's kind of unethical to listen to my family and my friends, my boss…. But… they know. Other people suspect or… they think I'm psychic. Most people just think I'm crazy" Sookie explained. Hex, with her close proximity to the vampire, could almost feel the way Bill was starting to feel for Sookie. _So this is when he starts really liking her. That happened a bit quickly._

"What does it sound like?" Bill asked, trying to get off of the subject of other people's opinions. _Go Bill!_ "It's sort of like… a stream of consciousness. Gets weirder when people are mad, or… upset and… sometimes it's just images" Sookie said, looking thoughtful. Hex knew, to an extent what Sookie was talking about, except that Hex could control it and could dim it down when others' emotions got out of hand. It wasn't so bad for Hex. There was a silence, where Bill turned his attention back to Hex, scratching her gently behind the ear, which made Hex completely lose track of what was going on around her for a bit. _Note to self; make sure people don't do that when in life threatening situations._

"I should be gettin' home" Sookie said, breaking the silence after Bill started to get closer to her. "Wow! I feel completely healed!" Sookie exclaimed as she moved, causing Hex to want to roll her eyes at her friend. "You are" Bill said, also starting to stand up with Hex still in his arms. "Do doctors know that V-juice can do this?!" Sookie asked. This time Hex did roll her eyes at the term V-juice, but neither of them saw her. "No… and we wanna keep it that way. I should show you to your car" Bill said once both were standing.

Bill lead the way, still holding Hex who wasn't protesting. "Do you know anyone who owns a fox, cause this one seems quite tame and doesn't smell to anythin' supernatural" Bill asked, glancing down at Hex who had made herself comfortable in his arms. "No one here in Bon Temps that I know of. Maybe it just wondered in and thought it could get some food at Merlotte's" Sookie suggested, also glancing at the quiet fox in Bill's arms. Hex tuned out the rest of the conversation, already knowing what was being said and that Sookie was asking Bill for that favour, until the attention was brought back on her. "Maybe you should take it with you. She seems to like you" Sookie suggested as they reached her car at the Bar. Bill nodded thoughtfully before turning his attention back to Sookie. "Goodnight Miss Stackhouse" Bill said as Sookie got into her car. "Goodnight Bill" Sookie said absentmindedly, noticing that the light in Sam's trailer was still on, before driving off.

Bill watched the car leave for a while before turning his attention back to Hex. "Maybe you really don't have an owner. You don't have a collar or anythin' like that. You could always come with me but I haven't got any food at the moment. I also don't know how you'll handle the fast travellin'. What do you say little one?" Bill asked, looking down at Hex who could only look back into Bill's eyes with the most innocent look she could put on as a fox. She knew that she would have no problem with the fast travel seeing as she could go faster than Bill on her own and she wasn't really hungry because she had already eaten at Merlotte's.

"We'll just have to see. What's the worst that could happen?" Bill said, before tightening his hold on Hex, not in a painful manner but just so that she was secure, before speeding off to the Compton Manner. The place looked a little run down and it was obvious that it needed quite a bit of work done, but Hex didn't mind that it looked like a creepy old house. She liked creepy old houses.

"Looks like you didn't mind that at all" Bill said, sounding surprised as he walked up to the front door at a normal speed, breaking Hex out of her thoughts and causing her to look up at him. Bill just smiled down at her before shifting her onto one arm so that he could unlock his home. Hex decided that she would spend the night with Bill and return to the Stackhouses before dawn so that Bill could still let her out.

Once inside, Bill gently placed Hex down and watched what she would do. Hex just looked up at him, knowing that he was giving her a chance to leave, which she didn't take. Bill sighed before closing the door with a soft click and walking into the living room and sitting down on a couch. Hex came over and gracefully hoped onto the couch next to him, softly laying her head on his lap and looking up at him. She felt sorry for Bill. He really was a good man at heart, no matter what others say about him. He tries his best to be good, and that's what really matters. There's nothing wrong with making mistakes.

Bill gently started to pet Hex again as he thought about everything that had happened that night. They still had about an hour till dawn. "Maybe I should get some food for you if you want to come by some time. That is, once I get a workin' refrigerator. Maybe I'll just get somethin' like cookies; somethin' that doesn't need to stay cold. Who am I kiddin', I'm talkin' to a fox" Bill said, sighing again. At the last comment, Hex stood up and poked him a little roughly in his ribs with her nose before sitting on the couch and looking at him with a reprimanding gaze. "Yeah, Yeah, I shouldn't let my stress out on you" Bill said as a form of apology.

"So, I guess if you're stickin' around you'll need a name. How about Sarah, it was once my daughter's name?" Bill asked, to which Hex lightly growled and then stuck out her tongue. Bill raised an eyebrow at her reaction. "I guess not. How about goldilocks?" Bill teased, earning a similar reaction from Hex. "Ok, alright. Even I know that's a bad name. Hmm. What about Angel. It fits with the golden fur" Bill suggested. Hex thought about it for a bit. She had already been called Angel in both of the previous universes she had been in, so it wouldn't be too bad. It was like she was starting to have a love-hate relationship with the nickname. Hex barked happily before bouncing around in a circle. Bill chuckled at her reaction. "So, Angel it is" Bill said once Hex had calmed down a bit.

"So, you definitely aren't a normal fox. You seem to understand what I'm saying. But you aren't a supernatural that takes human form from what I'd gathered, or I would have smelled that on you. Is there somethin' special you can do that other animals can't?" Bill asked. _Oh, he's clever. I like him even more now._

Hex nodded at him. She wasn't going to correct him about the human form part. Honestly, she would have thought that it was kind of obvious with the golden fur and the golden hair she had as a human, but it was probably because vampires rely so much on their smell that Bill didn't make that connection. "Would you mind showin' me?" Bill asked. Hex nodded before turning into her eagle form with the fire affect. "Ah, impressive. The fire around you doesn't seem to burn anythin'. Can you turn into many animals?" Bill asked after Hex had turned back into a fox. Hex nodded. "And they all have some gold on them?" Bill continued to question. Again, Hex nodded. "Do you want to come back some time. I might not always be around, but I'll leave a window open and a note on the couch if I'm not, that is, if you can read?" Bill asked. _Poor guy probably gets lonely here on his own._ Hex nodded again. Bill smiled, before continuing to pet Hex softly after she laid her head back on his lap again.

"I'll have to do some research on you. I've never met anythin' like you, but then again, it would be hard to guess that a seemingly normal animal would be able to do somethin' like that. Maybe there aren't that many of your kind around. You do smell like a normal animal" Bill said, more to himself than anyone else. Hex straightened up when her inner time sense said that it was going to be dawn soon. It helped that part of her was a pocket watch, since said item seemed to dissolve into her when she transformed along with her clothing and the other items on her. Hex jumped on the back of the couch and looked out the window to see that the sky was starting to get brighter. Bill looked out as well, spotting the same thing.

"Well, I won't make you stay here the entire day. You might have some friends to visit, or a place where you rest" Bill said, getting up from his couch and going over to the door closely followed by Hex. Bill opened the front door and stood out of the way and waited for Hex to walk through which she did. Hex stopped just after she walked through the door and turned to look at Bill. She barked happily, to which Bill chuckled again before softly closing the door. The whole interaction had gone better than she thought it would.

Hex went some distance away from the Compton Manner until she was sure that Bill wouldn't be able to see her before using her own super speed to get to the Stackhouses, transforming back before she got too close. Hex quietly opened the front door with the key she had gotten from Gran when she had moved in, before sneaking into her bedroom and quickly falling asleep after safely tucking the key away in her hidden pocket.


	17. Chapter 17 - Starting to Trust Sookie

The next morning Hex woke up a little later than usual before heading down and joining Gran and Sookie at the kitchen table, just in time to hear the end of the discussion they were watching on TV between Reverend Newlin and Nan Flanagan. To Hex, Reverend Newlin was acting like a spoilt child while Nan Flanagan was handling the whole thing rather well. "I don't think Jesus would mind if somebody was a vampire" Sookie said as Hex sat down and Gran came into the kitchen. Hex nodded, it being still far too early for her to bother with proper speech. "I don't either, honey" Gran said after greeting Hex with a warm smile. Sookie had already told Hex about everything that had happened with Bill last night. Hex had dutifully played the clueless friend, not giving Sookie any indication that she already knew about the whole thing.

Sookie took a bite out of her sausage and scrunched up her nose thoughtfully. **It's the vampire blood you had last night. It enhances your senses.** Hex explained before Sookie could comment on the strange taste. Sookie gave Hex another thoughtful look before nodding at her. **How do you know that?** Sookie asked. **I've been around and done some research on vampires after they 'came out of the coffin'.** Hex replied quite easily. Sookie nodded again before turning her attention to the front door as it opened and Tara came in. Both Hex and Sookie had taken to talking to each other mentally a lot more recently.

"Hey, Miss Stackhouse" Tara said, going over to pour herself a cup of coffee only to be chased away by Gran who insisted on making a new pot. "Hey Hex, nice to see ya again" Tara said tiredly as she plopped down on a chair at the table. Hex waved cheerily in greeting, seeing as her moth was full. "You look awful" Sookie commented once she got a good look at Tara's appearance. "Yeah… and I feel even worse" Tara sad. Hex gave Tara a sympathetic glance before concentrating on her meal and tuning out the rest of the conversation, something she might have been doing a little too often lately, but wasn't really bothered to care about.

After some time Jason came in, asking if he was late for breakfast. After a little chat between Sookie, Jason and Tara, Gran came rushing in. "You will never believe what happened! Oh Hey! Jason" Gran exclaimed. "What happened?" Hex asked before anything else could be said, wanting to hurry things along. She had forgotten about the so called tornado and that they were supposed hop. "Well, apparently, a tornado touched down over at Four Tracks Corners. It turned over that rent trailer in the clearing. You know the one?" Gran asked the group as a whole "Uh huh" Sookie said as Hex nodded. "Oh... and it killed that couple that's been staying in there" Gran gasped.

"Mack and Denise Rattray?!" Jason asked. _The idiots._ Hex mentally corrected him. "They were trapped under the trailer. Mike Spencer said they were crushed to a pulp" Gran confirmed. **Are you thinking what I'm thinking?** Hex asked Sookie. **If you're thinkin' of goin' out there and checkin' it out, then yeah.** Sookie replied. Hex nodded at her and the two women excused themselves from the table and headed out to Sookie's car.

"I'm happy to have someone like you to talk to" Sookie said as they got into the car. "What do you mean?" Hex asked as she fastened her seatbelt in the passenger's seat. "Well, I can talk to you about practically anythin' anytime. About my abilities, about Bill, about anythin' really. It's just great to have someone that understands and I feel like I can trust you with everythin'" Sookie explained as she turned the motor on and drove down onto the road. "I like talking to you too, but I'll be honest with you and say that there are some things I can't tell you about quite yet. I'll tell you what you need to know when you need to know it, but for my own safety and yours, I can't tell you everything. I hope you can still trust me to keep you safe" Hex explained, to which Sookie nodded in understanding with a thoughtful frown.

"How bad do you think the place will be?" Sookie asked, changing topics as they drove along. "Honestly? I think it might be quite a mess given that it's supposed to look like a tornado hit, which we both know isn't the case. Let's just hope your vampire friend thought about the fact that tornados hop" Hex said as they arrived at the clearing. The two women got out and ducked under the crime scene tape. Soon a van pulls up and two men exit. Hex immediately recognises one as the Sheriff and the other as the coroner, but couldn't quite remember their names. Didn't the coroner's name start with an M? Mick…Muck…Mac…? No, she couldn't remember.

"Ah, you must be the new girl in town. Alexis, right? Or do you prefer Hex? I'm Sheriff Bud Dearborne" the sheriff said, holding out his hand in greeting once the men had reached them. "Pleasure" Hex said as she shook his hand. "You know, I've never actually seen any ID of yours" the sheriff said. Hex smiled as she pulled her psychic paper out of her trousers pocket and showed it to the sheriff who stiffened somewhat as he skimmed the paper and then gave Hex an obviously fake smile while nodding. "Well! Sookie Stackhouse! What are you doing here?" the coroner man asked. "Sookie, Hex… this is Mike Spencer" Bud introduced as Hex looked at the paper to see what it read. _Oh, now that is interesting. Government employee it says. He probably thinks I can get him promoted or get him into trouble. One of the two's probably it._

"Of course! You buried my parents!" Sookie exclaimed. Hex mentally sent Sookie waves of comfort, something she had learnt to do back in the Harry Potter universe. Sookie had told Hex the story behind her parents' death and about her childhood in general, and like a good friend, Hex had listened quietly and given both mental and physical comfort. Back then, Hex also had to explain about her ability to send said mental comfort.

Sookie gave Hex a grateful smile for the comfort before turning back to the two men in front of her. "Yep! My new job… parish coroner, but I still run the funeral home" Mike said. "Well! That's gotta be convenient" Sookie exclaimed with obviously fake enthusiasm. "Sookie, Hex, this is still a restricted crime scene. Why are you here?" Bud asked. "How is it a crime scene when it's supposed to be a tornado?" Hex questioned before Sookie could come up with her lame excuse. "You know, I did hear you two weren't too fond of the Rattrays" Bud said, ignoring the question completely.

"Where'd you hear that?" Sookie asked. Hex thought about giving the answer to freak Bud out but thought it better to not freak out the sheriff of a new town within the first week. "My niece is the emergency room nurse in Monroe. Says people busted up old Mack pretty bad last night" Bud said, hinting at the obvious. "Everybody says those people were you!" Mike exclaimed, causing Hex to roll her eyes at his stupidity. _How can someone be so stupid. He probably lowers the IQ of the whole town by breathing. Stupid people bother me._ Hex thought, realising that she was channelling her inner Sherlock by the end of her inner rant. "Well, they were hurtin' a friend of ours!" Sookie defended.

"This be that vampire I been hearing about? The one who is livin' at the old Compton house?" Bud asked. "The old Compton house? Just across the field from where I live?" Sookie questioned, looking a little startled at this new information. "That's the one" Bud replied. "Your grandmorther lets you associate with a vampire?" Mike questioned, causing Hex to wince internally. _You just made one hell of a mistake dud._ And sure enough, Sookie exploded at the stupid man. "You can take that up with her, Mike Spencer! I'm sure she'd just love to know that somebody thinks she's not taking proper care of me!" Sookie nearly shouted at the stupid man. _Yes, that's my new nickname for him._

"The Rattrays were draining him. Draining vampires is against the law, isn't it? We were simply doing our civic duty by stopping them" Sookie argued. "And now they're dead!" Bud exclaimed. "Yeah… killed by a tornado" Hex said. "Tornadoes hop! This one didn't land anywhere else. And nobody around here heard or saw anything like a tornado last night" Bud hesitantly explained, throwing Hex a nervous glance as if she were about to kill him for it. "Are you telling me you seriously think one man could do all this?" Sookie questioned them. "He's not a man" Mike said, earning a smack from Hex. "Rude!" was all Hex said to it. Yup, she still did that, and Bud looked too afraid of her to say anything about it.

Sookie almost burst out laughing at that. "They're really not that different from you and me, if you bothered to try to get to know one…" Sookie tried, only to be cut off by Bud who said "Sookie! You're a good girl. I hate to see you go down this path." Hex raised an eyebrow at Bud. "Well, lucky for you, Sheriff Dearborne, nobody's forcing you to watch! Now, if y'all two rednecks will excuse us, we've gotta go!" Sooky said, grabbing Hex by the arm and walking her past the two men.

"What ID did you show the sheriff to make him get scared of you like that?" Sookie asked on the way down to the car. Hex pulled out the paper again and showed it to Sookie. "Psychic paper. It shows people what I want them to see. It works most of the time, unless the person is a genius or has no imagination whatsoever" Hex explained, handing the paper to Sookie so she could have a look at it. "This could really come in handy" Sookie commented as she handed it back to Hex who stuffed it in her trousers pocket. "Oh believe me, it does" Hex reassured Sookie as they got in the car to drive back home.

"Any other cool gadgets you've got?" Sooke asked as she drove. "Oh yeah, loads! I've got a sonic screwdriver which does wonders on electronics, I've got an untested vortex manipulator which should be able to travel through time and space, I've got a pouch that gives me an infinite amount of money in any currency and a wand" Hex exclaimed excitedly, leaving Sookie to gape like a fish. "What?" was all Sookie could get out.

"Ok, I guess it's time to explain some stuff. I'm originally from another Universe and randomly travel through six different universes, I think, this being one of them. The whole traveling thing, which started a little less than a year ago, came with some special powers. For example, I know some of the future, not all of it but some. I've got some kind of magic, I guess you can call it. I have my telepathic abilities. I'm super clever. I have super strength and super speed like a vampire. Oh, I'm super fast at reading. I can understand and talk to animals if I concentrate enough, and finally I can turn into animals as well. You ok so far?" Hex asked. Sookie took a moment to digest what she had been told before slowly nodding. "You see why I can't just tell you everything. Telling you too much about the future or changing certain things could have horrible after effects or create paradoxes. And yes, that fox last night was me. Oh and please don't tell anyone about this at all!" Hex said sheepishly. Sookie took a moment before nodding again.

"So, any questions?" Hex asked hesitantly. "Not really, though I might come up with some later. That is quite a lot to think on. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I get how dangerous that could be. I guess I trust you enough to do what's right. I think we should talk about this some more when we get back home" Sookie suggested, as she drove down the street. Hex readily agreed and the rest of the car ride was silent as Sookie thought things over.

When they arrived back at the house, Sookie and Hex went up to Sookie's room where Hex properly explained everything, including how the watch worked that Sookie hadn't even noticed until then. Hex went on to showing Sookie her bag at her waist, explaining the perception filter, and showed her friend some of the items inside, not including some of the things in her hidden pocket, especially the little red journal. She would never show that to anyone if she could help it. She had even taken to writing in this specific Journal in different alien languages so no one could read it.

Sookie had surprisingly taken everything quite well, even managing to turn the light in the room on and off with the sonic after Hex showed her how. After everything had been said and done, with Sookie promising to keep the secret from everyone, including Bill after Hex had described her own little adventure with him, the two girls went downstairs to find Gran vacuum cleaning. Hex paid no mind to it, feeling too relieved after getting everything off of her chest and sharing her secret with someone in this universe. She had to explain her foreknowledge to Sookie as being somewhat psychic, but that was only one of the few lies she had to tell, and she had told the Doctor something similar so it definitely seemed believable.

Hex had asked some favours from Sookie for when Bill arrived. Hex had told Sookie that she trusted Bill with some of the information like letting him know about the psychic paper and her sonic, mostly wanting to know how well they worked on vampires for something that would be important later. Sookie agreed to get Bill to help, although she wasn't sure how much of an influence she had on him. Hex also told Sookie that she might trust Bill with more information depending on how well he reacted to the first bit.

"You know, he sleeps in the ground all day. I don't think he's gonna even look at the rug" Sookie told Gran who hadn't stopped cleaning since they had come home. "I…. I'm not doing this for him. I'm doing this for me, so I can be proud of my home. And how do you know where he sleeps?" Gran asked. "I don't, actually" Sookie replied, seeming a little distracted by something. "What's that smell?" Sookie asked.

 **Heightened senses from the vampire blood.** Hex reminded Sookie, who had gone to look for the source of the smell while still talking to Gran, with Hex finding out that she could heighten her own senses in a similar fashion. **Still?** Sookie questioned as she found a small bit of food under some furniture. **You had quite a bit of it last night so don't be too surprised.** Hex explained as Sookie went to throw the piece of food out, though Hex was still thinking about the uses of her new ability to heighten her own individual senses individually. _This could make for really great… No! Don't go there Brain. No more relationships or intimacy like that of any kind! Stupid brain._

"Oh! Sookie, Hex" Gran called out as Sookie came back from throwing the bit of food away. "Yeah?" Sookie questioned. "Jason and Tata are coming over this evening as well" Gran said. Hex groaned at the news, and Sookie took that as a sign to assume that that would not be a good idea. "Gran" Sookie said, a little apprehensively. "Well, they invited themselves. Jason said that he wants to meet the vampire for himself, and Tara said she thought she ought to be here as well" Gran tried to reason.

"I don't know why everyone except for Hex is getting their panties in a wad about some stupid vampire!" Sookie exclaimed. **Oi! Bill's not stupid. I like Bill! He's one of the nice vampire's! Sadly, he's not really my type. So don't worry, you can have him all to yourself. Now Eric Northman, who you haven't met yet and is an asshole to begin with, he's a sexy vampire once he turns good. He's the one that owns Fangtasia.** Hex steased Sookie lightly via their mental connection, causing said girl to roll her eyes at her. **Oh shut up you, I thought you said no spoilers.** Sookie said. **I said no major spoilers. That didn't count. Don't worry, I know how to handle timelines and what I can and can't say.** Hex reassured her friend.

"Did you want to be alone with him?" Gran asked, oblivious to their little mental conversation. "I don't know… maybe. Aren't you two gonna tell me to be careful?" Sookie asked. **No way sis, you got this. I might come and spy on you two as a fox or something else though, just in case. I'll always try and protect you, just so you know that it's not because I don't trust you to be careful.** Hex replied mentally while Gran said "You're always careful, Sookie, about what counts. And I can depend on that. Isn't that right?"

Hex and Sookie spent the rest of the time before evening discussing how to best confront Bill. Hex, already knowing the future, kind of, suggested that she come along for a bit when Bill asks to go for a walk with Sookie. Sookie didn't mind as long as Hex promised to leave afterwards to give the two some privacy, which she did. By the time it was evening, Jason and Tara had both joined the three that were already there and they were all sitting in the kitchen.

 **Don't forget to invite him in. Vampires can't enter human dwellings unless they are invited in by someone who lives in them, and the invitation can be withdrawn in case you feel threated by him in any way.** Hex reminded Sookie who nodded as Jason continued to complain about vampires and Sookie tried to defend herself from him with some of Hex's help. After some familiar lines Hex told Sookie **He's here.** Sookie went to the front door to indeed find Bill there.

"Oh, Bill, won't you please come in?" Sookie said, making the invitation a little too obvious. Bill raised an eyebrow at her in question. "Yes, I know about havin' to invite you in and that I can withdraw my invitation and that you'd have to leave, so no funny ideas mister" Sookie explained smugly, waving a finger at him, before she walked back into the house closely followed by Bill who had both eyebrows raised in surprise.

Soon everyone was seated in the living room, Hex grabbing the tray off of Gran before she could try and offer Bill any food. "Your people, Mr Compton, they were from this area… I believe?" Gran asked. "Yeah, my father's people were Comptons, and my mother's people were Loudermilks" Bill explained. "Oh, there are a lot of Loudermilks left. But I'm afraid old Mr. Jesse Compton died last year" Gran informed him. "Yes, ma'am. That's why I came back to Bon Temps. There were no living Comptons so I've set up a home in the old Compton place. And as I expect the VRA to pass…" Bill explained but was rudely interrupted by Jason who said "Yeah, I wouldn't be too sure about that if I were you. A lot of Americans don't think you people deserve special rights." Hex was thankful that she was close enough to Jason to smack him, which she did. "Rude!" Hex admonished, earning a glare from Jason which didn't faze her in the slightest, a grateful look from Sookie and an amused and somewhat grateful look from Bill while Gran just smiled. "They're the same rights you have" Bill argued. "No, I'm just saying there's a reason things are the way they are!" Jason said. Hex's blood started to boil and she hoped for Jason's sake that he wasn't going to say what he did in the series.

"Yeah… It's called injustice" Bill explained calmly. "Listen, it's called…" before Jason had a chance to finish Hex had reached over and pulled him down to her eye level by his ear, causing him to yelp in surprise before he whimpered at the strong hold. "No you listen here Jason. You'd better think very carefully about what you say next" Hex threatened, mentally sending strong waves of anger at him and feeling the way her eyes glowed just a little, only enough for Jason to see. Hex could feel the fear that responded to the action and let go of Jason to sit back in her seat. Jason had shut up for the time being. There was only a short awkward silence that Gran quickly broke.

"Did you know the Stackouses, Mr Compton?" Gran asked Bill to change the subject. "Yes, uh… I remember Jonas Stackhouse. He and his wife moved here when Bon Temps was just a hole in the road. I was a young man of 16. Isn't this the house he built? I mean, at least in part?" Bill answered, happy for the change in topic and atmosphere. "Yes, it was!" Gran exclaimed. The moment through was ruined by Tara.

"Did you own slaves?" Tara asked, receiving annoyed "Tara!" from Sookie which went ignored by everyone except for Hex who put a comforting hand on her blond friend's shoulder. Bill handled the question rather well though. "I did not, but my father did. A house slave, a middle-ages woman whose name I cannot recall, and… and a yard slave… a young, strong man named Minus" Bill calmly explained. "Oh, this is just the sort of thing my club will be so interested in hearing about" Gran said happily.

"About salves?!" Tara half shouted. "Well… about… anything having to do with that time" Gran quickly corrected. "I look forwards to speaking to your club, Mrs. Stackhouse. Now, if it's all right with you, I thought that Sookie and I might take a walk. It's such a lovely night" Bill asked. "Well… it's all right with me if it's all right with Sookie" Gran said. This was when Jason the idiot decided to speak up again.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Jason said. "I don't think it's any of your business!" Sookie and Hex said at the same time, both sounding terribly annoyed. "They're right, Jason" Gran said. "Look, Gran, I am the man in this family" Jason argued, puffing out his chest. "You are a man in this family, but I am the oldest person here and this is my house. You better respect me, boy!" Gran said. "Actually… I'm the oldest person here" Bill said, trying to ease the tension, which worked somewhat. "Shall we?" Bill asked Sookie, holding out his hand to her. "Well, would it be alright if Hex joined us for a little bit?" Sookie asked, giving Bill a pointed look that clearly told him that there was a reason for the request. Bill looked over at Hex who smiled up innocently at him. "Very well" Bill said.


	18. Chapter 18 - Revealing some truths

Sookie took Bill's hand and Hex stood up and followed them out the door. "So, I'm guessing there's a reason why Hex is here" Bill told Sookie as Hex came up to his other side. "We have a bit of a favour to ask of you. Nothing bad or anything" Sookie said. Bill nodded, not really sure what he was getting himself into. Hex made sure to listen to Bill's feelings and thoughts as she got ready to do her thing. "Alright Bill!" Hex said, drawing his attention to her as she fished into her trousers pocket and pulled out her psychic paper.

"What do you see on this?" Hex asked him, showing him the paper. "Alexis Firestone, age 21, you work for the government?" Bill questioned. "No. It's psychic paper. It shows people what I want them to see. I just wanted to see if it worked on vampires as well!" Hex said happily, she was glad that it had worked on Bill. "Ok next" Hex said, as she listened to Bill's thoughts. **_This could be interesting…_** Hex heard Bill think, causing her to smile. Well, he wasn't freaked out yet. Hex pulled out her sonic, putting her psychic paper away, and scanned him with it, ignoring Bill's confused face for the moment. She then turned her sonic and read the data. "Ah! That works as well! Vampire, around 180, give or take a few years. Turned when you were 30. Oh, and in case you were wondering, I just scanned you. This is a sonic screwdriver. It can do a lot of things, but I was wondering how well it worked on vampires" Hex explained.

Bill nodded, taking the whole think very well for what it was. "So, you probably have questions! Let me tell you that yes, I'm not completely human, and that we've actually talked before. You were wrong about the not taking human form part, but back then I wasn't sure about how well you would take it!" Hex exclaimed. This caused Bill to stop. "Wait that was you? The fox?" Bill asked. "Yeah, and before you go start blaming Sookie for not telling you anything, she only found out today as well, so don't go blaming her!" Hex said. Bill took a minute to slowly nod. "Good, now I'll answer any other questions you have if I can if you promise to tell no one. And I mean no one, including the queen, yes I know about her, about me and who I am or what I can do. Do we have a deal?" Hex asked. She hoped Bill would agree. She would know if Bill was being honest because she was still listening in on his thoughts.

After some time, Bill nodded. "Alright" he said, and Hex knew he was being honest. "Great! Where do you want to start?" Hex asked, eager to get this done with. "What are you?" Bill asked. _Ugh! He asks that question way too often already._ "No idea. I don't think there's a name for what I am. It's complicated" Hex answered, knowing that that was the best she could give. "Alright. Why are you here?" Bill asked. "She's from another universe" Sookie answered for Hex, causing Bill to look at her instead. "Yeah, I know, took me a while to get over it as well. From what I know, she's from another universe and jumps through different universes randomly. She just happened to end up in this one" Sookie explained. "Alright. I guess that I can work with that. Why did you stay here though?" Bill asked, turning back to Hex. "Simple really, I know some of the future. Not all but some, and before you ask, no, I can't tell you. Time is very sensitive and giving you the wrong information at the wrong time can cause huge problems. I'll tell you what I can, when I can. Maybe I'll give some hints. When I can't answer something to do about the future or things you shouldn't know yet, I'll say spoilers" Hex explained.

At this point Hex could tell that Bill was struggling a little, but in general he was doing quite ok. "Ok. I might need some time to accept that, but ok. So you're kind of psychic. Could be worse. Now, you can turn into animals, but not like a shifter, I get that. Anything else you can do?" Bill asked. Hex nodded, happy for the topic change. She really didn't want to talk about her future knowledge. "I can do a lot of things, but it will take too long to explain or show you everything, so you'll get to see what I can do over time, no worries. Anything else that urgently needs answering? You can always ask Sookie, she knows the most important stuff" Hex said. Bill nodded hesitantly. "Thank you for telling me, for trusting me with this. I won't tell the queen, nor anyone else" Bill said sincerely and Hex could feel the honesty. She nodded with a grateful smile.

"Alright you two! I'm leaving you two to chat or whatever you want to do. I'll be off. Sookie, you know how to contact me if you need me. Bye!" Hex said, before turning on the spot and skipping back towards the house. **_I like her. She reminds me a bit of my daughter…_** Hex could hear Bill think before she stopped concentrating on his thoughts. The idea made her smile a little.

As soon as Hex entered the house she was bombarded with questions from Jason and Tara who were both worried about Sookie's safety. Hex tried to reassure them for a couple of minutes before she gave up and retired to the safety of her room. Hex had slept quite a lot lately and didn't feel tired. Now that Hex knew how strong and fast she was compared to the other vampires she was going to meet, she knew that she wouldn't be needing any of the silver she had bought. Hex made sure that the jewellery and chain was there fore safely stored away in her hidden pocket before grabbing some of the electronics and things she had bought and starting to tinker.

It didn't take long for Hex to get a great idea. She quickly made a USB that had a storage size that was several centuries early and plugged it into the laptop she had pulled out of her waist bag. Using the laptop, Hex created a life for herself. In fact, she created a virus. What it would do is, when it got into the internet it would take her created life and force it into existence on the internet. It would create fake images depending on the date and the place from where the virus was set lose. It would give her a near perfect score from the best school in the area. It would basically persuade the world or anyone who looked for her that she was real. As soon as she was done, Hex used her sonic to connect her laptop to the internet and the virus was released. Then, she put her Laptop and the USB away in her hidden pocket, making sure the Laptop didn't have a version of the virus anywhere on it, just to make sure it wasn't sent at the wrong time or in the wrong place. Then, Hex decided she might as well go to bed anyway.

The next morning Sookie told Hex all about what had happened after she had left the two alone, including the kiss. "Why do you think Bill reacted like that? Doesn't he like me or…" Sookie asked Hex as they sat together on Hex's bed. "Sookie, Vampires have their teeth come out when they are turned on, so actually, I think he likes you very much. The problem is more that he is ashamed of it. Bill, from what I know, didn't have much of a choice when he was turned vampire, and he doesn't like being one either. Bill is afraid to lose control around you and also about how you'll react to the things he can't control" Hex calmly explained. Sookie thought about it for a moment before nodding. Then, both girls got dressed and ready for the day, as Hex didn't have much to say about the glamouring, which was basically a form of hypnotism, not working. Hex knew it wouldn't work on herself either so she would have to pretend if a vampire ever tried.

Like always, Hex made sure to stick close to Sookie, going with her to her work when the time came. In Merlotte's Hex spent most of her time with her two unofficial older brothers; Sam and Lafayette. Lafayette then decided he would teach Hex how to cook, which mainly meant that she either watched or helped as Lafayette made his sassy commentary. Not that Hex minded, as it was somewhat entertaining to watch and better than being around all the customers the whole time. When Hex came back from the kitchen it was just in time to see René holding a guy in an arm lock. Hex knew what had happened and decided not to intervene but to come and stand by Sookie.

 **You alright?** Hex asked Sookie as René dealt with the guy. **Yeah.** Sookie replied, still a little shocked by René's appearance out of seemingly nowhere. Once the guy apologized, René let him go so that he and his friends could leave. Hex really would have liked René if she hadn't known about his other personality who killed women he deemed fang bangers; people who slept with vampires. "René, you should have let me handle that myself" Sookie said. "Merlotte's is a nice place. And we want to keep it that way. And besides, you remind me of my baby sister, you. I hope to God that somebody will stick up for her is some fuck ever does her that way" René argued. Sookie and Hex shared a look before both left the scene, Sookie to go get some food to serve and Hex to go chat with Tara at the bar.

While chatting with Tara, Hex watched Sookie leave with Sam to his office. "Sam must really like Sookie. I don't know how she doesn't see it. It's kind of obvious" Hex told Tara, who turned to watch Sookie leave as well. "I know what you mean girl. He's a good guy. Better than that vampire any way" Tara said. "Now, that's not what I meant either. I just feel sorry for Sam 'cause he still thinks that he's got a shot with Sookie. Bill's a good guy as well, you know. Or at least, he tries to be, which is what really matters in the end" Hex quickly argued. "God, I don't get what you two see in vampires, but I could definitely see you two being sisters" Tara mumbled to herself as she went off to prepare another drink.

Hex watched the rest of the establishment carefully. She didn't really get too much time to just think things through, the only time being at night when she can't sleep, though she usually spends that time tinkering. It was finally starting to sink in for Hex; that this was going to be her life now. That she would be jumping from Universe to Universe, with little to no say in the matter or control over it. She would probably never see her old Universe again, but that wasn't what upset Hex. What really got to her was that the biggest part of her didn't care, and a small part of her was happy to be gone. It wasn't like anyone from her old Universe would really miss her anyway.

Hex was brought out of her thoughts by Sookie as she came over to the bar saying "God only knows what happened to my tables." Soon though, everyone was paying attention to the TV as is talked about a 'freak car accident'.

 **I'm going to visit Bill with some information on an electrician. You want to come?** Sookie asked Hex as they walked out of Merlotte's together with a bunch of other people also retiring for the night. **Oh. I know what's going to happen so I'll come along as a fox or something just in case things don't go right. Just a warning though, Bill does have other vampires visiting tonight and you should try and stay away from those if you can.** Hex told Sookie. When they arrived Sookie hesitated at her car. "Does that mean I shouldn't go?" Sookie asked as she got in. "Ah, no. You kind of have to so some stuff can happen which will trigger other stuff happening. It's all very complicated timey-wimey. I'd explain the workings of time to you if it wouldn't take so long" Hex tried, to which Sookie nodded. "Alright, I'll drop the car off at home first" Sookie said before she started the car and drove off.

It didn't take too long to get back home. During the drive Hex and Sookie had decided on how Hex should tag along, so when they got out of the car Hex made sure that no one was watching before turning into a fox with a fire effect, something she had started to do unconsciously after doing it so often back in Hogwarts. Sookie then bent down and gently picked Hex up, only to let her climb on top of her shoulder where she curled around her neck. "I guess I'll just call you Angel whenever you're an animal. Bill was right, it does kind of suit you" Sookie commented as she started walking to the Compton house, causing Hex to roll her eyes.

The first thing both Sookie and Hex notice are the cars with strange licence plates waiting outside. **Ok. Good thing you came or I'd be freaking out now.** Sookie noted as she got closer to the front door. Hex, keeping perfectly still so that she looked like an accessory rather than a live animal answered by saying **Don't worry if I don't do anything when they get too close. I'll only react if they try to bite you. That's why I'm hanging uncomfortable around your neck anyway.** Hex really was uncomfortable, but she knew she could stay like this if she really had to.

From in front of the door Hex could clearly hear the loud music paying and she was sure that Sookie could hear it as well as she hesitated to knock on the door. Just as she was about to knock, the door was opened by a black female vampire, Diane. Hex had to keep her eyes closed to play her part, but she had tapped into Sookie's mind so she could see what her blond friend was seeing. "Hey there, little human chick" Diane drawled. "Hi, I'm here to drop off some information about an electrician for Bill Compton. Is he here?" Sookie asked, a little on edge by the strange lady. "Maybe" Diane said, a little too seductively. Hex noticed a bald male vampire, Liam, zoom in behind them by his mental presence as a second male, Malcolm, came next to Diane at the door. "She smells fresh" Malcolm said before both he and Diane snarled at Sookie with their fangs out. Turning to leave, Sookie came face-to-face with Liam, snarling as well.

 **Hex!?** Sookie panicked. **Wait.** Hex said calmly as the vampires continued to bare their teeth. "Maybe you ought to come on inside" Malcolm said slowly. Sookie caught on immediately and lost all fright when she realised what he was trying to do. "Are you trying to glamour me?" Sookie asked, almost teasing the vampire in front of her. "Yes!" Malcolm exclaimed angrily with a huff. Hex let Sookie handle the rest herself, not listening to anything being said but just being aware of the different mental presences in the room. Almost all of them save for Bill, Sookie and a woman lying on a sofa seemed to pulsate with mischief and ill intent. Hex could tell that both Bill and Sookie were highly uncomfortable with the situation, though both did a brilliant job of hiding it.

Hex knew what Liam was going to do before it happened. **Relax, I won't let them do anything to you.** Hex told Sookie, who was doing an amazing job at trying to stay calm with a vampire holding her neck exposed. Just as Diane got closer to Sookie, Bill stepped in. "Stop! Sookie is mine" He said, glaring down at the other vampires in the room. Hex continues to watch as Malcolm lures Bill into feeding off of Jerry, a young human man. **Sookie, read Jerry's thoughts.** Hex encouraged. Just before Bill was about to bite down, Sookie interrupts. "Stop, he has hep D! What's hep D?" Sookie finally questioned before getting jumped by Jerry, who started to choke her. He didn't last long because Bill jumped in and broke his arm, throwing the teenager onto the sofa across the room. As Malcolm went over to Jerry, Bill made sure that Sookie was ok, shooting a quick glance at Hex who was still hanging from Sookie's neck.

After the three vampires and the two humans left, Hex opened her eyes and jumped down from Sookie before changing back and helping Bill get Sookie into a sitting position. "Couldn't you have been any faster? If that idiot had been on her any longer I would have had to step in" Hex admonished Bill after making sure Sookie was fine. Bill just rolled his eyes at her in a friendly manner as Sookie turned her back on him. Bill walked across the room, leaving Hex torn between who she should comfort.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that. Their visit was unexpected" Bill explained, looking a little sheepish at having been caught like that. Hex watched from the shadows as the two of them talked, feeling more and more sorry for Bill as the conversation went on, especially when Sookie left angrily. "She doesn't understand" Hex noted, causing Bill, who had forgotten about her presence, to jump a little. "Sorry for scaring you there, but don't be too hard on her. She doesn't understand" Hex said softly, very aware about the mood Bill was in. "Understand what? There's nothing to understand!" Bill said, throwing himself onto the couch. Hex sat down next to him.

"She doesn't understand that being in a nest or close to one brings out the worst in a vampire. She doesn't understand that you didn't choose this life. She doesn't understand what you lost, what you had to give up. Should I go on?" Hex asked. "No" Bill said quietly. "Don't worry. She'll forgive you. It'll just take her some time to digest what she learnt today" Hex reassured her sulking vampire friend. **You coming?** Hex heard Sookie ask her. **In a bit. Just go without me. I'll be there in the morning.** Hex responded before giving Bill her full attention once more. "Aren't you afraid?" Bill asked Hex. "No" she replied easily. "You didn't even ask what I was referring to" Bill noted. "Bill, the only thing I'm afraid of is something you can't do and the only person I'm afraid of is someone I'll probably never see again. So No, I'm not afraid" Hex said with a small, sad smile.

Hex stayed at Bill's place for the rest of the night, waiting for Bill to return once he went to make sure Sookie was alright. When he returned, Hex and Bill just sat in silence for a while. "Thank you" Bill said quietly as Hex stood to leave towards the end of the night. "You don't have to thank me Bill" Hex said softly. "Don't you sleep?" Bill half joked as he escorted her to the door. "Sometimes. I have insomnia most nights" Hex explained. It wasn't the complete truth but she would never tell anyone about the nightmares. Hex left the house without another word. She changed into a fox before running back home. Like before, Hex changed back before quietly entering the house.

Hex woke up the next morning to the sound of a lawnmower after an hour or so of sleep. _That's right. Sookie's confused and wants to 'keep busy'._ Hex got changed and went downstairs to find that Sookie had only just started mowing the lawn. As she worked, Sookie told Hex about how Bill had come to their house after she left and what they had talked about. Sookie had even confided in Hex about her dream. Hex had listened quietly to everything Sookie had to say, asking a question here and there or giving advice when it was appropriate. This went on like that until Gran had come out and ushered the two girls back into the house where they got something to eat and drink.

"Hey, Gran? Doc you think I should continue seeing Bill?" Sookie asked after some meaningless conversation on the use of fancy coffee. "Sookie, I can't tell you that. I can tell you that I think he is a smart, handsome and very polite young man, but of course he's gonna show his best side to me so that I won't stand in his way of his courtin' you" Gran countered. "He scares me" Sookie finally admitted to her Gran. Hex listened as Gran tried her best to console a stressed Sookie. Hex had been in Sookie's position once, though it wasn't exactly for the same reason and with the same circumstances, but Hex had also at some point second guessed herself and put herself down. The main difference between Sookie and Hex was that Hex didn't have anyone there to help her.

After Sookie had calmed down, both her and Hex went upstairs to Sookie's room. "You have anything planned?" Hex asked. "No, not really" Sookie admitted, causing Hex to grin mischievously. "Oh, no! I know that look. We are not playing any pranks on anyone" Sookie quickly denied, causing Hex to pout. "But Soooookiiiieeee…" Hex whined. "No" Sookie said. Hex sighed. "Alright" Hex gave in before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her latest project. "This is for you" Hex said, handing over a beautiful intricate bracelet. "Wow. That is beautiful. Is there a reason for this?" Sookie asked. Hex had a sheepish smile as she scratched the back of her neck. "Well, yeah, actually. I charmed it. If you wear that and you are in danger, then I will know as long as I am in this universe. If you get in danger that bracelet will kind of send me a signal of sorts telling me exactly where you are. I worry about you" Hex said. Sookie smiled and then slipped the thin gold chain bracelet on. "Well then, I'll just have to make sure to never take it off" Sookie said happily.

"Well, you are the only one who can take it off. It has several charms on it, so that no one else can take it off and it can't be destroyed" Hex said, happy that Sookie accepted the bracelet so easily. Sookie nodded in understanding before saying "Thank you." Hex was almost surprised by how sincerely Sookie had said it. "Alright! How about we play a game then? I may have charmed your monopoly game so that the figures seem alive" Hex admitted. Sookie laughed at her friend's silliness.


End file.
